007
by sasuke fans
Summary: 007 adalah nama kodenya, dia kembali, apa dia berniat balas dendam padaku? Aku memikirkan masa lalu kami yang tidak buruk, aku sangat peduli padanya bahkan menganggapnya adik bagiku, apa yang akan di lakukannya padaku? Semoga ini bukan karena balas dendam/ SasuSaku/ DLDR / M just for Save!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

Tetap diam di dalam mobil, rasanya sedikit menyebalkan jika melihat orang itu setiap pergi bekerja, aku harap segera pindah, namun direktur Tsunade tidak ingin aku pindah bekerja dari rumah sakit Konoha, kenapa? Ada begitu banyak dokter berbakat dan jenius selain aku.

Memikirkannya saja membuatku muak, statusku sekarang seorang janda, ya ini terlalu cepat di umur yang sudah ke 33 tahunnya, dulunya aku begitu sibuk dengan karirku hingga baru akan menikah saat berumur 29 tahun, itu sudah sangat terlambat bahkan menjadi pembicaraan beberapa rekan kerjaku, aku hanya menikmati masa pernikahan kami selama 3 tahun, semuanya hanya menyenangkan di awal hingga dia membuat masalah denganku dan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, dia memang lelaki yang pantas untuk di buang, aku yang lebih dulu menceraikannya.

Hentikan.

Aku tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu yang buruk itu lagi, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah lif, aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen, menempati lantai 20, di sini setiap lantainya hanya ada dua ruangan apartemen, jadi aku hanya memiliki sedikit tetangga, tetangga yang berhadapan langsung, mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri yang sangat-sangat harmonis, jujur itu membuatku iri, tapi aku merasa tidak perlu melakukannya terus menerus.

Berjalan gontai dan menekan tombol _password_ di pintu, aku ingin segera istirahat, rasanya sangat lelah, bukan lelah karena pekerjaanku, tapi lelah untuk melihat pria itu lagi, bahkan kami satu keahlian.

Lampu teras akan menyala otomatis dan ruang tamu sengaja gelap, aku akan mencari saklarnya, menyalakan lampu dan sangat terkejut.

"Si-si-siapa kau!" Panikku, ada seorang pria, mengenakan kaos hitam, jaket berbahan parasut dan celana jins, dia bahkan duduk santai di atas sofaku.

"Kau lupa padaku?" Ucapnya dengan suara terdengar berat itu, pria ini, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan untuk apa dia mengatakan hal itu?

"A-aku tidak tahu siapa kau, di rumahku tidak ada barang-barang mewah, a-a-aku akan memberimu uang." Ucapku, semakin panik, namun hal ini sangat aneh, apartemen ini di jaga ketat, dia tidak akan bisa masuk dengan kartus akses, bahkan _password _pintu selalu aku ganti, bagaimana dia bisa masuk?

"Ya mungkin kau memang sudah lupa, tapi aku yakin jika bekas luka di telapak tanganmu itu tidak akan membuatmu lupa." Ucapnya.

Bekas luka di telapak tangan? Menatap tanganku, bagaimana dia tahu bekas luka ini? Aku bahkan tidak terlalu memperlihatkan pada siapapun dan tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun.

"Aku yang melakukannya." Ucap pria itu dan samar-samar aku melihat sesosok anak kecil yang sepertinya mirip dengannya.

"Masih tidak ingat juga?" Ucapnya lagi.

Bekas di tangan ini, ucapan pria itu, aku tidak mungkin lupa, meskipun hal itu sudah terjadi cukup lama, apa mungkin dia anak yang itu? Anak kecil itu? 007 adalah nama kodenya, tapi itu terlalu panjang untuk di panggil, seluruh staf akan memanggilnya.

"Seven." Ucapku. Dia bereaksi, sorot mata kelam itu terlihat menajam. "Ka-kau sungguh Seven?" Ucapku lagi, memastikan jika benar anak kecil itu adalah dia.

"Aku tidak suka di panggil dengan nama aneh itu! Kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu." Tegasnya, dia terlihat sangat marah.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dia ada disini? Bukan, itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat, melainkan, kenapa dia masih hidup?

Aku cukup takut dengannya, meskipun masa lalu kami tidak buruk, namun dia meninggalkan bekas luka di telapak tanganku yang tak kunjung menghilang, aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan bekasnya.

Menatap tanganku dan kembali menatapnya, dia tidak suka di panggil dengan nama kode, aku tahu, tempat itu pasti meninggalkan ingatan yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku, aku tahu nama aslinya, hanya aku yang tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Seven'.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk waktu mengingatnya, aku akan tidur disini sementara waktu." Ucapnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau sungguh Seven! Ti-tidak, maksudku, kau sungguh Sasuke? Tapi anak-anak itu, aku pikir mereka-"

"-Mati? Kau pikir semuanya mati karena musibah itu?"

"Ya, bahkan beritanya tersebar dengan sangat cepat."

"Kami berhasil melarikan diri dari orang gila itu, tapi aku terpisah dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan terlihat sedih.

Entah mengapa mendengarnya saja membuatku senang, mereka selamat, orang gila yang di maksudkan Sasuke pasti adalah prof. Orochimaru, aku bahkan tidak habis pikir setelah berhenti kerja darinya, kenapa aku begitu mengagumi orang gila itu? Ya aku rasa dia memang gila, sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur." Ucapnya dan mulai berbaring di sofa.

"Tu-tunggu!" Cegatku lagi.

"Apa lagi?" Ucapnya dan menatap kesal padaku, aku baru sadar jika ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu, apa dia tidak pernah tidur?

"Kenapa kau harus ke rumahku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Dan-dan kenapa harus aku?" Ucapku, aku masih tidak mengerti, untuk apa Sasuke mencariku.

Apa mungkin.

Dia sungguh ingin balas dendam padaku?

"De-dengarkan aku, aku memang bekerja pada prof. Orochimaru dulunya, tapi aku sudah berhenti setelah tahu apa yang di lakukannya, aku hanya menjadi pendampingmu dulunya, aku bahkan tidak pernah berbuat kasar padamu, aku sangat peduli padamu saat itu." Ucapku panjang lebar, aku jauh lebih panik jika dia akan membunuhku, anak ini sangat jenius, bahkan mereka pernah di latih untuk membunuh.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku bingung.

"Apa kau datang untuk balas dendam padaku?" Ucapku.

Aku memikirkannya, aku yakin dia ingin balas dendam karena aku membantu percobaan prof. Orochimaru.

"Kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin tempat tinggal, aku tidak punya banyak pilihan untuk tinggal, sebelumnya aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, dan aku akhirnya menemukanmu." Ucapnya dan tatapan tenang itu terus mengarah padaku.

"Ke-kenapa mencariku? Pasti kau ingin balas dendam, hanya alasan saja jika kau ingin tempat tinggal, kau bisa tinggal dimana pun." Tegasku.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tinggal dimana pun dengan tenang?"

"Iya, kau akan mudah tinggal dimana pun."

"Aku pikir kau jenius, bagaimana kau tidak bisa menggunakan otakmu? Kau pikir aku dari mana? Apa aku punya orang tua? Apa aku punya uang? Apa aku punya sanak keluarga? Pikirkan lagi? Atau kau memang senang jika aku menjadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan?"

Jika benar dia gelandangan, kenapa penampilannya tidak seperti orang gelandangan? Kaos yang di gunakannya itu memang terlihat sederhana, tapi merek pada bagian dadanya itu aku sangat hapal, bahkan jaketnya dan jinsnya, itu barang-barang mahal! Apanya yang gelandangan? Lalu selama ini dia tinggal dimana? Tubuhnya memang terlihat cukup kurus dan juga terlalu putih pucat, dia seperti memiliki tubuh wanita ideal.

"Lalu bagaimana kau hidup selama ini?" Tanyaku, tidak mungkin pura-pura menjadi gelandangan padahal hidupnya kaya raya, atau dia tinggal bersama tante-tante kaya raya dan menjadikannya gigolo mereka, tidak-tidak, aku malah memikirkan hal aneh, Sasuke mungkin tidak seperti itu, dia bahkan sangat risih di sentuh oleh wanita.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, selama ini aku hanya mencarimu." Ucapnya dan raut wajahnya berubah, kenapa dia jadi menggemaskan seperti itu! Seperti puppy kecil yang di buang majikannya, hentikan itu! Apa dia sedang mencoba untuk meluluhkanku? Aku harus kuat.

"Jadi kau hanya akan tinggal disini?" Tanyaku, sejujurnya aku khawatir dan juga takut jika tinggal bersamanya.

"Iya, aku hanya akan tinggal dan tidak akan mengganggumu, kau tidak perlu mengurusku dan anggap saja aku tidak ada." Ucapnya.

Bagaimana menganggapmu tidak ada jika kau seperti pria dewasa yang bahkan sangat tinggi dariku! Menatapnya lagi, ini sudah 12 tahun berlalu, umur Sasuke mungkin masih 17 tahun, dia memang masih sangat muda, sikapnya saja yang terlanjur lebih dewasa, uhuk, aku bahkan sudah jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau tidak suka aku tinggal disini? Aku akan membayarmu." Ucapnya.

"Kau tadi katakan gelandangan, bagaimana kau bisa punya uang!" Protesku.

"Aku akan bekerja dan tidak akan tinggal dengan cuma-cuma di rumahmu."

Sejujurnya aku malas berbicara dengannya, dia adalah tipe keras kepala yang sulit untuk di atur bahkan saat masih berumur 5 tahun. Aku merindukan wajah menggemaskannya saat masih anak-anak, sekarang dia terlihat, ehem, aku tidak bisa bohong, dia menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan.

"Aku sudah katakan semuanya, biarkan aku tidur." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu!" Cegatku lagi.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau berani berbicara padaku lagi." Kesalnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Panikku, dia bahkan mengancamku, aku belum ingin mati, aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku.

Sasuke tidak berbicara, dia hanya menujuk kepalanya, bukan itu, dia menunjuk otaknya ya? Ini jadi seperti sebuah kuis, apa maksudnya gunakan otakku? Aku tidak mengerti! Sasuke kembali tidur dan aku masih ingin menanyakan banyak hal.

Bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari laboratorium itu?

Bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang lainnya?

Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah aku berhenti bekerja di tempat itu?

Bahkan saat ledakan di laboratorium itu aku sudah berhenti bekerja selama setahun.

Selama ini Sasuke bersembunyi dimana?

Kenapa dia mengatakan tidak bisa tinggal dengan tenang?

Dan kenapa dia mencariku? Apa itu bukan untuk balas dendam?

Aku sangat ingin tahu segalanya, menatap telapak tanganku, samar-samar aku melihat benda tajam itu tertusuk pada telapak tanganku dan darah mengalir di sela-sela luka robeknya, aku sampai berteriak kesakitan, benda tajam itu menembus telapak tanganku.

Itu sudah berlalu.

Kembali menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur nyenyak, lagi-lagi aku terfokus akan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarku, aku masih punya sebuah selimut lainnya, dia akan sakit jika hanya tidur seperti itu.

Menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia sampai tidak terusik, Sasuke benar-benar tertidur nyenyak dalam hitungan detik, apa dia tidak pernah tidur?

Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya tinggal disini? Aku masih memikirkan tentang balas dendamnya, padahal aku sungguh tidak pernah jahat padanya, aku peduli padanya, bahkan terlalu peduli, saat itu aku menyayanginya seperti adik bagiku, umur kami terlampau jauh dan dia sangat manis saat masih kecil, hanya saja sorot mata itu akan selalu terlihat kosong, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Setelah melihat Sasuke, semua ingatan di laboratorium itu kembali terbayang-bayang di kepalaku, Sasuke bukan satu-satunya anak yang menjadi percobaan, Sasuke atau Seven atau 007 adalah nama kode Sasuke, semua anak menggunakan nama kode, mereka tidak punya keluarga dan di kumpulkan di laboratorium itu untuk satu tujuan, mungkin ada sekitar 50 anak yang bahkan di eliminasi dengan sangat kejam hingga tertinggal 20 anak, dari 20 anak pun mereka masih melakukan eliminiasi hingga melihat siapa yang masih bisa bertahan.

Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo-halo... *teriak pakai toa*

apa kabar semuanya...! padahal belum lama ini menyelesaikan sebuah fic, uhuk" uhuk.

author pernah sampaikan sebelumnya di fic yang telah tamat kemarin, author punya fic baru lagi, jadi rencana mau di buat oneshoot atau chapter, dan akhirnya jadi chapter =w= (merasa bodoh sendiri)

oh author lupa sesuatu! HAHAHAHAHA dan setelah kembali membaca fic 'i hate you all' yaa author tahu, typo banyak seperti biasanya dan hal yang paling di lupakan adalah.

kenapa Sasuke menggunakan nama akun july-24 pada Linenya? =w= author sungguh melupakan itu, gara-gara semangat untuk menyelesaikan ficnya, jadi alasannya adalah karena Sasuke tidak bisa menerima hari kelahirannya yang tanggal 23 july, seperti review siapa yaa, author lupa juga =w= maafkan author, pokoknya, begitu, jadi kenapa dia tidak menggunakan july-23? itu adalah tanggal lahirnya kan, tapi ini hanya alasan di dalam fic 'i hate you all' Sasuke jadi terus memikirkan perbuatan ibunya dan berharap di tanggal itu dia tidak pernah lahir, ya kira-kira seperti itu.

okey kita akhiri fic yang udah lewat itu. move on!

jika kalian pernah membaca fic sasuke fans yang judul **'stay with murderer'** dan '**002'** kalau belum tahu, baca dulu deh, *sekalian promosi* ya di jamin seru deh itu fic.

jadi fic kali ini hampir dan ya kesannya kayak di dua fic yang author sebutkan tadi, tapi isinya nggak sama juga, hanya kesannya saja dan disini author menggunakan judul 007, berasa mirip film yaa, heheh, bukan! alasan mengambil 7 karena itu bulan kelahiran Sasuke, *alasan* dan itu nama kodentuk Sasuke.

author masih tidak kapok untuk membuat fic TBC dan untuk fic "gadis mimpi" yang rumit, author masih menyelesaikan chapter terakhir.

berharap fic ini tetap menghibur, ya author hanya harapkan itu XD

updatenya mungkin nggak terlalu cepat juga, =w=

okey mungkin segitu saja penyampaian author.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

12 tahun yang lalu.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Namaku di sebut di depan podium, sebagai mahasiswa terbaik yang cepat menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya di umurku yang masih 21 tahun ini, kata orang-orang di sekitarku, aku jenius, hal itu sudah terlihat saat aku masih di bangku sekolah dasar hingga ayah dan ibu memasukkanku ke kelas akselerasi.

Aku tidak terlalu pusing akan sebuah pencapaianku, tapi aku hanya selalu penasaran akan sesuatu yang selama ini aku pelajari, aku ingin melakukan banyak riset bersama para profesor yang terkenal dan membuatku kagum, salah satunya adalah prof. Orochimaru yang sangat terkenal di kampusku dulu.

Aku sampai ingin bergabung dalam sebuah penelitian yang tengah di garapnya, namun berada di luar Konoha, aku mencoba mendaftarkan diri dan hal itu membuat Prof. Orochimaru tertarik pada hasil nilaiku selama ini, aku dan beberapa dokter mengikutinya di laboratorium yang berada di pulau Kiri, pulau itu cukup jauh dan di sana hanya ada bangunan laboratorium yang sangat besar dan luas, seperti sebuah kota kecil, di sekelilingnya di pasang pagar pembatas beraliran tegang listrik, siapa pun akan sulit keluar masuk area ini, penjagaannya 24 jam, pengawasan CCTV dan petugas dimana-mana, mereka bahkan dari kesatuan khusus, tempat macam apa ini hingga harus di jaga ketat? Kami bahkan harus menandatangi beberapa surat sebelum bergabung dan menerima apapun yang terjadi selama kami di sana.

Aku sangat penasaran, apa yang sedang di lakukan prof. Orochimaru? Dia selalu membuat hal yang membuat seluruh dunia takjub, semua hasil-hasil karyanya akan menjadi hal yang berguna di masa depan, namun kali ini membuatku tidak habis pikir.

Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan rapat dan di tanganku ada lembaran penelitian, ini hanya tentang melatih anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan di luar batas kewajaran, aku masih tidak mengerti, dari hasil penelitian itu, mereka menggunakan 50 anak yang katanya anak-anak terlantar dan di pelihara dengan baik, ini tugas yang mulia sebelum aku tahu yang sebenarnya, aku memikirkan mereka akan memiliki hidup enak selama di dalam laboratorium ini.

Namun saat tinggal 20 anak dan masing-masing dari kami harus mendampinginya, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Seven (007) nama kode yang di gunakan padanya, anak kecil berambut hitam dengan style dongker, kulit putih, pipinya sedikit tembem dan tatapan itu, terlihat sangat kosong.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini telah di alaminya, yang aku tahu aku harus menjaganya sebagai dokter pendampingnya, tugas lainnya, aku harus merawatnya dan mencatat setiap perubahan padanya.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan tujuan penelitian ini, tapi semakin ke sini, aku semakin tidak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun terhadap anak kecil ini, dan aku menjadi orang yang seharusnya di salahkan dalam kekacauan yang telah di buat Seven.

Kemudian.

"Kakak, kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, aku merasa sangat kasihan dengan semua yang di jalaninya di dalam laboratorium ini.

"Mungkin setelah semua tes kalian selesai." Ucapku, sedikit memberinya harapan.

"Begitu yaa." Ucapnya dan terlihat lesu.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku janji akan mengajakmu kemana pun setelah semua tesmu selesai, kita bisa ke taman ria dan bermain sepuasnya."

"Sungguh!" Ucapnya dan kali ini dia terlihat bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, aku janji padamu." Tegasku. Aku mulai membuat ucapan omong kosong untuknya, entah apa ini akan berdampak buruk atau tidak.

Sorot mata itu menandakan dia lelah dengan apa yang selama ini di jalaninya.

Aku pikir mereka akan bermain dan menerima perlakuan baik selama di dalam lab ini, tapi itu hanya sebuah kedok bohong dari rencana penelitian ini, mereka memang tidak pernah di paksa, namun mereka di tuntut untuk melakukan sebuah perintah, itu sama saja.

Setiap pagi mereka harus bangun dan berolahraga, setelahnya makanan mereka akan selalu di siapkan, dan setelah kegiatan normal itu selesai, mereka akan melakukan banyak hal semacam tes, membongkar senjata dan memasangnya kembali, merakit semacam senjata dan merakit bom, berlatih menembak, berlatih bela diri, menguasi tanaman obat dan bahan beracun, berlatih melumpuhkan seseorang dalam waktu yang cepat dan melakukan banyak hal lainnya, mereka seperti di bersiapkan sebagai petugas khusus.

Lalu untuk apa semua itu?

Prof. Orochimaru ingin mengembangkan anak-anak yang terlantar menjadi orang yang berguna, aku rasa kegunaan mereka itu akan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tanpa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini di dalam lab.

Ini bukan tugas mulia.

Semua ini salah.

Namun aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, aku sudah menandatangi kontrak dan Seven adalah anak yang sangat ingin aku bawa pergi dari sana.

Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya Seven, aku memanggilnya Sasuke, itu adalah namanya di dalam laboratorium ini, entah itu nama aslinya atau nama samaran juga, identitas mereka benar-benar tidak ada dan semua di buat di dalam lab ini.

"Aku senang dengan perkembangan Seven, anak itu cukup cerdas dan sangat pandai mengontrol diri." Ucap Prof. Orochimaru padaku, hari ini kami harus memperlihatkan grafik perubahan anak-anak yang kami dampingi.

Menatapnya dan aku sangat ingin mengatakan, apa aku bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat ini? Aku pikir ini tempat yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak, mereka tertekan dan ketakutan, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang mereka tidak suka, seharusnya di umur seperti ini mereka hanya tahu bermain dan bersekolah, meskipun di sini mereka sekolah, tetap saja sekolahnya seperti melatih seorang yang telah dewasa.

Dan setiap aku bertemu Sasuke, dia akan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar?" Tanyanya dan menatap penuh harap padaku.

Sekali lagi aku hanya memberinya harapan palsu dan kebohongan, aku yakin tes ini tidak akan selesai hingga Prof. Orochimaru mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya dari anak-anak ini.

Dan di hari itu.

**Dorr!**

Ahhhkkkkk!

Teriak seorang dokter pendamping, hari ini mereka latihan menembak namun anak kecil itu menembak tepat ke kepalanya, yang aku lakukan adalah memeluk Sasuke, menutupi penglihatannya dan tidak membiarkannya melihat anak kecil itu tumbang dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya yang telah bocor menembus kepalanya.

Anak-anak yang lain melihatnya dan mereka hanya mematung dengan tatapan syok itu, aku yakin mereka akan menjadi trauma setelah melihat ini, para petugas berdatangan dan meminta seluruh dokter membawa anak-anak itu kembali ke kamarnya, sementara itu, anak kecil yang telah meninggal itu di bawa dengan tandu dan di tutupi kain putih, aku tidak membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya sedikit pun hingga kami benar-benar keluar dan kembali ke kamar.

Ini sungguh mengerikan, aku berpikir jika anak itu sudah mencapai tingkat depresinya hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Dokter pendamping itu di pulangkan, dia tidak bisa mendampingi siapapun lagi disini, hanya satu dokter untuk satu anak.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap harinya anak-anak ini di berikan obat, semacam obat penenang, namun aku diam-diam menelitinya, kandungan obat ini seperti merangsang otak untuk patuh dan mereka akan terkontrol, semacam obat pengendalian, namun lagi-lagi Prof. Orochimaru berbohong dengan mengatakan ini hanya vitamin untuk mereka.

Setiap kamar mereka di pasang CCTV dan di jaga di depan pintu, bahkan CCTV itu tak luput dari kamar mandi mereka, ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Semuanya di mulai dari sini.

"Aku membawakan buku-buku cerita yang bagus untukmu." Ucapku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sikap dokter pendamping yang lainnya kepada anak-anak yang mereka awasi, aku dan Sasuke cukup dekat, aku sering menceritakan kota kelahiranku, dia begitu antusias dan berharap suatu hari nanti dia bisa datang ke sana dan memintaku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Aku senang mendengar setiap ucapan antusiasnya itu, tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda, aku sengaja memberikannya buku dengan sebuah catatan kecil disana, dari sini di CCTV tidak akan menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, disini pun para dokter mendapat tempat tersendiri, kami mendapat hak khusus selama itu tidak mengganggu penelitian anak-anak ini.

Sasuke membuka buku itu dan mulai membaca tulisan yang aku tunjuk.

**Jangan minum obat apapun yang aku berikan.**

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Ini buku yang menyenangkan, apa aku bisa membacanya semua?" Tanyanya padaku, inilah tipe anak yang jenius, mereka pun harus pandai berakting dan mengetahui situasinya, selama ini indra kepekaan mereka di latih hingga tajam.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membawakan buku yang lainnya untukmu." Ucapku.

Bahkan buku-buku yang masuk saja harus di periksa, aku juga sering membawakan cemilan untuk Sasuke dan itu di perbolehkan oleh Prof. Orochimaru, aku mendapat sedikit perlakukan khusus darinya, katanya perkembangan setiap anak berpengaruh dari dokternya.

Sekarang tinggal 19 anak dan setiap aku melihat mereka, sorot mata yang hampa dan kosong, mereka hanya akan mendengar perintah dari sebuah suara, aku harap Sasuke tetap pandai berakting selama melakukan tes, hanya dia yang tidak meminum obat yang aku berikan, aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan, dia membuang obat itu tanpa ketahuan.

Aku rasa ini adalah jalan terbaik dengan tidak membiarkan Sasuke meminum obat itu, tapi hal buruk mulai terjadi.

"Aku ingin keluar! Katakan pada pria berambut hitam itu!" Teriak Sasuke, dia lepas kendali, aku berusaha menenangkannya, tapi semakin aku menenangkannya, Sasuke semakin mengamuk, tatapannya berubah, dia seperti tidak bisa membedakan siapapun lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil pulpen yang ada di saku bajuku dan menusuk telapak tanganku hingga tembus, aku sampai terjatuh dan Sasuke seakan ingin kembali menyerangku, namun sebelum itu terjadi, petugas telah menembaknya dengan senapan obat bius.

"Kakak berbohong! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriaknya, dia masih berteriak dan kembali berusaha menyerang, para petugas melindungiku, Sasuke kembali mendapat tembakan obat bius hingga dia terlihat lemas.

Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke menatap sedih ke arahku.

"Kau sudah janji padaku, kak~" Ucapnya dengan nada lemah hingga jatuh dan pingsan.

Maaf.

Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati dan menahan rasa sakit pada telapak tanganku ini, darah yang merembes pada luka robek di tanganku sangat sakit, aku bisa menahannya, namun ucapan Sasuke membuat hatiku ikut sakit, aku menjanjikan sebuah kepalsuan padanya dan membuatku merasa sangat-sangat bersalah.

Maaf.

Berkali-kali aku meminta maaf, aku yakin Sasuke terlanjur membenciku.

Semua ini juga salahku, aku melarangnya meminum obat itu hanya untuk melindunginya dan malah membuatnya berbalik menyerangnku, Prof. Orochimaru menemukan keanehan itu hingga aku di ganti oleh dokter lain dan dosis untuk Sasuke di naikkan, dia bahkan akan di awasi ketat setiap meminum obatnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

terima kasih jika masih ada yang setia membaca fic author *senang*

di chapter ini adalah flashback asal usul Sasuke, sedikit tragis yaa, tapi tenang saja, fic ini nggak selalu tragis-tragis, ada kok manis-manisnya tapi nanti, soalnya itu bukan inti dari fic ini hehehe, =w=

.

.

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, aku di pindahkan di bagian staf dan setelah setahun berlalu, masa kontrakku hampir habis dan Prof. Orochimaru menyayangkan tindakanku.

"Aku sangat menyukai kinerjamu Sakura, tapi sayang sekali jika kau tidak memperpanjang kontrakmu."

"Maafkan aku Prof. tapi tetap saja anda adalah profesor yang sangat aku kagumi." Ucapku, ini hanya pujian sebelum aku tahu dia melakukan apa sekarang.

"Jadi kau akan pindah dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Rumah sakit Konoha."

"Oh, kau akan bertemu teman lamaku, sekarang dia yang menjabat sebagai direktur kepala rumah sakit."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, aku masih bisa mendapat ilmu dari temanmu." Ucapku.

"Aku harap jika kau tertarik dengan penelitianku lagi, aku dengan senang hati membiarkanmu kembali." Ucapnya, seakan ingin membiarkanku tetap disini, tapi aku sudah cukup muak dan lelah memasang wajah topeng ini.

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu nantinya." Bohongku.

"Oh ya, aku minta maaf akan kecelakaan itu." Ucapnya dan menatap tanganku yang masih di perban.

"Tidak masalah Prof. ini juga pasti akan terjadi pada pekerjaan seperti ini, aku anggap ini sebagai pengalaman saja dan aku harap Sasuke, ah, maksudku, Seven akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik." Ucap Prof. Orochimaru dan memperlihatkan senyum aneh itu, aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

Aku akhirnya keluar dari pulau itu, sebelum keluar mereka memeriksa segalanya dan kembali meminta tanda tanganku untuk sepakat tidak mengatakan apapun setelah keluar dari laboratorium ini, ada sanksi yang cukup besar jika aku membocorkan penelitian ini, katanya ini adalah hal yang masih di rahasiakan.

Ada yang mengatakan padaku, beberapa dokter yang mencoba menceritakan keluar tentang percobaan dari lab ini, pada akhirnya di temukan meninggal tanpa ada yang tahu penyebabnya, aku rasa hal ini benar-benar di tutupi bahkan ada campur tangan dari pemerintahan, Prof. Orochimaru seperti mengendalikan mereka dan mereka begitu berharap banyak pada Profesor gila itu.

Akhirnya aku terlepas namun tetap menyisahkan rasa bersalah pada Sasuke, aku selalu mengingatnya setiap aku melihat anak-anak kecil, aku adalah dokter spesalis anak dan akan terus bertemu dengan anak-anak, hal ini terus berlangsung hingga aku sering bermimpi buruk tentangnya dan setiap kali rasanya tanganku akan terasa sakit padahal luka itu sudah sembuh dan menyisahkan bekas yang samar-samar.

**Ending FlashBack.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbangun dari mimpi burukku, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mimpi buruk seperti itu? Menatap sekitar, aku masih hidup dan aku masih berada di kamarku, aku memimpikan Sasuke kembali muncul di hadapanku dan bahkan berniat membunuhku, kenapa aku harus bermimpi buruk lagi tentangnya? Ini sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah dan aku kembali memikirkannya, berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi, mencuci wajahku dan menatap cermin besar di hadapanku, aku sungguh tidak berbuat salah padanya, dia anak yang baik, aku hanya keliru dan tidak melakukan prosedur di lab itu, seharusnya aku memang yang di salahkan dan luka di tangan ini cukup pantas untukku.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, aku cukup haus, seseorang tengah sibuk di meja makan dengan ponsel yang tengah di bongkarnya.

Ha!

Aku sampai bersandar pada kulkas dan menatap syok pada pemuda itu, dia bahkan menatap tajam padaku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau habis melihat hantu?" Ucapnya, suaranya terdengar begitu berat sekarang.

"Se- ah tidak-tidak, maksudku Sasuke?" Ucapku, aku sampai mencubit lenganku, sakit, aku sedang tidak mimpi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi jika masih lelah." Ucapnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini! Jadi kau sungguh datang? Apa kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" Ucapku, panik.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya semalam, untuk apa aku mengulang ucapanku lagi?" Ucapnya dan terlihat kesal padaku.

Sungguh?

Jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi?

Sasuke benar-benar datang dan ingin tinggal bersamaku, apa dia tidak berniat membalas dendam padaku? Aku masih tidak percaya.

Sedikit takut, berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, mengamati apa yang sedang di lakukannya, dia tengah membongkar sebuah ponsel dan entah apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan lagi-lagi menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Cueknya.

Sekarang dia jauh lebih menyebalkan, padahal dulunya dia begitu manis.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Ya, sangat lapar." Tegasnya.

"Akan aku buatkan sarapan." Ucapku.

Meskipun masih sangat penasaran akan tujuannya tinggal bersamaku, aku mungkin bisa berhati-hati sekaligus mencari informasi padanya, aku sedikit penasaran akan laboratorium itu, katanya lab itu di rancang dengan begitu canggih hingga hal semacam kebakaran atau ledakan pun tidak akan merusak bangunannya.

Menaruh dua sarapan di meja dan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan ponsel yang telah selesai di bongkarnya dan di rakit kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lab itu?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke menatapku sejenak, dia hanya terdiam dan terus memasang tatapan tajam itu, aku mengartikan, jangan bicara apapun padaku atau jangan tanya apapun padaku, mungkin saja seperti itu, Sasuke cukup membenci tempat itu.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Ucapku, dan akhirnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi tenang. "Aku pergi dengan keadaan yang cukup kacau, aku bahkan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, seharusnya aku mengatakan segalanya." Tambahku, aku ingin segera menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini, aku terus di hantui oleh kesalahanku.

"Aku yang minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, tidak menatapku dan sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel itu. "Aku lepas kendali, semua yang kau lakukan padaku dulunya adalah karena kau peduli, aku tahu itu, walaupun saat itu umurku masih 5 tahun, aku mengerti segalanya." Lanjutnya. Dia memang anak kecil yang berpikiran dewasa dulunya.

Ini membuatku sedikit lega, dia tidak menyalahkanku.

"Jadi selama ini apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, jangan membuat pertanyaan baru, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ucapnya, suasana hatinya begitu cepat berubah.

"Aku bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, hanya itu saja." Ucapku.

"Benarkah, aku pikir kau sudah bersama seorang pria."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Aku memang pernah bersama seseorang, tapi itu sudah sangat lama, kami bercerai, dan tolong jangan di ungkit." Ucapku, bagaimana Sasuke tahu aku pernah menikah? Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengingat pria brengs*k itu lagi.

"Oh."

Hanya itu, dia hanya mengatakan 'oh' dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jika kau ingin tinggal disini, mulai hari ini kita harus membuat kesepakatan." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin dia membuat masalah denganku.

"Apa?" Ucapnya dan kembali menatap tajam padaku.

"Jangan mengotori ruangan, kau harus selalu bersih dan jangan berisik, aku tidak suka orang berisik dan mungkin aku akan jarang di rumah, jadi aku harap kau bisa betah sendirian dan jika aku membawa teman, tolong tetap berada di dalam ruangan, aku tidak ingin mereka membuat gosip aneh aku serumah dengan pemuda yang jauh lebih muda dariku." Ucapku.

"Aku mengerti."

"Lalu, apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanyaku, tidak mungkin dia hanya ingin tinggal saja.

"Aku mau satu ruangan kosongmu itu."

"Oh baiklah, kita akan membersihkannya bersama."

"Tidak, aku sibuk, tolong bersihkan." Ucapnya dan membuatku sedikit malas.

Hari ini kami tidak bisa berbicara banyak, aku harus bekerja, aku sangat ingin menanyakan banyak hal, tapi Sasuke terus menatap tajam padaku setiap aku memulai pembicaraan tentang lab itu.

Tapi aku memikirkan hal lain, keinginanku yang dulu, aku sangat ingin membawanya pergi dari lab itu dan mengadopsinya menjadi adikku, sekarang hal itu terwujud, namun aku masih memiliki rasa takut terhadapnya, semoga pemikiran buruk ini tidak menggangguku, aku selalu yakin jika Sasuke adalah anak yang baik, dari dulu maupun sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu terlewatkan, aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan tinggal bersama seven, anak dari lab yang hancur itu, aku ingin tahu keadaan lab itu sekarang bagaimana? Tapi tidak ada kabar terbaru, padahal lab itu di tutupi, tapi kabar hancurnya lab itu tersebar memalui berita, tidak ada juga yang menjelaskan lab itu untuk apa, mereka hanya mengatakan secara garis besar, lab itu adalah tempat Prof. Orochimaru mengembangkan penelitian miliknya untuk masa depan, kabar Prof. Orochimaru pun tidak terdengar juga, dia seperti menghilang begitu saja, apa dia tewas dalam lab? Atau ada hal lain yang terjadi padanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini di rumah, dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di dalam kamarnya, dia hanya akan keluar jika aku memanggilnya makan dan hari-hari berikutnya.

"Kiriman paket untuk anda nyonya." Ucap seorang petugas apartemen, aku harus turun berkali-kali hanya untuk beberapa paket yang di kirim ke alamatku, aku tidak pernah membeli atau memesan apapun.

"Itu paketku." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku juga penasaran apa yang di lakukannya di kamarnya selama ini, dia bahkan menguncinya dan tidak membiarkanku masuk.

Aku jadi rajin turun ke bawah hanya untuk mengambil paket hingga meminta para petugas untuk membawakannya saja, Sasuke sungguh menyusahkanku dengan paket-paketnya itu, isinya pun dia tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku, setelah paket di terima dia akan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Tunggu, ada yang salah dengan ini.

"Sasuke aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapku, apa dia pikir aku wanita yang bodoh? Aku menyadari segalanya.

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan cepat, aku sangat sibuk." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi mengatakan sibuk, memangnya apa yang di kerjakannya? Dia hanya berada di kamar berjam-jam.

"Dari mana kau mendapat uang hingga bisa memesan berkali-kali? Bahkan paket-paket itu, tidak mungkin datang dengan sendirinya." Ucapku, aku harus tahu dari mana Sasuke mendapat uang, pesanan paketnya bahkan sudah tak terhitung, dari dos kecil hingga ada dos yang cukup besar dan isinya cukup berat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

pertama-tama.

selamat tahun baru 2020. di tahun lalu mungkin masih banyak hal yang belum tercapai, tahun ini pun tidak memiliki banyak keinginan, yang penting apapun yang di rencanakan terwujud, amin. Termasuk punya laptop baru, amin...!

dan selamat tahun baru untuk para reader, selama 2019 author udah menghasilkan beberapa karya yang setidaknya membuat para penikmat fanfic terhibur, nggak nyangka, tahun lalu cukup produktif, dan terima kasih atas support dan apapun dari para reader, saya pun hanya seorang author biasa yang masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, baik sebagai author fanfic maupun di dunia nyata. yaa saya rasa semuanya begitu juga, eheh, hanya allah makhluk yang sempurna. :)

okey, kenapa ini terkesan sendu ya, apa mungkin pengaruh cuaca? ya pokoknya hati-hati di musim ini, selain penyakit, banjir pun menjadi hal yang di khawatirkan, author bersyukur rumah author tahun 2019 terhindar dari bajir dan berharap seterusnya, soalnya tahun 2017-2018 rumah author kena banjir, yang lainnya, berharap tidak terkena banjir , kalaupun kena, tolong jaga diri dan sebisa mungkin mengungsi di saat air cukup tinggi dan membahayakan diri.

sebelumnya author rencana mau updata ONESHOOT, sebagai spesial tahun baru, tapi di karena pas malam tahun baru author punya job, jadi nggak sempat selesaikan T_T mungkin akan di update, tapi kesan tahun barunya dah lenyap, *hiks*

dan hari ini author akhirnya bisa update fic ini, yang "gadis mimpi" belum kelar, author selalu punya banyak dilema saat menamatkan sebuah fic =_=" jadi harap bisa menikmati chapter ini sebagai penggantinya. chapter ini adalah sedikit lanjutan dari flashback kemarin dan masih banyak hal yang simpang siur dari Sasuke =w= semuanya masih menjadi misteri, hehehe,

dan kira-kira siapa pria yang kalian harapkan telah menikah dengan Sakura? author memberi sebuah kebebasan untuk para reader menentukan mantan suami Sakura.

.

.

see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana kau mendapat uang hingga bisa memesan berkali-kali? Bahkan paket-paket itu, tidak mungkin datang dengan sendirinya." Ucapku, aku harus tahu dari mana Sasuke mendapat uang, pesanan paketnya bahkan sudah tak terhitung, dari dos kecil hingga ada dos yang cukup besar dan isinya cukup berat.

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menatapku, aku tidak suka di tatapnya, dia adalah pemuda yang masih sangat muda, sadarlah Sakura! Badannya saja yang besar.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal disini." Tegasku.

"Aku bekerja." Ucapnya, akhirnya Sasuke berbicara, namun tatapan itu sulit membuatku menebak apa dia tengah berbohong atau jujur padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bekerja jika setiap harinya hanya di kamar saja?" Apa dia ingin membodohiku lagi?

"Pekerjaanku hanya memprogram sebuah data, dan mereka akan membayarku."

Pekerjaan memprogram data? Apa itu yang di lakukannya selama ini? Apa paket-paket itu semacam _hardware_ dan _software_ yang di pesannya?

"Sungguh? Aku masih tidak percaya padamu, biarkan aku masuk ke kamarmu dan aku akan memastikan segalanya." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk." Ucap Sasuke dan segera saja menghalangi pintu masuknya.

"Kenapa? Ini rumahku, aku bebas masuk di kamar mana pun."

"Di dalam adalah ruangan milikku."

"Sejak kapan ruangan itu milikmu? Aku hanya memberimu tempat tinggal sementara. Cepat minggir dan biarkan aku melihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan di dalam."

"Tidak bisa."

Dasar keras kepala.

Mencoba menarik Sasuke menjauh dari pintu kamarnya, namun dia jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Aku akan membeli kamarmu ini sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menjual apapun di dalam rumah ini." Ucapku dan berusaha menariknya, namun Sasuke tidak terusik dan malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Selesai, aku sudah membeli ruangan kamarmu ini." Ucapnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah bukti transfer ke rekeningku, menghitung angka nol yang tertera di sana.

"100 juta! Kau gila! Hanya kamar dan kau membayarnya sebesar itu! Tunggu, dari mana lagi uang sebanyak itu!" Ucapku, aku tidak akan percaya, dia baru tinggal beberapa hari di rumah dan sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu. "Dan dari mana kau tahu nomer rekeningku?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, apapun itu, tidak ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui." Ucap Sasuke.

Membuatku berhenti menjauhkannya dari pintu dan mengambil jarak darinya, kenapa aku merasa sangat malu sekali, ucapan macam itu? Memangnya dia tahu apa saja dariku?

"Ka-kau memata-mataiku selama ini?" Tuduhku.

"Mungkin saja." Ucapnya santai.

"Kau ini stalker? Sejak kapan kau mencari tahu segala hal tentangku?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mencari tahu apapun tentangmu?" Ucapnya dan saat ini dia memasang wajah memelas itu, jangan berusaha membuatku luluh! Aku wanita tua yang tidak akan luluh pada seorang pemuda! "Kakak." Ucapnya lagi.

Uhk!

rasanya aku tertusuk akan sesuatu, dia memanggilku 'kakak'! sudah berapa tahun berlalu saat dia masih kecil dan memanggilku kakak, sekarang dia memanggilku seperti itu lagi.

Tidak Sakura! Dia sedang berusaha meluluhkanmu lagi, tahan! Tahan!

"Aku masih ingin memanggilmu kakak." Ucapnya.

Hentikan itu Sasuke! Aku semakin tidak kuat oleh ucapanmu dan sikap memelasmu itu, kau jadi terkesan sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa aku salah? Aku sudah membeli kamarmu ini, atau itu kurang? Aku bisa mengirimkannya lagi." Ucapnya dan segera menahan tangannya untuk menekan ponselnya lagi.

"Cukup Sasuke, bukannya aku tidak ingin kau tinggal disini, aku sangat ingin kau tinggal, aku sangat ingin menjadi kakakmu dan ambil kembali uangmu, aku akan mentransfernya ulang." Ucapku, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dan akhirnya luluh padanya.

"Tidak perlu, gunakan uangnya sebaik mungkin."

"Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan, setidaknya jangan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit, dan jangan menyimpan rahasia apapun dariku."

"Baiklah, di dalam hanya ada laptop dan beberapa perangkat _hardware_ untuk mendukung pekerjaanku dan juga di dalam tertumpuk banyak majalah dewasa, aku tidak ingin kau masuk dan melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan dia memang wajah tenangnya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Majalah dewasa?

"Kenapa kau membaca hal semacam itu! Buang sekarang juga, jangan membaca yang aneh-aneh! Aku pikir kau anak yang jenius, ya tuhan aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengatakan majalah itu. Baik aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tapi jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi darinya, wajahku terasa memanas, ya aku tahu dia sudah mulai remaja, tapi 17 tahun dan kau malah mengatakan majalah yang sebaiknya di baca saat kau sudah berumur 20an, tidak-tidak, kenapa aku mengoreksinya?

"Pokoknya kau harus membuang majalah seperti itu!" Tegasku.

"Akan aku lakukan setelah membacanya."

Arrggg! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rs. Konoha.**

Memeriksa data pasienku di dalam ruanganku, beberapa hari ke depan ada anak kecil yang akan di operasi akibat tumor yang di deritanya, ini masih stadium awal, sebaiknya di operasi agar tidak menjadi lebih ganas, sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatku menjedah sejenak kegiatanku.

"Masuk." Ucapku.

Pintu itu terbuka dan seseorang yang aku harapkan tidak perlu bertemu lagi, aku tahu kami tidak mungkin tidak akan bertemu apalagi sama-sama dokter spesialis anak.

"Ada perlu apa dokter Sai." Tanyaku. Aku akan lebih profesional meskipun saat pulang ke rumah aku merasa sangat kesal akan sikap dan tindakannya.

"Kau masih bekerja di jam seperti ini?" Ucapnya dan terdengar seperti basa-basi.

"Ada apa? Jika kau tidak memiliki kepentingan, kau bisa keluar, dokter." Tegasku.

"Maaf jika sikapku kurang baik padamu." Ucapnya dia bahkan memasang wajah bersalah itu, untuk apa? Kenapa harus bersikap seperti itu lagi? Setahun berpisahan bukan hal yang mudah, aku bahkan sangat sulit untuk menerima ucapanku sendiri, aku hampir merasa bersalah telah menceraikannya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin minta maaf dengan tulus jika dulunya aku sangat buruk bahkan berbuat hal bodoh padamu, aku hanya asal menuduhmu-"

"-Karena kau ingin menutupi kesalahanmu? Sudahlah dokter, hari ini aku sangat sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara, lagi pula jika kau bahagia bersama selingkuhanmu, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya." Potongku.

Saat itu, aku tahu, aku merasakan ada perubahan yang aneh bahkan saat mereka bersama, mereka jelas-jelas memiliki hubungan dan dokter Sai malah menunduhku berselingkuh. Kapan dia melihatku dekat dengan seorang pria selain dia? Aku yakin jika itu hanya untuk menutupi kebusukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau masih marah hingga sekarang." Ucapnya.

"Marah? Tenang saja, aku tidak marah, tapi tolong keluar dari ruanganku, aku sungguh sibuk hari ini." Ucapku, aku menahan diri.

"Aku harap kita bisa berbicara lagi." Ucapnya dan beranjak dari ruanganku.

Bersandar pada kursiku dan menghela napas, sejujurnya aku sangat kesal, aku menahannya sejak tadi, aku sangat ingin marah dan memukulnya, kenapa dia berbuat hal kotor seperti itu? Aku sungguh mencintainya hingga menunggu saat-saat hubungan kami menjadi resmi, setelah resmi kebahagiaan hanya sesaat dan pertengkaran yang menjadi dominan di antara kami.

Lagi-lagi aku memikrikan segalanya, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya masuk atau aku harus pura-pura akan keluar, menghindarinya lebih baik, sekarang sikapnya berbeda, aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan peduli padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap beberapa kaleng bir di atas meja, aku tidak tahu kenapa harus minum di saat marah seperti ini, ya aku sangat kesal padanya, sekarang, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya menjadi sangat baik dan begitu lembut padaku, kenapa aku harus peduli? Kenapa? Apa aku ini tipe wanita yang cepat sekali luluh pada apapun? Padahal setahun yang lalu, aku sudah tidak tahan akan sikapnya dan melayangkan surat cerai padanya, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan untuk menahanku, dokter Sai menandatanginya dengan santai, setelahnya dia memilih pergi dariku.

Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan apa yang telah aku pilih.

"Aku tidak minum." Ucap seseorang di sebelahku, aku sibuk dengan pikiranku dan tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, dia sibuk dengan cemilannya, apa itu tomat? Dia menaruh tomat buah yang terlihat matang di atas piring, tak lupa siaran berita yang tengah di tontonnya.

Hari ini dia tidak mengurung diri dan bersantai di sofa ruang nonton.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengajakmu minum, aku hanya sedikit sial hari ini." Ucapku, aku sudah terlanjur membeli kaleng bir ini, aku juga tidak mungkin mengajak Sasuke minum, dia masih cukup muda untuk minum, mengambil satu dan memulai meminumnya.

"Apa setiap kau sial, kau akan minum? Kau dokter yang buruk." Ucapnya, aku jadi merasa disindir oleh seorang laki-laki muda.

"Ya, aku mungkin dokter yang buruk." Ucapku dan kembali meneguk kaleng birku namun kegiatanku terhenti, Sasuke menahan kaleng bir di tanganku.

"Berhenti minum." Ucapnya, bahkan menatap tajam padaku.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucapku dan melepaskan dengan paksa tangannya dari kalengku. "Kau masih bocah, jadi jangan menasehatiku." Tambahku.

"Aku juga tidak suka saat kau mengatakan bocah padaku." Ucapnya, terlihat kesal dan kembali menatap layar tv.

"Kau masih bocah, aku selalu menganggapmu seperti itu." Ucapku dan mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepalanya.

"Hentikan itu." Protes Sasuke dan menepis tanganku.

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau sayang pada kakakmu ini." Ucapku lagi dan ingin kembali menyentuh puncuk kepalanya, pergerakan tanganku terhenti, Sasuke menahan tanganku dan menatap kesal padaku.

Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan mengganggunya, aku hanya merasa perlu mencari suasana lain untuk menghilangkan pikiranku yang kacau ini.

"Setidaknya lakukan dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke menaruh tanganku tepat di atas kepalanya, dia memintaku untuk mengusapnya perlahan, aku baru menyadari jika rambutnya begitu halus.

**[suara Tv]**

_Kami laporkan telah terjadi sebuah ledakan di salah satu pabrik pengelolah obat-obatan yang di dirikan oleh prof. Orochimaru, keadaan baru-baru saja terjadi dan sekarang repoter kami akan memperlihatkan tempat kejadian saat ini..._

Terfokus akan berita terkini yang tengah di siarkan, ledakan? Dan ledakan itu terjadi tepat di pabrik pengelolahan obat-obatan, salah satu bangunan yang di dirikan oleh prof. Orochimaru, tidak ada korban jiwa, hanya beberapa pekerjanya mengalami luka-luka.

Apa Sasuke tidak apa-apa mendengar nama prof. Orochimaru? Mengalihkan tatapanku dari tv ke arahnya, aku sempat melihat sebuah senyum tipis itu.

Tunggu.

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Sasuke tersenyum? Tapi setelah melihatnya kembali, Sasuke terlihat sangat tenang, dia bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dan menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

Sasuke hanya menunjukkan kepalanya, aku sempat menghentikan usapan pada kepalanya akibat mendengar berita itu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya, dasar bocah, kau benar-benar masih bocah." Ejekku, badannya saja yang besar dan tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan minum setiap kau dapat masalah atau keadaanmu sedang memburuk." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi menasehatiku.

"Iya, aku mengerti, tapi untuk hari ini saja." Ucapku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

karena sudah ada yang memilih, jadi author jadikan Sai saja sebagai mantan suami Sakura. terima kasih atas partisapinya. XD

di chapter ini semuanya akan di mulai... *jengngejengeng...~*

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini apalagi? Sekotak makanan kesukaanku berada di atas mejaku, seorang _cleaning servis_ yang membawaknnya untukku, katanya seseorang memesan makanan ini untukku, siapa? Aku tidak pernah begitu akrab dengan para dokter di sekitar area rumah sakit meskipun aku sudah sangat lama bekerja disini.

Tidak ada pesan atau apapun yang di tinggalkan seseorang untuk pesanan kotak makanan ini, apa mungkin hari ini aku tengah beruntung? Semoga bekal makanan ini tidak memiliki racun, aku bisa mengetesnya dengan peralatan yang ada di ruanganku.

Aku sudah mengetesnya dan isi makanan di kotak ini steril, aku bisa memakannya, dari restoran mana masakan ini? Aku sangat menyukainya, setelah selesai makan dan mencoba bertanya pada salah satu _cleaning servis_ yang mengantar makanan ini ke ruanganku.

"Aku tidak tahu dokter, seorang layanan antar makanan hanya menanyakan nama dokter dan instansi dokter, jadi aku yang membawakannya untuk dokter." Ucapnya.

Dia pun tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim makanan ini, atau jangan-jangan.

"Dokter Sakura? Ada apa?" Ucap Sai, aku memikirkan hal terburuk jika dia yang memesankannya untukku, wajahnya bahkan tampak senang saat aku memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa hari ini kau mengirim makanan untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, hari ini aku cukup sibuk, tapi jika kau ingin aku-"

"-Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja, maaf mengganggu anda dokter." Ucapku dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya, kiriman makanan itu bukan dari dokter Sai, lalu siapa?

Beberapa teman kerjaku pun tidak ada yang mengaku jika mereka yang memesankannya untukku.

Setelah bekerja dan masih memikirkan pengiriman makanan itu, semoga saja bukan orang aneh yang mengirimkan aku makanan.

Tiba di rumah tepat jam 10 malam, membuka pintu dan seperti biasa Sasuke masih berada di ruang tv, apa dia tidak pernah mengurung diri lagi? Aku sering menemukannya berada diluar kamarnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku menunggumu" Ucapnya.

"Ha? Jangan lakukan itu, kau harus makan malam lebih awal, aku tidak punya jadwal yang tetap dan akan sering pulang malam, sebaiknya kau makan malam saja." Ucapku. Kenapa dia harus menungguku?

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini makanlah bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sejujurnya aku belum makan malam, aku hanya ingin tidur saja.

Menatap meja makan dan Sasuke menaruh beberapa masakan di atas meja.

"Aku tak yakin jika kau yang masak." Ucapku.

"Aku yang memasak." Ucapnya.

"Sungguh? Kau ini benar-benar anak jenius."

Mencoba masakan Sasuke dan rasanya sangat enak, apa mereka belajar memasak juga? Aku rasa itu tidak ada di dalam jadwal latihan mereka selama di lab.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku sangat suka, kau sangat pandai Sasuke." Ucapku dan aku menikmati makan malam bersama ini, aku baru menyadari sesuatu, semua hidangan di atas meja ini adalah makanan kesukaanku, aku mencurigainya.

"Apa ini hari kau memesan makanan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku sibuk dengan beberapa program." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku masih tidak percaya.

Dan esok harinya.

Aku kembali mendapat kiriman makanan, seperti biasa, meskipun makanan yang berbeda, tetap saja ini makanan kesukaanku dan kebetulan aku tengah berada di ruangan, lagi-lagi seorang _cleaning servis_ yang mengantarnya, dan mereka lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama, jika layanan pengiriman makanan yang membawanya, tidak ada ada nama pengirim atau nama yang memesan.

Aku tidak bisa senang akan kiriman makanan ini, aku terus memikirkannya.

Dan berikutnya lagi, berikutnya lagi, aku terus mendapatkan pengiriman makan siang dengan jadwal yang teratur setiap jadwal makan siang.

Kal ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam dan mencoba melaporkannya, sayangnya hal ini di anggap sepeleh oleh polisi, selama makanan itu tidak di racuni dan aku tidak mendapat teror apapun, mereka tidak bisa memprosesnya, mereka hanya tertawa mendengar ceritaku dan aku harus lebih bersyukur masih ada yang peduli akan makan siangku.

Aku tidak suka akan tanggapan para polisi itu.

Kembali ke rumah dengan wajah lesu, siapa yang terus mengirimkan makanan untukku?

Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di luar ruangan, mengetuk beberapa kali di depan pintunya.

"Sasuke, apa kau ada di dalam?" Ucapku.

**Ceklek.**

Pintu itu terbuka aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam ruangan milik Sasuke, di dalam sangat gelap, Sasuke segera menutup pintunya setelah keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, wajahnya terlihat kusut, dia seperti baru bangun tidur, ini sudah sangat malam dan dia baru bangun?

"Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa, aku rasa, aku tengah di teror, seseorang terus mengirimkan makan siang padaku." Ucapku.

"Apa kau tidak bercerita sesuatu yang lebih berbobot lagi? Kau hanya membangunkanku untuk menceritakan hal itu?" Ucapnya dan terlihat kesal, mungkin saja aku sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Baiklah, maaf jika mengganggumu." Ucapku dan beranjak darinya.

"Jika ada yang mengirimkanmu makanan, terima saja, artinya dia peduli padamu." Ucapnya.

Ya aku juga tahu itu, aku harus bersyukur ada yang begitu peduli, tapi setiap hari dengan jadwal yang teratur bahkan seseorang ini seperti tahu aku akan ada di rumah sakit dan kembali mengirimkan makan siang itu, bukannya ini sedikit menakutkan? Apa ada seorang stalker di sekitarku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya,

Aku kembali menerima makan siang itu, tanpa nama pengirim dan lagi-lagi di bawa oleh seorang _cleaning servis_, hanya mereka yang bisa masuk ke ruanganku.

"Tunggu." Cegatku sebelum _cleaning servis_ itu keluar.

"Ada apa dok?"

"Aku sudak kenyang, apa kau bisa menghabiskan makanan ini untukku?"

"A-apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, makanlah, aku sudah tidak bisa makan lagi, aku baru saja makan." Bohongku.

"Terima kasih, dok." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama, lagi dan lagi, setiap pengiriman makanan itu datang aku terus memberikan pada siapapun yang mengirimkannya ke ruanganku, jika kotak itu sudah ada lebih dulu, aku memberikannya kepada rekan kerjaku, begitu seterusnya hingga, tidak ada lagi kotak makanan yang di kirim teratur, tiba-tiba saja berhenti begitu saja, aku yakin orang itu sudah lelah mengirimnya, tapi aku punya pemikiran lain, apa orang ini tahu aku tidak memakannya? Menatap sekitar area rumah sakit, tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan di sekitarku, tapi aku merasa orang ini benar-benar tahu akan keadaanku dan apa saja yang aku lakukan.

Pada akhirnya.

**[Detektif swasta]**

Aku sampai rela mendatangi seorang detektif untuk mengawasiku atau melihat orang-orang di sekitarku yang mungkin mencurigakan.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Yamato, aku dan rekanku Kakashi mungkin bisa membantu anda, jadi tolong ceritakan masalah anda." Ucapnya, seorang pria dengan rambut coklat cepak dan tatapanya sedikit horor, satunya lagi seorang pria dengan rambut silver, tatapan mata yang terlihat sayup dan memakai masker penutup mulut, apa yang di sembunyikannya? Jika dia seperti itu saja wajahnya mungkin tidak ada masalah, lagi pula dia terlihat tampan meskipun menutup mulutnya, semoga aku tidak salah datang ke tempat ini, seorang teman merekomendasikannya, katanya mereka sangat hebat.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit konyol-" Ucapku, aku memulai ceritaku ini, mereka mendengarnya dengan sangat tenang, aku merasa agak canggung dan merasa aneh jika menceritakan tentang makan siang itu. "Aku sudah melapor pada polisi dan mereka menganggapku bercanda dan kurang peka terhadap orang yang mungkin mengirimkan makanan itu, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, setelahnya aku tidak memakannya lagi dan memberikan kepada siapapun, pengiriman makanan itu terhenti begitu saja, aku punya pikiran buruk jika orang ini mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan dan di hentikannya, sebelumnya, setiap aku menikmati makanan itu, setiap harinya akan datang lagi pesanan makanan." Jelasku, aku sudah menceritakan segalanya.

"Anda memikirkan seorang stalker yang mungkin berada di sekitar anda, ini memang akan di anggap hal sepeleh bagi beberapa orang, tapi bagi kami, ini adalah masalah jika seseorang sudah tidak merasa nyaman akan pemberian itu." Ucapnya.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan pria yang bernama Yamato ini, dia menerima baik akan masalahku dan mau mendengarkannya.

"Kami mungkin akan mengawasi anda dari jauh, jadi tenang saja, kami juga akan terus melaporkan jika ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di sekitar anda." Ucap pria yang bernama Kakashi itu, dia bahkan mungkin tersenyum, kedua matanya menyipit setiap dia terlihat tersenyum, aku tidak bisa melihat mulutnya, tapi itu terlihat jika dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian, aku sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan terus was-was jika benar ada yang mengawasi, dan aku harap pelakunya segera di tangkap." Ucapku.

"Ini akan memakan waktu, jadi kami harap anda sabar menunggu." Ucap Yamato.

"Iya, aku tidak masalah, aku akan tetap menunggu kabar dari kalian." Ucapku.

Aku sungguh berharap kepada kedua pria itu, mereka pun sebenarnya sangat ramah, setelahnya, aku pulang dan tidak melihat Sasuke di ruang tv, tapi tv masih tetap menyalah, mencoba mematikan tv itu namun tindakanku terhenti.

**[Suara Tv]**

_kami laporkan terjadi sebuah ledakan, di laboratorium di salah satu universitas, beberapa mahasiswa dan dosen mengalami luka-luka dan hingga detik ini tidak ada korban yang tewas, kerusakan bangunan cukup parah dan tertimpah bangunan….._

Laboratorium itu adalah salah satu lab yang di gunakan di kampusku dulu, itu adalah lab yang khusus di gunakan oleh mahasiswa yang mendapat prof. Orochimaru sebagai dosen mereka, ini sungguh aneh, lagi-lagi aku mendengar hal yang di buat oleh prof. Orochimaru hancur begitu, setiap informasinya hanya di karenakan masalah sepeleh, bukannya ini sangat aneh?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini author memunculkan kakashi dan yamato sebagai detektif swasta. ini akan menjadi kisah drama yang cukup rumit, tapi author pengen kemas dengan ringan saja, hehhehe.

oh apakah Sasuke pelakunya?

lalu siapa pelaku pengiriman makanan?

uhmm... siapa yaa?

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencari beberapa informasi tentang ledakan yang terjadi pada bangunan yang hampir semuanya di dirikan oleh prof. Orochimaru, ini seperti sebuah balas dendam, aku memikirkan anak-anak yang di katakan Sasuke, mereka telah bebas dan entah berada dimana, mereka bisa saja membalas dendam karena rasa sakit yang mereka alami selama di lab itu sebagai kelinci percobaan prof. Orochimaru.

Menatap Sasuke, hari ini aku libur dan kami bisa sarapan bersama, Sasuke selalu terlihat tenang, kecuali kantong matanya itu semakin hitam saja, aku berharap dia tidak punya pikiran untuk balas dendam, cukup hidup normal dan melupakan jika dia pernah menjadi percobaan prof. Orochimaru.

"Jam berapa kau akan tidur?" Tanyaku, aku yakin dia selalu saja begadang.

"Jam 4 pagi." Ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai jam 4?"

"Bekerja."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa membantahnya setiap dia menghubungkannya dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Aku ingin kau tidur lebih cepat, bawah matamu semakin hitam dan itu membuatku khawatir." Ucapku, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menatapku dan bahkan mata onyx itu tidak berkedip. "A-ada apa?" Bingungku.

"Aku akan tidur cepat mulai sekarang." Tegasnya.

"A-ku senang mendengarnya." Ucapku, sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut akan sikap dadakannya itu.

Hening, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, aku ingin memulai pembicaraan tentang beberapa ledakan yang terjadi.

"Apa kau sering mendengar berita? Aku yakin kau selalu menonton itu setiap aku menemukanmu di ruang tv." Ucapku.

"Hanya kadang-kadang saja."

"Beberapa bangunan prof. Orochimaru terkena ledakan, semua pemicunya hal sepeleh, tapi aku merasa ini seperti di sengaja." Ucapku, Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa, dia tetap saja tenang dan menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak mengerti, apa anak-anak itu mungkin melakukan sesuatu pada bangunan-bangunan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka bukan urusanku."

Aku lagi-lagi sulit mengoreksi informasi apapun dari Sasuke, aku tahu, dia mengatakan padaku jika setelah mereka kabur, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi, tapi jika saja Sasuke tahu sesuatu, aku mungkin bisa sedikit membantu penyelidikan ini, tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika itu adalah kelakukan anak-anak yang pernah menjadi percobaan di lab pulau Kiri, secara tidak sengaja aku membeberkan masalah di lab itu, hampir saja aku menjadi orang yang sangat-sangat bodoh.

"Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal aneh, aku tidak bermaksud menuduh siapapun, bangunan apapun meledak juga bukan urusanku, aku sudah memulai kehidupan normal tanpa perlu terlibat hal yang berhubungan dengan prof. Orochimaru." Ucapku.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan mereka dan anggap saja tempat itu tidak pernah ada, atau karena aku ada disini, kau terus mengingat tempat itu?" Ucap Sasuke, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk membuatmu ingat kembali, aku janji, mulai detik ini aku akan berhenti membicarakan lab dan anak-anak itu, meskipun kau ada disini, aku tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi." Ucapku. Aku benar-benar bodoh untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan berat ini dengan Sasuke, aku pasti terus membuatnya ingat dan hal ini akan berdampak buruk padanya, aku sungguh kakak yang buruk.

"Hari ini aku libur, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah." Ucapku.

"Hn, aku mau." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak menyangka jika dia menerima ajakanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami hanya berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall dengan desain _outdoor_, arsitekturnya sangat tidak biasa dengan mall yang ada di Konoha, beberapa area sengaja tidak memiliki atap dan langit cerah akan terasa di dalam mall, di sini cukup ramai, berbagai macam toko memanjakan mata pengunjung, tanaman merambat yang di tata mempercantik beberapa area di dalam mall ini, bahkan ada air terjun kecil buatan yang akan mengeluarkan airnya beberapa jam sekali dan berada di tengah-tengah area mall ini.

Melirik Sasuke, aku cukup tidak nyaman akan penampilannya saat keluar, dia memakai kacamata dengan lensa putih, topi dan masker penutup mulut, apa yang di lakukannya?

"Apa kau tidak bisa berpenampilan biasa saja?" Tegurku.

"Aku tidak suka menarik perhatian." Ucapnya.

Memicingkan mata ke arahnya, kau bahkan sangat menarik perhatian dengan berpenampilan seperti itu!

"Permisi, apa kakak seorang artis?" Ucap beberapa gadis yang mungkin saja masih sekolahan, mereka menghampiri Sasuke dan menanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin, aku sudah tahu jika dia malah akan semakin menarik perhatian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan mereka dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Tunggu, setidaknya kakak katakan sesuatu padaku." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka hingga menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Sasuke dan aku bisa melihat tatapan yang terlihat marah dari balik kacamatanya itu, nada suaranya bahkan terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap gadis itu dan akhirnya mereka pergi, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan bersikap seperti itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan jika kau bukan artis." Saranku.

"Jika aku berbicara pada mereka, ucapan mereka akan semakin banyak." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat kesal, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan agar membuatnya lebih senang, sekarang dia terlihat sangat _badmood, _apa ide jalan-jalan hari ini adalah hal yang buruk? Mungkin seharusnya kami berada di rumah saja.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanggapinya lagi, tapi lepaskan masker wajahmu, itu cukup mengganggu." Tegurku lagi.

"Aku lapar, bisakah kau mencari tempat makan sekarang juga?" Ucapnya, dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau seperti itu padaku?" Protesku.

"Kau juga akan cerewet jika aku terus meladenimu." Ucapnya.

Aku cukup tidak suka akan tipe laki-laki seperti ini, lagi pula dia memang bukan tipeku, terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan keras kepala.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka tempat ramai dan tolong jangan terlalu jauh dariku." Ucapnya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menarik tanganku darinya, Sasuke terlalu kuat menggenggamnya.

"Aku takut tersesat." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi tatapan mata itu terlihat dia tengah memelas, aku benci saat dia membuatku luluh.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa."

"Apa seperti ini sikap seorang kakak? Aku pikir kau peduli padaku." Alasannya dan membuatku sangat gemes ingin mencubitnya.

Akhirnya, kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, ini tak nyaman bagiku, tapi Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat santai, bahkan genggamannya sangat erat, aku cukup malu jika beberapa pasang mata terfokus pada tangan kami, sampai kapan dia akan menggenggam tanganku? Kami bukan pasangan, aku juga tidak mengerti jika dia menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak,

"Dokter Sakura, dokter Sakura?" Seseorang memanggilku, melihat ke arah sumber suara itu dan bergegas menjauh. "Dokter Sakura, tunggu, aku tidak percaya jika bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya lagi, dia berusaha menahanku, aku bisa melihat gerakan Sasuke yang seperti akan mendorongnya, menarik Sasuke menjauh darinya, tangan kami masih saling menggenggam membuatku lebih mudah menghalangi apa yang akan di lakukannya. "Pria ini, apa kau ingin melukaiku?" Wanita ini pun sadar jika Sasuke akan mendorongnya.

"Aku sangat lapar, kapan kita menemukan tempat makan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak peduli akan ucapan wanita dihadapan kami, dia hanya merengek seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan.

"Ah tunggu dulu, jadi kau sudah punya seseorang yaa, ini berita baik." Ucapnya dan membuatku muak.

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak saling mengenal." Tegasku.

"Tapi mantan suamimu pernah bersamaku." Ucapnya bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah kemenangan untuknya, aku tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak mengingat punya mantan suami." Ucapku dan bergegas, namun dia kembali menahanku.

"Pantas saja dokter Sai begitu tidak menyukaimu, sikapmu seperti ini."

"Aku harap kita tidak berbicara lagi, dokter Sai juga bukan urusanku lagi." Ucapku, dan kembali menarik Sasuke untuk pergi.

"Kau mau menghindar? Apa pria itu juga akan sama? Dia juga akan pergi darimu?" Ocehnya.

Aku tidak peduli, terus mengajak Sasuke menjauh hingga kami menemukan resotran keluarga, disini memiliki sekat hingga tidak mengganggu area privasi setiap pelanggan, Sasuke pun jadi bebas melepaskan penutup mulutnya dan topi, kacamata itu di biarkannya dan wajahnya jadi terlihat berbeda saat mengenakan kacamata, jauh lebih dewasa dan berkarisma, tidak-tidak, jangan pikirkan aneh-aneh, hari ini aku cukup sial bertemu dengan wanita sialan itu, dia sungguh perusak hubungan, menatap Sasuke, dia mulai sibuk memanggang daging, kami memesan paket barbeque.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, bahkan dia tidak bertanya siapa wanita itu? Atau apa yang di lakukannya? Sasuke tampaknya tidak penasaran atau tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin kita bisa membeli beberapa daging dan memanggangnya di rumah." Ucapku.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan menikmati dagingnya, sementara aku, pikiranku jadi kacau setelah bertemu wanita itu, dia sungguh tidak sopan bahkan mengucapkan banyak hal seenak jidatnya, tahu apa dia tentang Sasuke?

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau semakin kurus." Ucap Sasuke, satu suapan daging datang begitu saja, mengunyahnya dan daging panggang ini terasa sangat empuk. "Jika kau hanya memikirkan orang yang buruk, itu akan mempengaruhimu, jadi makan saja dan jangan pikirkan apapun." Ucap Sasuke lagi, dan kembali sebuah suapan daging darinya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya dan dia mengatakan hal yang-uhm." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyuapiku.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang orang lain, apa kau bisa menceritakan hal lain? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit?" Ucap Sasuke padaku.

Dia jauh lebih ingin mendengar hal itu dari pada yang terjadi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

agak lambat update, di kepala author menumpuk banyak konsep hingga pusing sendiri, mau nambah satu fic lagi, tapi belum rampung konsepnya, mau nambah oneshoot juga, tapi belum kelar, dan malah sekarang alurnya kacau, hehehe, nanti deh, semoga bisa buat fic lain lagi.

oh ya, di chapter ini ada karakter baru, selingkuhan mantan suami Sakura, lagi-lagi author butuh bantuan reader, kira-kira kalian ingin siapa yang jadi selingkuhan dokter Sai?

terus mall yang author ceritakan itu ada, di daerah author dan mallnya itu bagus banget =w= emang desainnya outdoor, jdi ada area yang tidak tertutupi dengan dengan dinding atau atap, dan banyak spot bagus buat foto-foto, XD

okey, segini dulu yaa.

.

.

see you next chapter dan happy weeked...~


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalan-jalan itu akhirnya berakhir, aku sempat membeli beberapa bahan masakan, ini permintaan Sasuke, tak banyak tempat yang bisa kami kunjungi, Sasuke seakan terus mengawasi sekitar, dia seakan takut akan sesuatu dan meminta untuk lebih cepat pulang, aku rasa ide jalan-jalan itu gagal, Sasuke tidak suka keluar, dia tidak suka keramaian meskipun menerima ajakanku.

_**Dreeettt…dreeett…**_

Ponselku bergetar, melihat sebuah pesan dari salah satu detektif swasta yang aku sewa, dia hanya menanyakan aku pergi dengan siapa hari ini? Mereka ternyata mengawasiku dan aku lupa mengatakan jika aku bersama seorang pemuda, membalas pesan mereka, aku hanya mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah keponakan dari keluarga jauh, kami tinggal bersama dan aku harus merawatnya seperti adik sendiri, aku jadi harus menjelaskan banyak hal seperti umur Sasuke yang jauh lebih muda, dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan cepat dan hanya berada di rumah, aku harus menjelaskan segalanya agar mereka tidak salah paham meskipun ada kebohongan di sana.

"Kau mengirim pesan pada siapa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, aku jadi tidak memperhatikannya selama kami telah turun di parkiran apartemen.

"Teman kerja, dia menanyakan sesuatu, jadi aku harus membalasnya."

"Kenapa tidak menghubunginya saja?"

"Itu, dia sedang sibuk jadi mungkin akan melihat pesanku nanti." Alasanku, Sasuke jadi selalu bertanya banyak padaku.

"Apa sangat penting?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, ini tidak penting, aku hanya menjawab pesannya saja. Ada apa denganmu?" Ucapku, lagi-lagi dia bersikap aneh.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, dia berjalan lebih cepat ke depan dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku tidak begitu tahu banyak tentang Sasuke yang sekarang, dia sangat berbeda dengan saat aku masih mengawasinya, aku tahu, setiap orang akan mengalami perubahan, lagi pula Sasuke akan memulai masa pubertasnya, itu wajar bagi seorang pemuda di umurnya sekarang.

Membuka kulkas dan menemukan kaleng bir, aku belum menghabiskan yang lainnya, mengambil satu kaleng, baru saja akan membukanya, Sasuke merampas kaleng itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kesalku.

"Apa setiap kau ada masalah kau akan minum?" Tegurnya, dia bahkan menatap marah padaku.

"Aku tidak ada masalah, minum pun adalah wajar bagi kami orang dewasa." Tegasku.

"Kau harus berhenti mulai sekarang." Ucapnya, mengambil kaleng lainnya dalam kulkas dan membuangnya.

"A-apa! Kenapa kau membuangnya? Itu sangat di sayangkan." Ucapku dan marah padanya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kau harus minum, berhenti sekarang juga."

"Ah, apa-apaan ini? Jika kau ingin tinggal, tinggal saja, tapi jangan mengatur hidupku, apapun yang aku lakukan, semua itu bukan urusanmu!" Tegasku.

"Aku peduli padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

**Deg.**

Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tenang setelah mendengar ucapannya, apa-apaan itu? Aku jadi mengingat diriku saat masih mengawasinya, ya aku sangat peduli padanya hingga melakukan pelanggaran prosedur pekerjaan.

"Aku lelah." Ucapku dan beranjak dari sana, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa adu argumen dengannya, Sasuke jauh lebih pintar dariku.

Masuk ke kamar dan hanya berbaring, aku tidak lelah, tapi aku hanya menghindar agar aku tidak jadi lepas kendali dan mengucapkan apapun sesuka hati itu.

Dia mengatakan peduli pada aku, sama seperti saat aku peduli padanya, ini sangat tidak adil, bagaimana membantah pemuda yang sangat pandai berbicara itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku datang lagi ke tempat detektif swasta itu, mereka ingin informasi dariku, tentang orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku, mereka bahkan tahu aku sempat berbicara dengan wanita itu.

"Dia adalah selingkuhan mantan suamiku, sekarang kami telah bercerai, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Apa ada orang lain yang lebih dekat dengan anda lagi?" Tanya pria yang bernama Yamato ini.

"Tidak, selain Sasuke, keponakanku, aku hanya sendirian di kota ini, orang tuaku berada jauh, mereka menempati sebuah kota lain untuk hidup bersama." Jelasku.

"Kami belum yakin dengan apa yang kami dapat, tapi saat kalian berjalan-jalan di mall, kami menemukan seseorang yang mengikuti kalian dan gerak-geriknya cukup mencurigakan." Ucap Yamato dan memperlihatkan sebuah video dan menunjuk orang yang menurut mereka mencurigakan, aku tidak mengenal pria itu, dia bahkan terlihat santai dan sesekali menatap ke arah aku dan Sasuke. "Dia masih menjadi salah satu orang yang kami curigai, tapi selama ini kami tidak pernah melihatnya meskipun anda pergi bekerja atau baru keluar dari apartemen." Tambah Yamato.

"Selanjutnya, kami akan terus memantau di sekitar anda." Ucapnya.

Aku cukup puas akan penyelidikan mereka, memang benar jika ada yang mengikuti kami kemarin, tapi pria ini baru saja muncul, jadi ada hal lain yang diincarnya, aku meminta rekaman itu untuk memastikan jika mungkin Sasuke mengenalnya, aku tidak mengerti jika seorang stalker akan pedulikan akan makan siangku dan terus mengirimkannya.

Tapi,

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengenal orang ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia." Ucapku.

"Dari mana kau dapat rekaman ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke jika aku menyewa detektif untuk mencari orang yang terus mengirim makanan padaku, lagi pula hal itu sudah berhenti, tidak ada hal lain lagi terjadi setelah pengiriman makanan itu berhenti, tapi aku masih penasaran.

Menatap Sasuke dan memikirkan untuk menceritakannya atau tidak, tapi untuk apa dia tahu? Lagi pula Sasuke tidak peduli saat aku menceritakan hal itu.

"Seorang teman tanpa sengaja melihatku, tapi dia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan di sekitarku, dia mengirim rekaman ini padaku." Bohongku.

Sasuke terus menatapku, seakan dia tidak percaya padaku, tatapan macam apa itu? Aku tahu, aku berbohong, tapi setidaknya percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalahku yang kau anggap hal tidak berbobot untuk di ceritakan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku, masih saja tidak berhenti menatapku.

"Aku tahu kapan kau berbohong." Ucapnya dan membuatku terkejut.

"A-aku sungguh tidak bohong!" Kesalku, dari mana dia tahu aku bohong? Kami bahkan baru bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Aku tunggu sampai kau berbicara jujur." Ucapnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku sudah jujur!" Tegasku, Sasuke tidak peduli dan sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya, kenapa dia begitu repot untuk tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku?

Kembali menatap rekaman itu, jika saja aku menemukan pria ini, aku harus bertanya padanya, apa yang di incarnya? Aku juga bukan orang yang terkenal atau pernah bermasalah dengan siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[RS. Konoha]**

"Kau bersama siapa saat di mall O itu?" Ucap dokter Sai, tiba-tiba saja datang ke ruanganku, tanpa mengetuk dan bahkan masuk tanpa seijinku.

"Jaga sopan santunmu dokter, ini ruanganku."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Oh, apa sekarang selingkuhanmu menjadi mata-mata bagimu?" Sindirku, aku yakin wanita itu sudah menceritakan pada dokter Sai.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan lagi." Ucap dokter Sai dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, aku tidak akan peduli apapun terjadi padamu dan dia.

"Baiklah, kembalilah ke ruanganmu dokter, aku juga sangat sibuk." Ucapku.

"Tunggu, kau pergi dengan seorang pria?" Tanyanya.

"Jika kalian tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, kenapa kau begitu repot mendengar setiap ucapan wanita ular itu?" Kesalku.

"Dia hanya mengatakan padaku jika kau ke mall bersama seorang pria, kalian bahkan terlihat sangat mesra."

"Jika aku bersama seorang pria, apa itu mengganggumu? Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau ikut campur. Tolong sadarlah akan posisimu sekarang." Tegasku.

"Sakura, aku sudah meminta maaf padamu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali jika aku memaafkanmu, tapi tidak ada hubungan baik setelahnya."

"Kau bahkan pergi dengan pria yang entah siapa."

Kenapa masih membahasnya! Apa dokter Sai tidak mengerti akan ucapanku? Masih sibuk memikirkan jika dia penting untukku? Sekarang dia bukan apa-apa untukku.

"Iya, aku pergi bersama seorang pria." Mau bagaimana lagi aku harus menggunakan Sasuke agar terlepas darinya. "Kehidupanku dan hubunganku sudah sangat baik, jadi sekali lagi tolong jaga jarakmu dokter, aku tidak ingin membuatnya salah paham."

"Kenapa kau begitu cepat mengubah pemikiranmu? Aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku, kau sangat mencintaiku kan?"

"Tolong keluar dari ruanganku dokter! Atau aku bisa memanggil security kesini, kau sudah mengganggu jam kerjaku!" Kesalku.

"Baik, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk masalah ini!" Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi, bahkan pintu ruanganku di tutup dengan kasar.

Pikiranku jadi kacau lagi, aku sudah berusaha untuk tegar melakukan apapun dan dia selalu berusaha kembali, apa yang perlu di lanjutkan lagi? Hubungan itu sudah benar-benar berakhir, aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang sama berulang kali hanya untuk menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~  
selamat hari sibuk bagi orang-orang yang sibuk...~

beberapa review tidak akan di balas dan akan menjadi rahasia di chapter depan, hehehe,

.

.

See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba di apartemen, duduk di sofa dan merebahkan diri, aku lelah, lelah meladeni dokter Sai, aku bingung harus bagaimana menjauhkannya, kenapa dia harus terus mengungkit masa lalu dan terus memaksaku untuk kembali? Apa untungnya jika kami kembali? Rasa sakit itu akan terus terasa setiap aku melihatnya, bahkan merasakan jijik jika dia menyentuhku dan telah menyentuh wanita lain, seharusnya aku memaksa direktur Tsunade untuk memindahkanku, lebih baik aku menjauh darinya.

Ruangan tamu itu terasa sunyi, tidak ada suara tv, Sasuke juga tidak berkeliaran di luar, apa dia ada di kamarnya? Berjalan ke arah pintu berwarna coklat gelap itu, mengetuknya beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban, mencoba membukanya dan pintu itu terkunci, dia tidak pernah membiarkanku masuk, apa Sasuke tidur? Mungkin saja, beranjak ke kamarku dan aku ingin segera istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov. **

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat cukup marah, saat ini di gang sempit yang tidak terlalu ramai, bahkan sangat jarang orang melewati area itu jika hari sudah malam, Sasuke menahan seseorang yang membuatnya cukup kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu Seven? Masih berlagak sok baik? Bukannya tujuan kita harus menghancurkan siapapun yang pernah berada di lab itu? Termasuk dokter-dokter pendamping kita?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Sasuke, pemuda ini adalah orang yang sempat tertangkap oleh kamera salah satu detektif swasta yang di sewa oleh Sakura.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melawanku? Kekuatan kita sama, kita sama-sama mendapat pelatihan dan seluruh percobaan yang ada di lab itu."

"Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kau mau membunuhku demi salah satu orang yang ikut melakukan percobaan terhadap kita? Bagaimana dengan ucapanmu sebelumnya yang mengatakan kita ini sama, dengan satu tujuan, kita harus membalas apapun, termasuk mencari profesor gila itu, siapapun belum bisa menemukannya."

"Dokter Sakura adalah urusanku."

"Aku tidak percaya, bahkan tatapanmu itu saat mengucapkan namanya, katakan yang sebenarnya Seven, bagaimana kau begitu peduli pada wanita itu! Ingat teman-teman kita yang telah mati! Ingat bagaimana mereka terus merintih setiap tes menyiksa yang kita lakukan! Apa kau melupakan segalanya! Wanita itu bahkan membantu profesor gila itu! Kau harus membalas semua penderitaan anak-anak yang bernasib sama dengan kita!" Ucap pemuda ini, dia bahkan terlihat sedih setelah mengatakan semua itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa selemah ini Seven? Lakukan demi mereka yang telah pergi. Apa kau tidak peduli dengan mereka lagi?" Tambahnya.

Sasuke terlihat tenang, menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sudah di lakukan salah satu anak yang pernah berada di lab ini hingga tertangkap oleh kamera, mereka pernah bersama untuk kabur dengan beberapa anak-anak lainnya, sebagian anak yang ikut kabur di tembak mati saat di dapat oleh petugas keamanan.

"Jangan memanggilku Seven, aku punya nama."

"Baiklah, aku harap kita tidak bertemu seperti ini lagi. Aku curiga jika wanita itu memiliki mata-mata atau sejenisnya, selama ini aku tidak pernah terlihat oleh siapapun."

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, dokter Sakura bukanlah orang biasa, dia termasuk dokter yang jenius. Jika kau bertindak gegabah, semuanya akan terbongkar dan aku masih memikirkan jika prof. Orochimaru akan kembali dan mencari kita satu persatu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan lebih hati-hati, tapi tolong jangan bersikap tidak adil, aku sudah membunuh dokter pendampingku, kau pun harus melakukannya, hampir seluruh anak telah melakukannya, jangan lemah Sasuke." Ucap pemuda itu dan bergegas pergi.

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan segala pikirannya, 10 atau kode salah anak dari lab yang hancur itu, dia adalah salah satu anak yang berhasil kabur bersama Sasuke, selain itu masih ada 6 orang anak lainnya yang terpencar di beberapa kota, memulai hidup baru mereka namun dengan sebuah tujuan.

Menatap tangannya, kadang Sasuke masih bisa melihat bekas darah yang berlumuran di tangannya, selama ini beberapa staf bahkan dokter yang pernah menggantikan Sakura telah di bunuhnya, itu terjadi cukup lama, bahkan saat umurnya masih 13 tahun, insting membunuh dengan segala kejeniusan dan tingkat kepekaan yang mereka miliki di latih sejenak dini dan membuat mereka bisa menjadi senjata paling berbahaya, tujuan prof. Orochimaru adalah menjadikan mereka seperti itu, namun dengan resiko yang cukup tinggi dan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, termasuk merekalah yang akan menyerang balik jika tidak patuh.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gang sempit itu, membaur dengan beberapa pejalan kaki, masih senantiasa dengan berpenampilan menutupi wajahnya, ada begitu banyak CCTV yang harus di hindarinya.

Kembali mengingat ucapan Ten (10), Sasuke mendengar baik setiap ucapnnya, memikirkan jika mungkin Sakura berbohong dan dia memiliki seseorang yang akan mengawasinya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan, dia terkesan canggung saat berbohong dan Sasuke sangat mengetahuinya.

Tiba di apartemen, Sasuke menemukan sepatu yang sering di gunakan Sakura, wanita itu telah pulang, membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya, dia telah tertidur, bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama.

Berjalan masuk, menatap wajah lelah itu dan ada bekas air mata di sana, Sakura menangis, dia sempat menangis dan Sasuke tidak ada saat dia tengah bersedih.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, wanita itu terbangun dan duduk di sisi ranjang, Sasuke masih berdiri mematung dan menatapnya. "Apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku tahu ini sudah sangat malam, tapi aku ingin memastikan kau makan dengan baik."

"Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukan itu, aku sudah katakan jika kau harus makan lebih dulu" Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendorong pemuda itu menuju meja makan.

Setibanya di sana, Sakura terfokus pada meja makan yang telah terhidang menu makanan yang lengkap, bahkan masih terlihat uap panas dari makanan-makanan itu.

"Kau membangunkanku untuk makan bersama?" Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menggangguk.

"Terima kasih, kau bahkan repot masak seperti ini." Ucap Sakura lagi, mereka pun memulai makan malam mereka yang sangat terlambat.

Sakura sibuk memakan makananya, dia cukup kelaparan setelah tidur tanpa makan apapun, Sakura terus memikirkan masalahnya hingga ketiduran. Sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura, wanita itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mau mendengar itu lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan mendengar cerita pekerjaanku di rumah sakit? Itu sangat membosankan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sangat aneh, bagaimana jika sebaliknya, ceritakan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam, tatapan kosong darinya, saat ini yang terbayang di hadapan Sasuke adalah kejahatannya yang selama ini di lakukannya, membunuh banyak orang dan bahkan tidak peduli dengan teriakan meminta tolong dan ampun itu, Sasuke lebih peduli akan rasa sakit setiap anak-anak yang mati di depan matanya, semuanya seakan menjadi kenangan Sasuke akan terus menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Sasuke?" Tegur Sakura, bahkan menyentuh punggung tangan pemuda itu, dia terlihat melamun.

Sasuke tersentak bahkan tidak sadar jika di hadapannya adalah Sakura, sebuah garfu tepat di depan mata wanita itu, Sakura terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, bahkan garfu itu hampir mencongkel matanya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas menjatuhkan garfu itu dari tangannya, Sasuke kebingungan menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat takut, dia hampir saja melukai Sakura.

"A-aku yang minta maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Ucap Sakura, masih sangat takut akan kejadian tadi, tangannya bergetar dan segera di sembunyikannya di bawah meja.

"Tidak, aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku lakukan selama ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia jauh lebih cepat tenang, tapi sorot mata Sakura masih menandakan dia sangat takut, Sasuke mencoba berbicara pada Sakura untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dan membuat segala cerita bohong termasuk apapun yang di lakukannya.

Sasuke menceritakan jika dia pernah dia angkat menjadi seorang anak di sebuah keluarga sederhana, namun lambat laun Sasuke ingin keluar dan mencoba mandiri, hanya hal-hal sederhana yang di ceritakannya dan semua itu adalah sedikit kebenaran yang menutupi segala kejahatan yang telah di lakukannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, aku pikir kau akan menjadi anak yang terlantar, orang-orang kadang tidak akan peduli pada anak-anak." Ucap Sakura, dia akhirnya tenang setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke, walaupun sempat memikirkan sikap aneh Sasuke tadi.

"_Mungkin ini efek samping dari tes yang mereka lakukan di lab, kecepatan bertindak yang bahkan aku tak menyadarinya, aku terus berharap Sasuke akan menjadi anak yang baik walaupun aku sungguh takut akan tindakan tiba-tibanya tadi, kapan saja Sasuke bisa membunuhku." _Pikir Sakura, dan tetap berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura ketakutan padanya, apalagi tindakan itu sungguh hampir melukainya, Sasuke harus terus mengontrol dirinya.

Setelah makan malam itu, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk segera istirahat dan dia yang akan membereskan segalanya, pemuda itu kembali ke kamar dan mencari obatnya, dia hampir hilang kendali, mengambil dua butir obat berwarna putih dan segera meminumnya, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke tidak benar-benar bebas dari apa yang telah terjadi di lab itu meskipun telah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia harus bergantung pada sebuah obat untuk membuatnya tetap tenang dan tidak asal menyerang siapapun termasuk Sakura.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov.**

_"Cepat lari! Ke arah Sana!"_

_"Four (4) di sebelah sana! Cepatlah!"_

Hari itu, hanya ada kobaran api yang besar di sebuah bangunan lab, sirinenya terus berbunyi hingga membuat telinga sangat bising, beberapa pagar pembatasan kehilangan aliran listriknya, beberapa anak berlari ke sana dan kemari, mereka menghindari dan berusaha kabur.

_"Ahk! Pergi! Aku tidak bisa lari lagi!"_ Teriak seorang anak, dia terjatuh hingga lututnya terbentur batu, beberapa petugas keamanan dengan senapannya bersiap.

_"Tidak, kau harus tetap pergi Six, aku akan menggendongmu."_

_"Pergi! Kau akan-"_

**Dor!**

Terbangun dari tidurku, menatap kamar yang gelap bahkan cahaya matahari tidak aku biarkan lolos masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, setiap harinya, mimpi yang sama, mimpi yang terus berulang, tanganku gemetaran dan aku harus kembali mencari obatku, meminum dua butir obat itu agar membuatku tenang.

"Sasuke, aku akan berangkat." Itu suara dokter Sakura dari luar pintu.

"Baklah!" Ucapku, agar dia tahu aku sudah bangun.

"Aku meninggalkan sarapan dan sesekali keluarlah dari kamar!" Tegurnya.

Tidak menanggapi ucapannya dan suasana di luar sana menjadi tenang, aku tidak mendengar lagi suara Sakura, dia mungkin sudah pergi, membuka pintu kamarku dan dia memang telah pergi, ada sarapan di atas meja, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku, aku tidak bisa melupkan kejadian buruk itu bahkan hingga sekarang.

Kami cukup dekat, dengan kode angka yang berdekatan, Six adalah salah satu anak yang biasanya akan berurutan bersamaku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dan dia mati di depan mataku, aku merasa sangat bersalah dan terus memikirkan kesalahanku itu, jika saja aku lebih cepat menggendongnya pergi dari sana, dia pun akan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

karena ini chapter 7 dan sesuai judulnya 007 *nggak! hehehe, cuma kebetulan, disini beberapa hal yang membingungan dan buat penasaran akan perlahan-lahan di bahas =w= termasuk siapa pelaku pengirim makanan (tapi masih rahasia) siapa yang mengikuti Sakura dan siapa yang selama ini memata-matai Sakura? apa tujuan Sasuke untuk tinggal,

sebenarnya fic ini berat, tapi semoga tetap menghibur dan tidak buat bingung deh.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov.**

Aku sudah tinggal hampir dua bulan bersama dokter Sakura, dia adalah dokter pertama yang mendampingiku, aku merasa jika dia berbeda dengan dokter-dokter pendamping yang di bawa oleh prof. Orochimaru, cara bicaranya padaku, sikapnya, dan tindakannya, saat itu dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku melihat salah satu anak yang bunuh diri dengan sebuah _handgun_ di tangannya, dia tidak ingin aku melihat sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatku seperti anak-anak lain, mereka berteriak histeris termasuk dokter pendamping anak itu.

Dokter Sakura melindungiku dan aku melukainya, dia melakukan kesalahan dan tidak mengikuti prosedur di lab itu, aku kadang memikirkan kesalahanku, aku seharusnya tetap tenang dan mungkin saja dokter Sakura tidak akan di ganti hingga aku dewasa nanti.

Luka di tangannya membuatnya terus ingat, aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya saat pertama kali kami bertemu, ya aku berhasil masuk dengan segala keahlian yang akan gunakan termasuk membajak CCTV apartemen ini dan membobol kode untuk masuk ke lif dan apartemen dokter Sakura, selama ini aku terus mencarinya, aku menemukannya di kota Konoha setelah melakukan semua misiku, sekarang hanya tinggal dokter Sakura dan dia tidak mengetahui apapun yang selama ini aku lakukan.

Sebelumnya, setelah dokter Sakura terluka dan di ganti oleh dokter baru, aku begitu benci padanya, memaksakan apapun padaku dan berusaha terlihat baik di hadapan prof. Orochimaru, dia melakukan segala prosedur di lab ini dengan baik dan terus mengawasiku dengan sangat ketat, setiap harinya aku merindukan dokter Sakura, dia jauh lebih bersikap lembut padaku.

Hari itu pun tiba dan aku berhasil membalasnya, meskipun teriakan minta ampun itu terus terucap pada mulutnya, aku tidak akan kasihan, aku terus mengingat apa yang di lakukannya padaku.

Aku dan beberapa anak tidak memiliki tujuan apapun meskipun memulai kehidupan baru kami, namun rasa sakit dan dendam yang tertanam cukup lama ini membuat kami merasa perlu adanya keadilan, melapor pada pihak berwajib tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, profesor gila itu hampir mengendalikan segalanya, kami menggunakan cara lain, balasan karena mereka telah menyiksa kami dengan berbagai tes yang menyakitkan itu.

Aku bohong pada dokter Sakura jika aku ingin tinggal bersamanya, aku membohonginya dan dia begitu percaya padaku, dia masih dokter Sakura yang dulu, dia peduli padaku, sangat peduli, aku mungkin akan kesulitan melakukannya meskipun Ten (10) sudah menegurku, aku rasa dokter Sakura tidak ada kaitannya walaupun dia memang menjadi salah satu dokter pendamping, sikap dokter Sakura tidak sama dengan dokter lainnya, aku sangat tahu itu.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil sarapan yang ada di meja, aku akan makan di kamar, aku juga berbohong tentang menaruh majalah yang cukup membuatnya marah dan merona, Sakura mungkin akan sangat marah yang jauh lebih marah jika dia tahu aku memasang CCTV di setiap sudut rumah ini, bahkan aku bisa membajak CCTV dimana pun hingga bisa mengawasinya, bukan aku yang meledakan beberapa gendung milik prof. Orochimaru, itu adalah ulah Ten, dia yang melakukannya, selama ini aku mengawasi apapun dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak lain yang terpencar di beberapa kota, namun aku sulit menghubungi seseorang, mungkin tempatnya cukup jauh hingga aku kesulitan menjangkaunya.

Aku masih belum menemukan seseorang yang mengirim makanan pada dokter Sakura, dia terlalu bersih dalam bekerja hingga jejaknya tidak terdeteksi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu makanan kesukaan dokter Sakura? Aku akan terus mengawasi dokter Sakura, tidak ada yang boleh melukainya, dia adalah targetku, aku bohong dengan tidak peduli akan ceritanya, selama ini aku berusaha mencari orang itu namun tiba-tiba pengiriman makanan itu terhenti, hal itu terjadi setelah dokter Sakura selalu memberikan kiriman itu pada orang lain dan dia tidak pernah memakannya lagi setelah curiga dan merasa khawatir.

Kadang sesekali aku akan melihat pria itu, mantan suaminya, terus datang ke ruangan kerja dokter Sakura, memangnya apa yang di lakukannya? Dia tidak menyadari dengan segala kebodohannya dan terus memaksa dokter Sakura untuk kembali, aku senang mereka telah bercerai, apa perlu aku memberinya teguran? Dia harus tahu jika dokter Sakura bukan miliknya lagi.

**Ending Sasuke Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Hari ini tiba-tiba seseorang datang padaku, aku rasa dia masih cukup muda, rambut ungu pudar dan tatapannya sedikit membuatku tak suka, aku cukup terkejut dengan kedatangannya, dia adalah pemuda yang terlihat di dalam rekaman video itu, jika dia macam-macam aku bisa menggunakan alat apapun di ruanganku.

"Ka-kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku, aku cukup takut padanya.

"Tenanglah dokter, aku bukan orang yang jahat dan maaf membuatmu salah paham."

Aku tidak mengerti, dia tiba-tiba datang seperti ini, apa yang di inginkannya? Apa benar dia seorang stalker?

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu." Ucapku, aku akan menyiapkan perekam suara, dia terlihat begitu santai dan sangat tenang di hadapanku, dia tidak seperti seorang stalker.

"Silahkan dokter, aku akan menjawab apapun." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau yang mengirim makanan-makanan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, aku rasa itu konyol." Ucapnya, tatapannya terlihat malas, aku masih ragu akan jawabannya itu.

"La-lalu, untuk apa kau mengikuti di mall saat itu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku ingin minta maaf, aku keliru mengenali seseorang, anda sangat mirip dengan orang yang aku cari." Ucapnya.

Aku jadi kepikiran, apa mungkin karena hal itu dia baru saja terlihat oleh detektif yang aku sewa? Pemuda ini keliru.

"Sekali lagi maaf jika membuat dokter tidak nyaman akan tindakanku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku sudah memastikan jika bukan dokter orang yang aku cari, jadi aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya mematung setelah pemuda itu keluar, dia bahkan sengaja datang untuk meminta maaf padaku, ini jadi terkesan sedikit mengganjal, lalu bagaimana dia tahu aku bekerja disini? Apa dia juga berusaha mencari tempat tinggalku? Atau jangan-jangan dia pura-pura dan mungkin saja dia mencari Sasuke, aku memikirkan hal terburuk, pemuda itu masih membuatku sangat penasaran, lagi pula aku sudah merekam suaranya dan bisa sebagai bukti untuk kedua detektif itu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." Ucapku

Seorang _cleaning servis_ datang dan membawa sebuah bunga dan juga vas kecil seperti berbentuk bola kristal kecil, bunga itu, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah _Hydrangea macrophylla_ atau orang lebih kenal dengan sebutan Hortesia, aku jarang melihat yang berwarna pink seperti ini.

"Siapa yang mengirimnya?" Tanyaku.

"Saya juga tidak tahu dok, lagi-lagi nama pengirimnya tidak ada, hanya ada nama dokter dan alamat rumah sakit ini." Ucapnya, dia mulai membuka bungkusan berwarna bening itu, vasnya cantik dan sangat cocok dengan bunga hortesia ini.

_Cleaning servis_ itu pamit dan keluar, dia masih punya pekerjaan dan aku hanya menatap bunga itu, bunganya masih terlihat sangat segar dan cukup mempercantik ruangan, tapi aku harus menyikirkan pikiran itu sebelum tahu siapa pengirimnya, hal ini sama seperti makanan yang di kirim.

Lalu untuk apa mengirim bunga? Apa akan terus mengirimkan bunga lagi padaku?

Hostersia, bunga ini melambangkan hati yang dingin, permintaan maaf, penolakan lamaran, dan penyesalan, memangnya siapa iseng mengirimkan bunga ini padaku.

**Triinggg…~**

Ponselku berdering, sebuah panggilan dari nomer yang tidak aku ketahui, apa lagi-lagi ada yang iseng menggangguku? Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering merasa di ganggu, aku bahkan jarang membuat masalah sampai harus di ganggu.

Aku tidak mengangkat ponselku hingga ponsel itu berhenti berdering, hanya hitungan detik, kembali ponselku berdering, jika ini adalah orang yang iseng aku akan melaporkannya dan melacak dari mana asal nomer ponsel ini.

"_Halo dokter Sakura, ini aku, Sasuke, bisakah kau keluar sekarang?"_ Itu adalah suara Sasuke, bagaimana dia tahu nomer ponselku? Aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya.

"Untuk apa keluar? Aku sedang sibuk." Ucapku.

"_Aku mohon keluar lah sekarang juga." _Dia sampai memohon padaku.

"Aku tidak akan keluar, kau sedang bercanda Sasuke? Berhenti sekarang juga." Tegurku.

"_Aku ada di luar, aku menunggumu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." _

Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan nada suara itu, Sasuke seperti tidak sedang bercanda, dia seakan tengah khawatir, Sasuke keluar dari apartemen? Aku tidak percaya ini, dia bahkan tidak ingin keluar, untuk apa dia datang kesini?

"_Dokter Sakura, cepatlah."_ Tegasnya.

"Baik-baik, ada apa denganmu? Kau ini sangat aneh, aku akan segera keluar, kau ada dimana?"

"_Halaman parkiran." _Ucapnya.

Aku sudah keluar ruangan dan meminta seorang perawat untuk menunggu, aku harus segera mencari Sasuke, dia menghubungiku dan berbicara padaku, aku ingin dia katakan saja jika sedang membutuhkan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke ingin menemuiku sekarang juga.

Hingga hampir ke tempat parkiran, aku mendengar suara alarm kebakaran dari dalam gedung rumah sakit, menoleh dan Sasuke tetap memintaku untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aku harus kembali Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang darurat hingga membuat alarm berbunyi."

_"Tidak! Jangan kembali, kau harus menemuiku, aku ketakutan disini!"_ Teriaknya.

Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke benar-benar aneh, di satu sisi aku merasa tidak tenang dengan alarm rumah sakit itu, di satu sisi Sasuke membutuhkanku, dia hanya membuatku kesusahan, aku bisa melihat beberapa perawat dan bagian keamanan mulai mengeluar beberapa pasien dan para pengunjung untuk memastikan mereka aman, bagaimana alarm itu berbunyi? Apa ada terjadi kebakaran didalam?

**BOOM!**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini menjelaskan banyak hal dari chapter-chapter sebelum, jadi bukan sasuke yang mengirimkan makanan dan bukan sasuke yang ngebom gendung-gedung itu.

dan di chapter ini Ten(10) datang ke ruangan SAkura. =w=

anuu... untuk sitilafifah989 sepertinya kamu keliru =w= padahal author udah cantumkan kalau Ten (10) adalah nama kode, dan author sampaikan di situ jika dia adlaah seorang pemuda =w= apa author salah meuliskannya di sana atau kamu melewatinya? =w= jadi Ten ini adalah nama kode seperti seven, dan dia seorang pemuda =w=, apa SAkura akan di bunuh? Mari kita lihat saja XD

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkejut akan suara ledakan itu, ledakan yang tidak begitu besar, tapi aku yakin bagian dalam rumah sakit cukup hancur, Sasuke tiba-tiba mematikan ponselnya dan saat aku menghubunginya kembali nomer itu tidak bisa di hubungi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencari Sasuke atau memastikan apapun di dalam, aku tidak bisa tenang jika seperti ini, Sasuke masih bisa menunggu, berusaha berjalan masuk dan beberapa petugas memintaku menunggu di luar, ledakan itu jelas-jelas dari dalam.

Para petugas meminta seluruh pegawai dan staf untuk tenang dan membantu para pasien, aku jadi harus menolong beberapa orang-orang terjatuh akibat getaran ledakan itu, para dokter yang lainnya juga bisa keluar dari bangun, mereka mengatakan jika arah ledakan itu sekitar area bagian ruangan para dokter, dan salah satu ruangan yang paling hancur adalah ruanganku.

Berusaha membantu orang-orang yang terluka dan menyampingkan tentang ruanganku yang ikut hancur, saat ini mereka butuh pertolongan.

Keadaan mulai tenang hingga malam hari, kepolisian dan satuan khusus penjinak bom telah tiba beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka ingin memastikan jika di dalam sudah aman dan tidak ada benda yang mencurigakan lagi, dokter Tsunade tengah berbicara dengan pemimpin mereka, rumah sakit ini baru saja mendapat hal semacam ini.

Beberapa dokter lainnya yang memiliki shift malam cukup terkejut mendengar kabar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau baik saja-saja?" Tanya dokter Sai padaku, dia terlihat khawatir, "Aku langsung mencarimu setelah mendengar bagian ruangan dokter meledak." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku rasa anda perlu menolong orang lain yang terluka." Ucapku, aku tidak butuh simpati darinya.

"Aku senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat, aku yakin kau pun syok melihat keadaan tadi."

"Tidak masalah dan aku akan pulang setelah semuanya beres." Ucapku.

"Aku sungguh mengkhawatirmu." Ucapnya dan aku hanya menatapnya, lagi-lagi dia bersikap seperti ini padaku.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Ucapku, hanya sebatas kami rekan kerja yang saling mengkhawatirkan, aku mulai sibuk dengan menolong beberapa orang lagi.

Aku hampir menyelesaikan bagianku dan juga para dokter lain dengan _shift_ malam mengambil bagian mereka, ruanganku hancur, aku tidak membawa tasku keluar, kunci mobil dan dompetku berada di dalamnya, ruanganku benar-benar hancur saat aku masuk dan mengeceknya, aku tidak bisa memgambil barang-barangku sebelum reruntuhan itu di bersihkan.

Aku sampai melupakan sesuatu, saat berjalan ke arah parkiran Sasuke tidak ada sana, dia tidak ada dimana pun, kembali menghubungi nomer yang di gunakan Sasuke, lagi-lagi nomer itu tidak tersambung, kemana dia?

Pada akhirnya aku harus pulang, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah pulang atau dia tengah mengerjaiku. Apa aku harus pulang jalan kaki? Dompet dan apapun berada di lokerku yang masih tertimpah reruntuhan, apartemen sangat jauh atau meminta tolong mobil ambulans untuk mengantarku pulang.

"Apa kau akan pulang? Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap dokter Sai, di saat seperti ini, aku malah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi." Tolakku.

"Itu tidak aman, apa kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini padaku? Aku sudah berusaha berubah untukmu, kali ini saja, biarkan aku mengantarmu, hari sudah sangat malam dan kau seorang wanita." Ucapnya dengan berbagai alasan.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu dokter Sai, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli kau berubah atau tidak, kau pria yang baik, sangat baik hingga aku sangat mencintaimu saat itu, lupakan, aku tidak boleh mengingat hal baik tentangnya lagi, itu sudah sangat lewat.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja." Ucapku pasrah.

Dokter Sai akhirnya mengantarku pulang, selama perjalanan aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya dan dia pun begitu tenang, tidak, dia tidak terlihat tenang, wajahnya terus memperlihatkan dia sangat senang, apa kau begitu senang hanya karena mengantarku? Ingat kembali bagaimana kau menyakitiku.

"Apa pacarmu itu tidak menjemputmu? Kau bisa mengubunginya." Ucap dokter Sai.

Dia tengah menyinggungku, lagi pula sepertinya Sasuke tidak pandai mengendarai mobil dan dia belum memiliki sim.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, kau saja yang cepat menyimpulkan segalanya, apa jika pergi bersama seorang pria dan akan di cap sebagai pacar? Dasar konyol, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk memikirkan hal sesederhana itu." Ucapku.

"Sungguh? Kalian tidak pacaran?" Ucapnya bahkan menatapku terkejut.

"Sudah, jangan membahasnya lagi." Ucapku datar.

"Kau tahu, setiap harinya aku memikirkan kesalahanku, aku terus memikirkannya dan terus merasa menyesal, bagaimana bisa aku pergi meninggalkan wanita yang sangat baik padaku? Aku memang sangat bodoh saat itu."

"Aku akan turun jika kau tidak berhenti berbicara." Ucapku, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.

"Sepertinya usahaku belum sampai membuatmu kembali."

"Bisakah kau turunkan aku disini?" Ucapku, aku mulai tak nyaman akan pembicaraannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, tolong tenanglah hingga kau sampai." Ucapnya.

Suasana kembali tenang hingga aku sampai di depan gedung apartemen.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Ucapku dan pergi tanpa menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau butuh tumpangan besok!" Teriaknya.

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri dan jangan menjemputku!" Balasku.

Ah gila! Hari ini benar-benar gila! Ledakan di dalam rumah sakit dan aku harus pulang bersama pria menyebalkan itu.

Belum sempat menekan tombol _password_ di pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan sebuah pelukan mendarat ke arahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Ucap Sasuke, dia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku, aku sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke keluar dan memelukku. "Sebaiknya kita masuk." Tambahku, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita berpelukan seperti ini.

Bahkan genggaman tangannya tak lepas dari tanganku, Sasuke memintaku duduk dan dia membawakan secangkir teh herbal untukku.

"Minumlah, aku yakin kau sangat syok." Ucapnya, tapi teh itu tidak membuatku begitu tertarik, aku penasaran akan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau benar datang ke rumah sakit?" Tanyaku dan menatapnya serius.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa menghubungiku dan berbohong?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Sungguh? Kau ini seperti seorang peramal saja, bagaimana kau tahu akan ada ledakan di dekat area ruanganku?"

"Hanya perasaan saja." Ucapnya dan terdengar asal-asalan.

Saat itu, jika bukan karena Sasuke memaksaku keluar, aku mungkin sudah menjadi korban dalam ledakan itu.

"Hari ini aku cukup beruntung, aku berterima kasih padamu dan ucapan paksaanmu."

Aku masih mengingat saat dia berteriak aku tidak boleh kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Ucapnya.

Aku jadi tersentuh akan ucapan Sasuke, selain ucapan peduli, dia mengatakan ingin melindungiku.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu, pemuda yang terdapat di video yang aku perlihatkan saat itu, dia datang dan meminta maaf padaku, dia hanya keliru mengenali orang dan tidak lama setelah dia pergi, kau menghubungiku untuk keluar, apa ini bukan sebuah kemungkinan yang sangat kebetulan? Aku masih penasaran akan pemuda itu, kira-kira umurnya sama denganmu, dia masih terlihat cukup muda." Ucapku.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, aku yakin dia memikirkan aku ini konyol, menghubungkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Aku yakin jika dia dan ledakan itu tidak ada hubungannya, dia bahkan repot-repot datang meminta maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, ini hanya kebetulan saja, lalu aku lupa menanyakan nama pemuda itu.

"Aahk! Aku lupa tanya namanya!" Ucapku, seharusnya aku bertanya namanya dulu sebelum dia pergi.

"Lupakan saja orang seperti itu, lagi pula dia tidak akan mengikutimu lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan seakan dia yakin akan hal ini.

Menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat sedikit tidak tenang, Sasuke terlihat gelisah, memangnya ada apa dengan pemuda berambut ungu pudar itu? Aku hanya penasaran saja, dia datang begitu saja dan meminta maaf, ini semakin aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Esok paginya, Sakura telah bersiap, dia mengingat jika mobilnya masih berada di parkiran rumah sakit, Sakura hanya akan membawa kunci mobil cadangannya dan berharap reruntuhan itu telah di angkat, dia yakin jika tas di dalam loker mungkin masih bisa selamat.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah iya, aku akan pergi, aku menaruh sarapanmu di meja seperti biasa." Ucap Sakura, dia tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke bawah."

"Tidak usah, untuk apa mengantarku?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke, hari ini Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hanya mengantarmu, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Kau akan repot, sebaiknya kau sarapan."

"Aku akan sarapan setelah mengantarmu, aku akan tetap mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke dan melotot marah padanya

"_Ada apa dengannya? Hari ini tiba-tiba menjadi aneh."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Baik, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, tapi setidaknya kau harus merapikan rambutmu, apa kau baru bangun dan bergegas keluar kamar?" Ucap Sakura, dia mengalah untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat berantakan pada rambutnya, meminta Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlalu tinggi untuk Sakura, kedua tangan wanita itu mulai merapikan rambut Sasuke, sejenak membuat Sakura berhenti dan menatap wajah yang menurutnya akan menarik banyak perhatian wanita.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak ada." Panik Sakura, wajahnya merona dan segera menjauhkan tangannya.

Mereka akhirnya turun bersama, Sasuke tetap tenang selama lift ini turun, saat pintunya terbuka, Sasuke masih mengikuti Sakura hingga keluar.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka untuk keluar dan menjadi pusat perhatian." Sindir Sakura.

"Aku hanya akan menemanimu sampai depan gendung apartemen." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

Keluar dari gedung apartemen, Sakura seperti melihat dokter Sai dan mobilnya yang terparkir, belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa saat dokter Sai melihatnya, sebuah tarikan membuat Sakura berbalik dan saat ini dia hanya menatap dada Sasuke.

"Ada sesuatu di rambutmu, jangan bergerak." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Ucap Sakura bingung, ingin menyentuh rambut namun Sasuke segera menahan tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak, apa kau tidak bisa tenang?" Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi tenang, membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil apa yang di katakannya, namun posisinya membuat wanita ini merasa tidak nyaman, tubuh Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya, hampir ingin memeluk, siapapa saja yang melihatnya akan salah paham.

Sementara itu Sai melihatnya, melihat pria nan tinggi itu, dia membuat Sakura berbalik hingga hanya punggung wanita itu saja yang di lihatnya, pria itu bahkan memeluk Sakura di hadapannya, semua itu hanya dari posisi pandangan Sai, tatapan pria itu mengarah padanya, sorot mata yang tajam, seakan ingin mengatakan jika Sakura hanya miliknya, Sai merasa tidak senang akan tatapan itu, turun dari mobilnya namun pemuda itu telah pergi dan saat ini Sakura menatap marah padanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

yah, masih simpang siur emang, tapi tujuan Sasuke jelas, dia harus membunuh Sakura demi tujuan seluruh anak-anak yang pernah berada di lab itu, hal itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang harus di hadapi Sasuke, lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang berkode Ten(10) perannya masih simpang siur juga, disini dia bisa jadi siapa pun teman atau sebaliknya, musuh. semuanya bakalan terhubung dan seseorang yang mengirim makanan dan bom adalah orang yang sama, tapi siapa kah dia?

akhir-akhir ini, author tidak terlalu sibuk, tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan juga jadi updaternya lancar, =w= semoga lancar terus biar para reader nggak nunggu lama, hehehe.

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Sai melihatnya, melihat pria nan tinggi itu, dia membuat Sakura berbalik hingga hanya punggung wanita itu saja yang di lihatnya, pria itu bahkan memeluk Sakura di hadapannya, semua itu hanya dari posisi pandangan Sai, tatapan pria itu mengarah padanya, sorot mata yang tajam, seakan ingin mengatakan jika Sakura hanya miliknya, Sai merasa tidak senang akan tatapan itu, turun dari mobilnya namun pemuda itu telah pergi dan saat ini Sakura menatap marah padanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, Sai tidak mendengar perkataannya kemarin.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Sai, berusaha tenang walalupun sedikit kesal melihat tingkah pria tadi.

"Kenapa menjemputku? Aku sudah katakan jika aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Pria itu, apa kalian tinggal bersama?" Ucap Sai.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, lagi pula jika aku tinggal dengan siapapun, apa aku harus lapor padamu? Ingat dokter Sai, kau bukan suamiku lagi." Tegas Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tinggal bersama tanpa status hubungan?"

"Maaf, aku sudah terlambat." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi, menghindari pembicaraan itu.

"Aku minta maaf, jangan pergi, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Ucap Sai dan berusaha tenang.

Lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuat Sakura mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam hubungan kalian, tapi bisakah kau tidak menghindariku? Atau kita bisa jadi teman, kita berada di satu instansi, apa kau akan terus mengacuhkanku?" Ucap Sai.

"Bukannya aku mengacuhkanmu, aku tidak suka akan gosip-gosip yang beredar di rumah sakit, mereka terus berprasangka buruk padaku, memikirkan aku sebagai wanita bodoh yang menceraikan seorang pria yang kata mereka dia pria yang hebat." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah malasnya itu.

Sai tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Siapa lagi yang mengatakan hal semacam itu? Pria hebat? Mereka benar-benar salah paham." Ucap Sai.

"Ya, salah paham, hingga tak percaya dengan ucapanku jika aku menceraikannya karena dia memiliki selingkuhan." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa sakitnya itu.

Pria berwajah manis ini terdiam, menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya, lagi-lagi Sakura menyingung masalah setahun yang lalu itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu pria itu?" Tanya Sai, penasaran.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan ikut campur."

"Aku hanya penasaran, aku sangat tahu kau bagaimana Sakura."

"Anggap saja dia pria yang sangat peduli padaku."

"_Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Sasuke memang peduli padaku, namun dalam artian lain."_ Pikir Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rs. Konoha.**

Beberapa tempat masih mendapat garis polisi dan orang-orang berseragam kepolisian masih berada di sekitar TKP, Sakura tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan detektif yang di sewanya.

"Kami datang setelah mendengar berita di tv dan juga kami punya pekerjaan disini." Ucap Yamato, menjelaskan tujuan mereka datang ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Aku senang kalian datang ke sini, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin menceritakan pria yang ada di video itu.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Sai, ada dua pria yang segera menghampiri Sakura setelah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kami hanya teman." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sai, Sakura merasa jika Sai juga akan ikut campur.

Kakashi dan Yamato hanya terdiam, mereka juga tidak menanggapi ucapan pria yang juga memakai jas dokter seperti Sakura, memikirkan jika dokter Sakura ingin merahasiakan apapun.

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah sakit dan memilih sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari area rumah sakit.

"Maaf meminta kalian seperti ini di saat masih sibuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Kami hanya menyelidiki di tempat kejadian. Jadi apa dokter Sakura ingin berbicara atau kami dulu yang berbicara? Ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan juga." Ucap Yamato.

"Mungkin aku perlu mendengar kalian dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Kakashi dan Yamato saling bertatapan, keduanya mengangguk dan Kakashi yang akan menjelaskannya.

"Dari hasil penyelidikan sementara, ledakan berasal dari ruangan anda dokter, lalu kami menemukan beberapa serpihan kaca di sana, apa ada sesuatu di dalam ruangan anda dan tiba-tiba saja meledak? Dan dimana anda saat ruangan itu meledak?" Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ledakan itu berasal dari ruangannya dan ada serpihan kaca, Sakura hanya mencurigai vas bunga yang baru datang itu, namun dia tidak berada di ruangannya karena sebuah panggilan dari Sasuke, di bagian itu mungkin akan sulit di ceritakan, apalagi Sasuke hanya mengandalkan firasatnya, dia sampai berteriak dan memohon agar Sakura tidak kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya dan sekaligus mengatakan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Sakura, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ada rekaman suara pemuda itu.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang berada di video itu, dia terlihat jauh lebih muda, mungkin seumuran dengan keponakanku, lalu setelah dia keluar, seorang _cleaning servis_ datang dan membawa sebuah bunga Hostersia beserta vas yang terbuat dari kaca seperti sebuah bola kristal, aku pikir ini akan sama dengan makanan yang di kirim, semuanya sama-sama tidak memilki nama pengirim dan aku juga tidak tahu akan ada ledakan, aku tidak bisa menebak jika itu berasal dari vas bunganya, seorang teman ingin bertemu denganku dan aku keluar dari ruanganku, di saat itulah bunyi ledakan dari dalam rumah sakit." Jelas Sakura, sedikit mengganti kejadian Sasuke menghubunginya.

"Timing waktu pemuda itu pergi dan bunga yang datang, ini sangat kebetulan sekali." Ucap Kakasih.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak punya bukti untuk mencurigai pemuda itu, aku juga lupa menanyakan namanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah dokter Sakura, kami akan kembali mengusut kasus ini, sekarang orang ini mengirimkan sebuah bom padamu, lain kali, jika ada pengiriman lagi, tolong hubungi kami dan bawa kiriman itu di luar." Ucap Yamato.

"Baik, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Yamato pun meminta rekaman suara itu, dia akan mencari pemuda itu, mereka cukup mencurigainya dengan waktu ledakan yang tidak begitu lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kafe J**

"Wah gila, jika saja aku tidak keluar secepatnya, mungkin aku dan dokter Sakura akan ikut meledak." Ucap Ten (10).

"Bisakah kau berbicara tidak keras?" Tegur Sasuke, mereka ada di sebuah kafe, Sasuke keluar hanya untuk bertemu Ten.

"Maaf-maaf, tapi orang ini sungguh keterlaluan, aku mencurigai jika dia yang awalnya mengirim makanan, sekarang mengirim bom, hahaha, bagaimana ini Sasuke? Dia akan membunuh doktermu, aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Tidak ada yang boleh melakukannya selain aku." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu menajam.

"Baik, aku mengerti, tidak ada yang boleh membunuhnya, makanya kau harus lebih cepat dari orang ini, hari ini dia mengirim bom, mungkin besok dia akan menculik dokter Sakura."

"Aku akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke, tidak senang akan pembicaraan mereka, Ten (10) selalu saja mengucapkan hal yang tidak sukainya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, kemarilah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, aku hanya curiga jika orang ini dekat dengan dokter Sakura atau selama ini dia sudah memata-matainya sepertimu."

"Suigetsu, aku perlu bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini? Kau memanggil namaku, tidak memanggilku dengan kode, apa ini sesuatu yang sangat penting?"

"Hn, sangat penting."

"Oke, tapi apa imbalannya untukku? Kau tahu sekarang hidup itu sangat sulit."

"Setelah semuanya selesai."

"Kau tidak berubah, kau selalu yang terbaik Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan reunian? Mereka pasti akan senang jika bertemu kita lagi."

"Terserah, kau bisa mengatur segalanya."

"Aku akan menghubungi mereka dan mencari tempat yang indah untuk reunian kita."

"Aku harus kembali, dokter Sakura akan segera pulang."

"Aku jadi curiga jika kau malah menyukai dokter itu."

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari kafe itu.

Suigetsu dengan nama kode Ten(10) menatap pemuda yang selalu bersamanya, sikap Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda, kali ini dia jauh lebih lama bergerak, dulunya Sasuke begitu cepat membunuh siapapun, sekarang dia begitu lama tinggal bersama dokter itu dan juga ada orang lain selain Sasuke yang ikut mengincar dokter Sakura.

"Apa ini akan menjadi sebuah drama? Ini sungguh menggelikan." Ucap Suigetsu, mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba ada dua pria datang dan duduk di hadapan Suigetsu, kedua pria itu menatapnya dan mereka berhasil menemukannya.

"Oh halo, ada keperluan apa? Atau kalian ingin menempati kursi ini?" Ucap Suigetsu dan sebuah senyum darinya.

"Kami ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit Konoha pada tanggal XX beberapa hari yang lalu?" Ucap Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update.

kemarin nggak bisa update loh, =w= setiap mau upload sistem eror O_O entah apa yang terjadi pada fanfic kemarin.

selamat berakhir pekan, semangat yang masih kerja hari sabtu =w= seperti author ini. =w=.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit Konoha pada tanggal XX beberapa hari yang lalu?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa kalian semacam polisi?" Tanya Suigetsu, dia tidak merasa ada yang mengetahui apa yang di lakukannya selama ini.

"Tidak, kami hanya detektif biasa." Ucap Yamato.

"Uhm… saat itu aku datang ke ruangan dokter yang bernama dokter Sakura dan meminta maaf, aku keliru mengenalinya, dia pikir aku sengaja mengikutinya dengan alasan yang jahat." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau mencari seseorang di kota ini?" Tanya Yamato, merasa jika pemuda ini sangat tenang, dia bahkan begitu santai menjawab pertanyannya.

"Iya, aku mencari temanku."

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu." Tawar Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukannya, dan juga aku hampir terkena ledakan di sana, kalian pasti mendengar berita itu kan? Aku berada di halaman parkiran rumah sakit Konoha."

"Apa kau bisa ikut kami?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut kalian, aku punya kesibukan, lagi pula aku tidak tahu kalian ingin menanyakan apa, kalian bisa mengatakannya sekarang atau kalian punya rencana jahat untukku, kalian tahu aku masih di bawah umur." Ucap Suigetsu dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu beritahu namamu pada kami." Ucap Yamato, mereka pun tidak bisa seenaknya membawa seseorang, apalagi pemuda di hadapan mereka masih di kategorikan anak di bawah umur.

"Tentu, namaku Suigetsu."

"Tempat tinggal?" Tanya Yamato.

"Apa harus mengatakanya juga? Aku rasa itu adalah hal privasi, lagi pula aku tidak ingin mendapat teror juga, kalian tidak bisa di percaya." Ucap Suigetsu dan tetap dengan tatapan yang sangat tenang.

"Maaf jika membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, hanya saja waktu ledakan dan kau pergi dari ruangan dokter Sakura begitu tepat."

"Kalian mencurigaiku? Ya aku rasa seperti itu, apalagi aku keluar dan terjadi ledakan. Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa ada ledakan disana, tapi saat aku keluar, aku melihat seseorang memberi bunga pada seorang _cleaning servis_ dan dia menyebutkan atas nama Dokter Haruno Sakura, vas berbentuk bola kristal dengan bunga Hostersia, bunga yang cantik dan berwarna pink." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau tahu itu?" Ucap Kakashi, ucapan pemuda itu sama seperti ucapan Sakura.

"Iya, mereka berbicara saat aku melewati mereka dan yang membawanya adalah seorang pria jasa pengiriman barang."

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau tahu?" Ucap Yamato.

"Mereka dari jasa pengirim XXX, aku bisa tahu dari logo seragam mereka."

"Jika saja ada hal yang perlu kami ketahui, apa kami bisa menghubungimu?"

"Tentu, aku senang bisa membantu penyelidikan kalian, aku bisa memberikan nomer ponselku pada kalian." Ucap Suigetsu

Kedua pria yang cukup tua darinya itu akhirnya pergi, menghela napas, dia tidak tahu jika kedua pria itu malah menemukannya disini, dia harus lebih tenang dan berbicara lebih baik, lagi pula bukan dia yang melakukan pengeboman itu.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan tasku, isi didalamnya utuh kecuali beberapa barang pecah dan tidak bisa aku gunakan lagi, sementara ruanganku di pindahkan dan disatukan dengan ruangan lainnya, aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan ruangan yang hancur itu, beberapa polisi mulai menanyakan beberapa hal padaku, sama seperti pertanyaan dua detektif itu, aku lagi-lagi tidak akan mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti ucapan Sasuke, aku hanya menjadi saksi dan area yang terkena ledakan itu mulai di bersihkan, beberapa orang yang terluka terkena dampak ledakan itu mendapat biaya gratis oleh rumah sakit.

Direktur Tsunade sampai meminta beberapa kesatuan khusus untuk mengusut kasus ini, aku juga merasa sedikit khawatir, ada yang ingin membunuhmu, bahkan dengan cara yang tidak di sadari, apa mengirim makanan itu hanya pengalihan? Setelahnya mengirim barang yang berbahaya.

Tepat jam 10 malam dan baru saja pulang ke apartemen, aku bisa mendengar suara tv yang tengah menyala, namun ruangan itu kosong, dimana Sasuke? Aku pikir dia tengah nonton.

"Sasuke?" Panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban, mencoba mencarinya di kamar, mematung sejenak, kamar Sasuke sedikit terbuka, apa dia lupa mengunci kamarnya? Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam, jika benar dia masih menyimpan majalah itu, aku yang akan mengambilnya dan membakarnya.

Berjalan perlahan hingga hampir menggapai gagang pintu kamar Sasuke, aku harus tahu apa saja yang di simpannya di dalam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

**Huaaa..!**

Berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, dia benar-benar mengejutkanku.

"Da-dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tida-tiba muncul seperti hantu!" Panikku.

"Aku ada di kamar mandi." Ucapnya santai.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan ke kamarku." Ucapku dan tidak jadi melakukan hal tadi, aku ingin membuka kamarnya.

Tapi tetap saja, aku sangat penasaran, kembali menggapai pintu kamar Sasuke dan berusaha membuka pintunya itu.

**Bam!**

A-aduuh..~

Berjongkok di hadapan pintu kamar Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup sendiri? Jidatku terbentur cukup keras.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pintu kamarmu? Apa ada orang lain di dalam! Kau menyimpan seseorang di dalam!" Kesalku, berdiri dan menatap marah padanya.

"Kapan aku membawa seseorang di apartemenmu? Lagi pula itu adalah sensor otomatis, aku sendiri yang merakitnya dan memasangnya di pintu, tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke kamarku." Ucapnya.

"Kau mengubah pintu apartemenku sesuka hatimu? Seharusnya kau mendiskusikan hal ini denganku terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah membeli kamar ini, mau aku lakukan apapun, itu adalah hakku." Ucapnya.

Dia benar-benar keras kepala, sekarang dia membuat kamar ini 100% menjadi miliknya, bagaimana dia bisa merancang hal secanggih itu? Aku cukup takjub akan kejeniusan anak ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, terlalu dekat hingga aku sampai bersandar pada pintu kamarnya.

"A-ada apa?" Ucapku gugup, Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan tangan itu bergerak ke arahku, apa yang akan di lakukannya? Ingat Sasuke aku jauh lebih tua darimu! Jaga sikapmu!

"Jidatmu memerah, kau harus mengompresnya." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya yang ramping dan besar itu menyentuh jidatku, sedikit sakit, aku bahkan sedikit pusing setelah terbentur dengan pintu itu.

"A-akan aku lakukan." Ucapku, suasananya kembali tenang, tangan itu masih mengusap perlahan jidatku dan sedikit menyingkirkan poni panjangku, menatap ke arahnya, pemuda tinggi dan wajah yang memang menjadi tipe idaman banyak wanita.

Tatapan kami bertemu dan Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, selalu saja terlihat tenang, seakan tidak ada yang hal perlu di khawatirkannya, aku sendiri, merasa ini sedikit aneh, ada sedikit debaran di dadaku walaupun aku harus sadar akan umur kami yang terpaut jauh dan aku menganggapnya sebagai adik laki-lakiku, mungkin karena akhirnya aku tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki, perasaan yang dulu terbiasa tinggal bersama dokter Sai.

"Aku akan ke kamar." Ucapku, memegang tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dariku.

Ini tidak benar, aku hanya terlalu kepikiran, masuk ke kamar dan menutupnya, berbaring di ranjang empukku, aku hanya lelah dan terbawa perasaan.

Sasuke sangat baik padaku, aku memikirkan jika dia ingin menebus kesalahannya, dia melukaiku, kembali menatap telapak tanganku, luka yang samar-samar, awalnya Sasuke memang terlihat menakutkan, aku hanya takut jika dia punya tujuan lain untuk tinggal disini, tapi sejauh ini, hanya kebaikan yang di perlihatkannya padaku, aku sampai tidak sadar diri akan posisi kami, atau sebaiknya, membuat segalanya menjadi jelas, dengan status baru dan tidak akan menjadi masalah, bahkan untuk orang sekitar, aku mungkin bisa mengangkat Sasuke menjadi adikku secara hukum, aku bisa meminta ayah dan ibu untuk mengajukan permohonan pengangkatan, lagi pula mereka akan menyukai Sasuke, ibu pasti senang memiliki anak laki-laki, dengan begitu Sasuke memiliki status yang jelas untuk tinggal bersamaku.

Apa dia akan menyetujuinya?

Atau dia hanya akan tinggal sementara saja dan setelahnya akan pergi?

Aku sangat berharap jika dia tidak akan pergi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, detektif Yamato memanggilku ke kantor mereka, tidak biasanya mereka memanggilku seperti ini, biasanya aku yang datang pada mereka.

Mereka mulai membicarakan pemuda yang datang padaku saat itu, pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu, akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya, mereka yang menanyakan nama pemuda itu, katanya dia terlihat tidak mencurigakan, pemuda itu seperti anak laki-laki biasa, berjalan-jalan di kota dan katanya sudah menemukan teman yang di carinya, bagaimana dia bisa keliru mengenali seseorang? Apa dia baru saja datang ke Konoha?

Lalu sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terkejut dan juga penasaran.

"Kau pasti mengenal dia dokter." Ucap Kakashi dan memberikan sebuah foto, wajahnya terlihat jelas, pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Aku pikir ini sedikit aneh ketika pemuda yang keliru mengenalimu, tapi dia berbicara dengan sangat akrab dengan keponakanmu." Lanjutnya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, bahkan saat aku menanyakannya pada Sasuke, dia tidak mengenali pemuda itu." Ucapku.

Apa Sasuke berbohong? Kenapa dia berbohong padaku? Foto ini tidak mungkin berbohong, lagi pula kedua detektif ini berada di pihakku.

"Kami belum punya banyak bukti jadi kami tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun, tapi yang pasti mereka saling mengenal, kami harap mereka tidak punya rencana untuk menyakitimu dokter, apa keponakanmu ini memiliki latar belakang yang sedikit menyimpang?" Ucap Yamato.

Menatap mereka, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan segalanya, lagi-lagi aku terhalangi oleh tuntutan dari lab itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu saja, lagi pula bukan tingkah Sasuke yang menyimpang, dia hanya pernah mendapat tes dan latihan yang cukup berbahaya, anak kecil berumur 5 tahun sudah belajar menembak? Itu hal yang tidak wajar.

"Tidak, keponkanku anak yang baik-baik, dia tidak pernah punya masalah, aku curiga jika pemuda ini yang malah memiliki rencana buruk untuk Sasuke." Ucapku, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan saat ini.

"Kami mengerti, setelahnya kami akan menyelidikinya lagi, terima kasih atas waktumu dokter." Ucap Yamato.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov. **

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh? Dokter Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucap Kakashi pada Yamato.

"Sesuatu menghalanginya untuk berbicara lebih jujur." Ucap Yamato, dia pun merasakannya, pengalaman mereka selama ini tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata saja.

Keduanya masih sibuk berada di gedung kantor sederhana milik mereka, mereka cukup lama berteman saat masih SMA hingga masuk ke jurusan hukum, Yamato dan Kakashi bukan hanya detektif swasta biasa, mereka sempat mengikuti pelatihan dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai kesatuan khusus anggota kepolisian, selama ini mereka menutupi identitas asli mereka dengan menjadi detektif, pekerjaan sampingan mereka ini pun tidak pernah di jalankan dengan asal-asalan, sudah cukup banyak kasus yang di tangani mereka, dari masalah yang rumit hingga yang sederhana, seperti peliharaan yang kabur dari rumah majikannya.

Saat ini Kakashi tengah menatap lembaran informasi yang telah di dapatnya, di sana tercantum data diri dokter Sakura.

"Wanita yang cukup hebat, dia mendapat gelarnya di umur yang masih sangat muda, sempat bergabung dengan penelitian prof. Orochimaru dan bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha hingga sekarang. Apa kau masih mengingat profesor itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, profesor yang memiliki pengaruh cukup besar, namun anehnya dia tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kejadian ledakan di laboratorium miliknya di pulau Kiri." Ucap Yamato.

"Di sana pun begitu tertutup, tidak banyak data yang bisa kita dapat dari sana, bahkan di kantor pun seperti tengah di tutupi, aku sangat penasaran akan penelitian yang di lakukannya di sana, sangat-sangat tertutup, di berita hanya di jelaskan jika itu penelitian biasa yang di lakukan prof. Orochimaru."

Yamato mengingat kejadian yang di beritakan itu, mereka bahkan baru saja mengetahui adanya lab di pulau Kiri dari pemberitaan yang ada, lalu keadaannya pun simpang-siur, dari pihak staf tidak berkomentar banyak dan kasus ini tidak usut, mereka sudah menganggapnya selesai, menganggap ini kesalahan prosedur dari pekerja.

"Dan pemuda yang di katakan dokter Sakura, aku sudah menelusuri keluarga dokter Sakura, hampir tidak ada yang terlihat mirip dengan pemuda ini." Ucap Kakashi.

"Pemuda bernama Suigetsu dan yang bernama Sasuke ini terlihat cukup dekat, apa pemuda yang di katakan sebagai keponakannya itu mengancam dokter Sakura untuk tidak membicarakan segalanya?" Ucap Yamato, sedikit menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"Dokter Sakura wanita yang jenius, dia pasti memiliki banyak cara untuk menceritakan apapun jika di ancam, namun mimik wajahnya tidak menandakan dia ketakutan setiap menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, ada hal lain yang di tutupi dokter Sakura."

"Sekarang bagaimana jika mencari data diri kedua pemuda ini, mereka pasti memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan dokter Sakura tidak ketahui, bisa saja orang yang mengirim makanan dan bom salah satu dari mereka, pengirim ini tahu bagaimana sikap dan kebiasaan dokter Sakura."

"Jika kau mengatakan orang yang dekat, kita harus mencari juga informasi tentang mantan suaminya dan wanita yang pernah bersama mantan suaminya, sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik."

"Pria yang payah, bagaimana dia bisa bersama wanita lain jika dokter Sakura adalah wanita yang hebat?" Ucap Yamato.

"Apa? Kau tertarik dengan dokter Sakura?" Canda Kakashi.

"Diam kau, bagaimana aku bisa tertarik padanya? Dia bukan tipeku, aku tidak suka wanita yang jenius."

"Lalu tipemu seperti apa? Kau harus segera menikah, kau sudah tidak muda lagi, kepala 4 adalah tanda bahaya untukmu." Sindir Kakashi.

"Aku tidak perlu nasehat dari pria yang terus di tinggal istrinya, bagaimana kau bisa bersama wanita yang jauh lebih senang berkeliaran diluar dengan para lelaki lain? Mereka bahkan kesatuan yang selalu berada di area yang setiap harinya seperti medan peran."

"Jangan membuat kalimatmu terdengar aneh, dia bersama para pria kesatuan khusus juga, dan dia adalah tipeku." Ucap Kakashi dan tersenyum malu.

"Wanita kuat, berapa kali kau sering kalah darinya? Pangkatnya bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darimu."

"Aku membiarkannya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, jika suatu saat dia berkomitmen denganku, aku harap dia berada di rumah saja dari pada selalu ikut mengintai di luar."

"Silahkan bermimpi, aku rasa tidak ada wajah bosan darinya setiap dia pulang dari garis pertahanan, wajahnya bahkan terlihat segar dan seperti bersemangat kembali mengintai."

"Ya-ya, apa kau sedang balik membalasku? Sekarang kita fokus ke pekerjaan. Bagaimana jika semua ini ada hubungannya dengan prof. Orochimaru? Aku rasa kita juga perlu mencari informasi tentang lab itu, dokter Sakura adalah saksi yang terbaik. Apa dia akan berbicara tentang lab itu?"

"Coba saja kita tanyakan lain hari."

Keduanya kembali sibuk mencari informasi apapun, mereka mencurigai kedua pemuda itu, meskipun Sakura tidak pernah menyangkutkan pemuda yang di anggap keponakannya itu, Kakashi dan Yamato merasa ada yang aneh darinya, lain halnya pun tentang prof, Orochimaru dan juga laboratoriumnya.

Sementara itu.

Sasuke akhirnya menemukan apa yang di lakukan Sakura selama ini, dia menemukan Sakura masuk ke sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan detektif swasta, Sasuke berhasil mengikutinya melalui CCTV yang terpasang di beberapa area dan menjadi tempat yang di lewati oleh Sakura.

Tatapannya terlihat sangat tenang, ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika Sakura datang di tempat seperti itu, Sasuke harus tahu apa yang di lakukan Sakura di sana, wanita itu akan ketahuan jika sedang berbohong.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Jadwal untuk pemeriksaan sudah selesai, aku tidak ada jadwal operasi dan hanya membaringkan kepalaku di meja kerjaku, tiba-tiba saja masalah datang silir berganti, aku tidak tahu masa-masa kebahagian hanya sementara saja, setelahnya hanya ada masalah yang datang, masa pernikahan yang indah, namun rumah tanggaku yang hancur begitu saja, lalu aku ingin mencoba mengangkat Sasuke sebagai keluarga, tiba-tiba aku mendapat informasi jika dia dan pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu terlihat bersama, aku masih mencurigai pemuda itu.

Kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal dan Sasuke berbohong? Ada banyak opsi jika mereka bertemu, mereka saling mengenal, atau Sasuke seperti mencoba melindungiku, aku sudah menceritakan padanya jika kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan? Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan pakai alasan karena dia ingin melindungiku dan memberi peringatan pada pemuda itu, mungkin saja, dia selalu melakukan apapun seenaknya.

Aku sampai pusing memikirkan segalanya, awalnya aku sudah senang dengan membuat status Sasuke jelas, dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, tapi aku harus menanyakan banyak hal tentangnya terlebih dahulu, aku tidak ingin dia terus berbohong dan menutupi segalanya.

Merapikan meja kerjaku dan bergegas pulang, aku harus berbicara dengan Sasuke sekarang, dia harus mengatakan segalanya.

Setelah tiba di apartemen, suasana apartemen akan selalu sepi, meskipun Sasuke berada di apartemen, dia tetap saja berada di kamarnya, tapi saat ini dia berada di ruang tamu, duduk tenang seperti tengah menungguku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, aku tidak suka saat dia menatapku seperti itu, seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu lagi setelah bertahun tahun lamanya.

"Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu dan kali ini aku harap kau jujur padaku." Tegasku, aku tidak akan takut padanya, meskipun aku sedikit kurang yakin, aku masih berharap jika dia tidak menyerangku lagi seperti dulu.

"Bicaralah." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, kau dulu yang berbicara." Ucapku, aku juga penasaran apa yang ingin di katakan Sasuke padaku.

"Aku rasa apa yang akan kau katakan jauh lebih penting."

"Aku bisa menunggu, kau bicara saja."

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi berbicara." Ucapnya dan beranjak dari sofa.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Tunggu, baik, akan aku katakan." Ucapku, aku sampai menarik lengannya dan memintanya kembali duduk, aku juga harus duduk, tapi belum sempat menempati sofa yang berhadapan dengan kami, Sasuke segera menarikku hingga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu duduk begitu jauh, jadi katakan sekarang." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sasuke, apa aku langsung menanyakan tentang pertemuannya dengan pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu? Atau aku harus mengatakan bagaimana jika Sasuke menjadi bagian dari keluargaku? Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang baik dulu sebelum mengatakan hal yang buruk, aku jauh lebih tidak sabar mendengar tanggapannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, dia ingin aku segera berbicara.

Baiklah, aku harus tetap tenang, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padanya lain waktu, saat ini aku ingin dia menyetujui niatku ini.

"Aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai adikku, aku akan meminta tolong pada kedua orang tua, aku yakin mereka akan senang jika memiliki anak laki-laki." Ucapku, sebaiknya mengatakan tentang ini terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke tidak berbicara, dia bahkan terdiam dan hanya menatapku.

Ada apa?

Katakan sesuatu?

Aku jadi sulit menatapnya lebih lama.

"Bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin ada status jelas saat kita tinggal bersama." Ucapku. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami di lab saat itu, aku terus membayangkan jika dia adalah adik laki-lakiku, kami pasti akan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama, aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku itu sekarang.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi adikmu?" Ucapnya.

Bukan ucapan itu yang ingin aku dengar, aku ingin dia setuju.

"Kenapa? A-aku suka padamu, aku ingin menjadi kakak bagimu, kita bisa menjadi keluarga." Ucapku.

"Alasan yang konyol, aku tidak ingin menjadi adikmu." Ucapnya dan membuang mukanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan, tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi adikmu." Ucapnya, seperti sebuah ejekan untukku.

"A-apa maksudmu! Aku berniat baik padamu, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Ucapku dan kenapa aku merasa sangat malu? Ini bukan hal yang buruk, ini adalah kebaikan, aku bisa membuat Sasuke tetap tinggal bersamaku sebagai adikku, dia akan mendapat kehidupan yang normalnya dan status yang jelas.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak bagiku, sejak dulu, sejak pertemuan pertama kita." Ucap Sasuke.

Sejenak ucapannya membuatku bingung dan mencoba mencerna ucapannya itu, sejak awal dia tidak menganggapku kakak, lalu apa?

"Apa kau benci padaku? Atau saat itu kau pura-pura terlihat manis di hadapanku, aku memang anak tunggal, makanya aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya adik, aku rasa itu memang hal yang mustahil." Ucapku, dia mematahkan semangatku begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam, jika dia ingin mengejekku, silahkan, aku tahu di pikirannya hanya perlu mengejekku dan tidak perlu mendengarkan keinginanku ini.

Terkejut,

Sebuah pelukan erat dari Sasuke, aku sampai sulit melepaskannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti anak kecil? Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pria dewasa." Ucapnya.

"P-pria apa? Kau masih 17 tahun! Kau belum menjadi pria dewasa!" Ucapku, panik.

Pelukannya terlepas, aku jadi bisa melihat sorot matanya itu.

"Apa perlu aku buktikan jika aku telah dewasa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Buktikan apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sangat aneh, kita sedang membahas menjadi keluarga, bukan membuktikan kedewasaanmu! Ini pasti pengaruh dari majalah yang kau baca, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk membuangnya!" Marahku.

"Dengan sikap seperti ini kau menjadi seorang kakak?" Sindirnya.

"Sebagai seorang kakak aku perlu menegur adikku." Protesku lagi.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau anggap adik ini menyukaimu? Menyukaimu sebagai lawan sejenis, bukan sebagai saudara, maka dari itu mulai sekarang lihatlah aku sebagai pria dewasa, bukan lagi anak kecil yang kau jaga saat itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Eh?

Suka?

Sebagai lawan jenis?

APAAAAAA!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updateee...~


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mencoba menarik napas perlahan dan menenangkan detak jantungku yang kacau ini, aku sampai menjauh dari Sasuke, menatap bingung padanya, aku bahkan merasakan wajahku memanas, apa-apaan dia? Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Aku sudah sangat tua! Aku bahkan sudah berstatus janda, jangan bercanda Sasuke, kau masih 17 tahun, bagaimana pandangan orang-orang!" Ucapku, tenanglah, tenanglah, aku yakin ini hanya perasaan sesaat saja, Sasuke tidak benar-benar serius padaku.

"Apa aku perlu mendengar tanggapan orang? Aku tidak butuh tanggapan mereka." Ucapnya dan dia mengacuhkan ucapan pertamaku, aku sudah menjadi janda.

"Kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang seumuran denganmu." Saranku.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu."

**Blussh..~**

Argghhtt! Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan enteng dan tatapan tanpa dosa, kau masih muda Sasuke! Kau pasti hanya terbawa suasana.

"Majalah dewasa hanya merusakmu!" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak pernah membaca majalah itu, aku bohong padamu agar kau tidak masuk ke kamarku." Ucapnya.

"Ka-kau-"

Aku sampai kehabisan kata-kata, selama ini dia berbohong padaku?

"Kau tidak mengerti arti menyukai lawan jenis."

"Aku menyukaimu, apa itu perlu mendapat sebuah arti?"

Terdiam.

Pikirkan untuk menolaknya, ini tidak boleh terjadi, dia harus menjadi adikku.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan lagi? Katanya kau suka padaku, kau ingin melindungiku, kau peduli padaku, kenapa sekarang kau menolakku?"

"Aku suka padamu sebagai seorang adik!" Tegasku.

"Sekarang ubah itu menjadi lawan jenis, itu tidak susah." Ucapnya, santai.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku bahkan sudah 33 tahun!"

"Umur hanya angka, aku tidak peduli setua apa kau, aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin kau bersama pria lain, aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkamu sendirian lagi." Ucap Sasuke, sorot matanya meredup sejenak.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya seperti ini, ini salah, ini benar-benar salah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengusirku jika kau menolakku." Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa menahannya, Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

Menghela napas, apa yang terjadi? Kami bahkan baru berbicara sedikit dan pembicaraan ini akhirnya berakhir begitu saja, aku dan Sasuke? Memikirkannya saja itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke masih sangat muda dan aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan yang lebih dengannya.

Aku sampai tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat berbicara dengannya, dia terlalu jenius untuk di tangani.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Suasananya akan sangat canggung, aku juga tidak bisa mengusirnya begitu saja, aku khawatir jika ada yang mengincar Sasuke, apalagi pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu, aku masih curiga padanya.

Tambah satu lagi masalah baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlalu banyak masalah dan kepalaku semakin pusing, berbaring di ranjang setelah mandi, aku lelah, Sasuke bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi, apa dia marah padaku? Lagi pula aku tidak akan mengusirnya walaupun aku tidak menerima pernyataannya.

Bagaimana anak semuda itu mau dengan wanita sepertiku? Dia benar-benar aneh, atau isi kepalanya yang bermasalah.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Ucapnya, bahkan nada suaranya terdengar sedih, apa dia akan membuatku luluh lagi? Kali ini aku harus lebih tegas padanya.

"Masuklah." Ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat tatapannya itu, dia terlihat sedih tidak hanya suaranya saja, apa yang membuatmu sedih? Hubungan kita akan buruk jika bersama, setelah hampir berada di sisi ranjangku, Sasuke berlutut dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa aku kurang baik padamu?" Ucapnya.

Melihat tindakan aneh Sasuke, dia berlutut di hadapanku, aku hanya duduk di sisi ranjang dan tidak juga mengucapkan apapun, aku bingung memilih kata yang tepat untuknya, jangan sampai luluh, Sasuke itu sangat pandai membuat kalimat manis.

"Kau sangat baik, tapi ingat hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan lancar, jadi aku harap kau menerima keinginanku saja, menjadi saudara adalah jalan yang benar." Ucapku, aku harus lebih tegas.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu!" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan meninggikan suaranya.

"Sasuke. Aku-"

"-Apa kau masih peduli pada mantan suamimu itu?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Untuk apa peduli pria itu." Ucapku, bagaimana dia beranggapan aku menolaknya karena dokter Sai? Aku bahkan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk berbaikan meskipun setiap harinya dokter Sai berusaha membuatku kembali.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanyanya, kali ini Sasuke menatapku, tatapannya tidak terlihat menakutkan, lagi-lagi dia memasang tatapan seperti puppy kecil yang menggemaskan, aku harus semakin tahan terhadapnya.

"Tidak ada, sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah sangat malam." Ucapku, apa dia tidak lelah berlutut?

"Tidurlah, aku akan tetap disini seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, berdiri, lututmu akan sakit." Ucapku dan mencoba membuatnya berdiri, tapi itu adalah hal yang salah, Sasuke malah memelukku erat dan membuatku bersadar pada sisi ranjangku.

"Akan aku lakukan sampai kau peduli padaku." Ucapnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa keras kepala seperti ini? Ada banyak gadis muda yang bisa menjadi pacarmu dengan mudah.

"Kau akan mengusirku? Kau tidak peduli padaku lagi?" Ucapnya dan nada suara itu terdengar sangat sedih.

Kenapa aku merasa menjadi wanita yang jahat saat ini? Aku hanya menolak pernyataannya, aku tidak bisa, apalagi dengan umur kami yang terpaut sangat jauh.

"Dokter Sakura, aku menyukaimu." Bisiknya.

"Tidak Sasuke, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini." Ucapku.

Pelukan Sasuke terlepas, namun wajahnya tak juga jauh dari hadapanku.

"Tatap aku." Ucapnya dan aku melakukan permintaannya. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lagi, ini sudah untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengatakannya padaku.

"Sasu-hmmmp."

Terkejut, itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku ti-hmpp."

Kembali sebuah ciuman singkat darinya.

"Apa yang hmpp."

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan setiap ucapanku jika dia melakukan itu padaku.

"Jangan menciumku!" Ucapku, akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku setelah menahan mulut Sasuke dengan tanganku, namun segera ku lepaskan, Sasuke menjilat telapak tanganku! "Hentikan itu!" Ucapku, aku benar-benar marah dan malu saat ini.

"Maaf sudah melukaimu, aku ingin minta maaf dengan baik padamu." Ucapnya, aku menutup mulutnya menggunakan tanganku yang terluka dulu. Sasuke sedikit mengambil jarak, memegang tanganku yang pernah terluka itu, sebuah kecupan di sana dan ucapan maaf yang keluar sebelum dia mengecupnya.

Ini membuatku tidak nyaman dan sedikit merasa aneh, bahkan debaran di dada ini tidak bisa aku tutupi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu, hentikan Sasuke." Ucapku. Berusaha menarik tanganku darinya, namun itu sia-sia.

Akhirnya dia berhenti dan membiarkan tanganku menyentuh pipi kanannya, lagi-lagi tatapan sedih itu.

Apa aku harus menerimamu?

Apa kau akan berhenti melakukan ini jika aku menerimamu?

"Sakura. Apa aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu?" Ucapnya.

"Ka-kau bisa memanggilku apa saja." Ucapku.

Aku sudah sangat malu, apa Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti?

Wajah pemuda itu kembali mendekat, dia menyebutkan namaku dan sebuah ciuman darinya, ini bukan sebuah ciuman yang singkat lagi, ciuman perlahan, aku tidak bisa mendorongnya, kedua tanganku di tahan olehnya.

Hentikan ini Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku kesulitan, aku harus terus menyadarkan diriku.

Ciuman itu turun ke arah leher dan kali ini aku sudah harus menghentikannya.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Teriakku dan berusaha mendorongnya.

**Dreet….dreeet…..dreeet…. **

**Bught!**

Membuka mataku dan mendapat diriku di lantai, apa? Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur? Dimana Sasuke? Apa ini sudah pagi? Kepalaku jadi sakit, semalam apa hanya mimpi? Semua yang di lakukan Ssasuke dan yang kami bicarakan hanya mimpi?

**Tok tok tok **

Ketukan itu.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Itu suara Sasuke, aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan yang nyata, kali ini bukan mimpi, aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu, aku akan keluar." Ucapku.

Membuka pintu kamarku, dan melihat tatapan murung itu. Aku harus berbicara lebih baik padanya.

"Sasuke aku harap kau mendengarkan ucapanku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarnya." Ucapnya, tatapannya berubah dan terlihat kesal padaku.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sampingkan masalah itu."

"Itu bukan masalah!" Protesnya.

"Baik-baik itu bukan masalah, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu?" Ucapku.

Sasuke menjadi tenang.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Aku melihat kalian tanpa sengaja." Bohongku.

"Kami baru kenal, bukan hal yang khusus, lagi pula aku pikir dia mencurigakan, kau menceritakannya sebelumnya padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sungguh? Apa seperti itu? Jadi salah satu kemungkinan yang aku pikirkan ada benarnya, Sasuke sengaja mencari pemuda itu karena dia pun mencurigainya, aku salah memikirkan hal buruk pada Sasuke, aku pikir mereka mungkin punya hubungan dan akan membuat rencana buruk padaku.

**Cup..~**

"Mulai hari ini aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran." Ucap Sasuke.

Mematung dan menatapnya, baru saja sebuah kecupan mendarat ke arah jidatku.

Pagi ini, aku melihat senyum senang di wajah pemuda yang bahkan masih berumur 17 tahun itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini sedikit soft-soft anu, tapi itu hanya mimpi yaa, hanya mimpi bukan kenyataan, eheheheh...

untuk nurvieee96 emang sih rada aneh yaa kalau Sasu masih 17 tahun dan Saku udah 33, jauh bengat umurnya, jadi berasa tante2 ama gigolonya, eh(?) hehehhe, bercanda, ya jarang-jarang author menggunakan umur yang terpuat jauh untuk tokoh laki-laki, tapi udah biasa kalau tokoh wanitanya umurnya muda, disini mirip kek fic "my little husband" juga memiliki umur yang jauh juga, Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih muda dari saku, tapi walaupun umurnya masih muda, author menjelaskan sedikit jika postur tubuh Sasuke jauh lebih bersar, yaa seperti orang dewasa, sama seperti tubuh SAi lah, namun dia lebih uhuk berotot karna latihan yang selama ini Sasuke jalani. XD

terima kasih untuk tetap review, padahal jika di baca saja author dah senang banget.

dan terima kasih juga buat para reader yang masih baca fic ini, lama kelamaan fic ini akan lebih menonjol pada dramanya, =w= romance nanti agak kurang sih, tapi author berusaha nyelip-nyelip dikit, dan jika romance akan cukup WOW, untung dah pakai rate M, hehehe.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku kembali menemui Kakashi dan Yamato, aku mengatakan pada mereka jawaban dari Sasuke setelah aku menanyakan pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu padanya, Yamato dan Kakashi tidak banyak menanggapi tentang hal itu, mereka ingin sebuah informasi lain dan informasi itu hanya bisa di dapat dariku.

"Apa dokter tahu kasus laboratorium yang berada di pulau Kiri?" Tanya Yamato padaku.

Kenapa mereka sampai ingin menanyakan lab itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun, menatap sekitar, aku takut jika berbicara sedikit saja, mereka akan membunuhku.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun." Ucapku.

"Maafkan kami dokter, tapi kami sudah mencari informasi tentangmu dan kau pernah bekerja disana, lab itu seakan di tutupi dan kabarnya baru keluar setelah terjadi ledakan dan kebakaran di lab itu, apa ini bukan sebuah sabotasi atau ada hal lain?" Ucap Kakashi.

Kedua pria ini saling bergantian memberi pertanyaan tentang lab itu.

"A-aku pikir ini bukan dari bagian permintaanku, aku hanya ingin menangkap pelaku yang mengirim makanan dan bom ke ruanganku." Ucapku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin saja hal ini berhubungan." Ucap Yamato.

Terdiam, aku tidak bisa, bagaimana pun mereka ingin mengorek informasi itu dariku.

"Apa sesuatu mengancammu hingga kau tidak bisa berbicara dokter?" Kali ini Kakashi yang berbicara padaku.

Hanya ada gelengan kecil dariku, itu bukan sebuah ancaman, tapi sebuah kesepakatan agar apapun yang terjadi di lab itu tidak bocor ke siapapun, aku bahkan masih mengingat ucapan para petugas disana tentang salah satu dokter yang mencoba membocorkannya, dia mati tanpa ada yang ketahui penyebabnya, aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

"Maaf, jika kalian ingin mendapat informasi itu dariku, aku sungguh tidak bisa, aku terhalangi oleh sebuah peraturan yang mengikat." Ucapku.

Jika saja aku bisa katakan segalanya, semuanya pasti akan menyalahkan prof. Orochimaru dan reputasinya akan jatuh begitu saja.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan setelahnya, kembali pulang ke apartemen, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini, menekan tombol _password_ dan seseorang sudah menungguku di depan pintu, setiap harinya dia melakukan hal yang membuatku risih, tapi lama kelamaan, aku jadi bosan marah dan menegurnya setiap kali dia melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Seperti saat ini, jika aku pulang, dia akan tiba-tiba memelukku, kali ini aku yang membuang diri ke arahnya, aku sangat lelah, apalagi dengan pembicaraan kedua detektif itu, bagaimana mungkin mereka ingin mengorek informasi tentang lab itu? Sementara aku selalu merasa waspada dan berhati-hati jika saja aku mati tiba-tiba setelah mencoba menceritakan segalanya.

"Apa akhirnya kau menyerah?" Ucap Sasuke padaku, pelukan hangat darinya membuat lelahku ini sedikit berkurang, aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, bagaimana jadinya jika sekarang aku masih tinggal sendirian? Mungkin aku akan mengalami stres yang cukup berat, begitu banyak masalah yang terus datang padaku, sekarang para detektif yang aku sewa ingin mencari informasi lab itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah menolakmu." Ucapku. "Tapi hari ini aku sedikit lelah melawanmu." Tambahku.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Ucapnya.

Uhk, di saat seperti ini, dia terasa jauh lebih dewasa dariku, pikiranku kembali tertuju pada lab itu, aku bahkan belum bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun dari Sasuke.

Aku punya sebuah ide yang mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, tapi aku akan mencobanya, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan menyerah, aku akan menerimu, tapi kau harus menceritakan segalanya tentang lab itu setelah aku keluar." Ucapku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke, apa dia akan mengatakannya?

"Sungguh?" Ucapnya dan membalas tatapanku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menggunakan hal itu untuk mencari informasinya, aku tidak serius untuk melakukannya, apalagi aku harus memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke jika benar dia akan mengatakan segalanya padaku.

"Apa kau akan mengatakannya?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

Pemuda hadapanku ini terdiam, dia pasti berpikir keras untuk hal ini, sebelumnya dia tidak ingin aku mengetahui apapun dari lab itu, apa yang membuatnya menutupi segalanya? Apa ada yang terjadi hingga lab itu meledak?

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan perasaanku dengan informasi dari lab itu?" Ucapnya dan dia terlihat kesal, tidak, melainkan dia seperti tengah ngambek padaku.

Sasuke merasa tersinggung, perasaannya tidak seperti informasi lab itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu." Ucapku, agak ragu dan merasa ini memang konyol, Sasuke pasti sangat marah.

"Aku akan mengatakan apapun, kecuali lab itu, bukannya kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menanyakannya lagi? Kau berbohong padaku lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku melupakannya, awalnya aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menanyakan tentang lab itu pada Sasuke, tapi aku sangat penasaran, aku mencurigai banyak hal setelah mendengar ucapan Yamato dan Kakashi, mungkin saja teror iseng ini berawal dari lab itu, padahal aku sudah berusaha tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan sudah melupakan pernah bekerja di sana.

Sekarang, aku malah membuat masalah dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya, Sasuke melupakan ucapanku kemarin tentang hal yang ingin aku ketahui dari lab itu, kembali dengan tekadnya, dia tidak akan menyerah hingga aku menerimanya, aku jadi menghadapi pemuda dengan tingkat sikap yang sangat labil, dia akan tetap dengan keinginannya.

Sarapan pagi yang kali ini rajin di buat olehnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, aku juga sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu." Ucapnya dan menyodorkan kotak bekal ke hadapanku.

Jika dia menjadi seorang suami, dia akan menjadi tipe yang sangat setia dan peduli pada pasangannya, tidak-tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia bahkan masih 17 tahun.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak menerima kebaikanmu seperti ini." Ucapku, aku sungguh merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah, kau harus menerimaku." Ucapnya.

Dasar keras kepala, aku sangat ingin memukulnya sekarang juga.

Selesai dengan sarapan pagiku yang terlalu manis, tapi aku tidak bisa menikmatinya jika setiap detik ada yang ingin meminta balasan dariku.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat." Ucapku.

Belum sempat menggapai gagang pintu, tarikan itu cukup cepat dan kecupan pada jidatku.

"Selamat bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang tiba-tiba!" Protesku dan menarik diri darinya, kenapa dia selalu saja melakuan hal seeanaknya? Kapan dia akan berhenti! Aku tidak akan menerimanya!

Dia benar-benar sukses membuatku sangat malu pagi ini, tapi aku juga tidak menolak akan sikap manis itu.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Seperti biasa, setiap harinya Sasuke akan sibuk dengan sebuah laptop, menggunakan _earzoom_ di telinganya dan tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, sesekali menatap layar CCTV yang di pasangnya, di sana dia akan melihat Sakura yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

"_Aku yakin jika kedua pria yang datang padaku adalah suruhan dokter Sakura, mereka tidak mungkin mencariku begitu saja."_ Ucap Suigetsu.

"Mereka adalah detektif swasta yang di sewa oleh dokter Sakura, Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya, dokter Sakura berbohong padaku, dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dari masalah sepelah tentang pengiriman makanan, sekarang ada yang mengirim bom padanya, aku yakin kedua detektif itu semakin memperketat pengawasan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Bagaimana dengan latar belakang mereka berdua? Apa mereka juga adalah kaki tangan profesor gila itu?"_

"Tidak, mereka adalah kesatuan khusus yang di buat oleh seseorang yang cukup terkenal di bidang militer, namanya adalah Sarutobi, kakek tua itu adalah mantan kepala kepolisian khusus sebelum dia pensiun, sekarang dia hanya menjadi pengawas, mungkin saja mereka tidak bekerja dengan prof. Orochimaru."

"_Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"_

"Hanya kakek tua itu yang pernah menentang prof. Orochimaru, pada tahun XXXX mereka sempat berselisih pendapat hingga posisi Sarutobi hampir terancam, terlalu banyak orang dalam yang mendukung Prof. Orochimaru."

"_Kau mendapat begitu banyak informasi, apa sekarang kau tahu siapa yang mengirim makanan dan bom pada dokter Sakura?"_

"Aku masih belum menemukannya."

_"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika kau memintaku mengawasinya, aku tidak mau bertemu kedua detektif itu, aku juga tidak menyukai dokter Sakura, siapapun dokter yang pernah membantu profesor gila itu tidak membuatku suka!"_

"Kau sudah sepakat untuk membantuku."

"_Bunuh saja dia! Dia bahkan di incar oleh seseorang tidak kau ketahui. Lambat laun dia pun akan mati meskipun itu bukan karenamu."_

"Hentikan itu."

"_Kenapa? Kau selalu saja marah setiap aku memintamu membunuhnya. Berhenti bermain sandiwara rumah-rumahan dengan doktermu itu."_

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, kau harus tetap mengawasinya."

"_Ahk sial! Aku juga sungguh membencimu!" _

Sasuke segera memutuskan panggilan mereka, Sasuke mulai menekan nomer lain di ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sixteen (16), ini aku Seven."

"_Ada apa Sasuke?"_

"Aku yakin hanya kau yang memiliki keahlian untuk cepat menemukan seseorang, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"_Tentu, aku akan membantumu." _

"Aku akan mengirim sebuah data padamu, tolong cari pelaku yang melakukannya, oh ya sekarang kau berada dimana?"

"_Aku ada di London."_

"Kau terlalu jauh."

"_Aku memang sangat jauh, aku mendapatkan banyak hal disini, tapi tenang saja, aku masih bisa membantumu."_

"Terima kasih."

"_Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau pun sudah menolongku."_

"Lalu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"_Apa itu?"_

"Apa kau tahu One(1) berada dimana?"

"_Kabar terakhir yang aku dapat, dia berada di alaska, kota Fairbanks, entah apa yang di lakukannya di area yang di jauh disana. Ada apa kau mencarinya? Bukannya dia sulit untuk di ajak kerja sama?"_

"Begitu rupanya, tidak, aku hanya sulit menghubunginya. Apa kau sudah mendapat sebuah undangan reunian dari Ten (10)?"

"_Iya, aku sudah mendapatnya, aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu kalian semua." _

"Hn, aku juga, jaga dirimu."

"_Baiklah, jaga juga dirimu." _

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

karena besok dan minggu libur, author cukup berbaik hari dan berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa chapter sebelum libur, semoga menikmati tambahan chapter ini.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[London]**

"Siapa yang menghubungimu, Jugo?" Tanya seorang pria tua pada pemuda dengan badan yang besar dan warna rambut orangesnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat ramah.

"Hanya seorang teman dari jauh, dia juga menanyakan tentang reunian, aku senang bisa bertemu teman-temanku lagi." Ucap Jugo dengan nama kode Sixteen (16), salah satu anak yang berhasil kabur dari lab dan sekarang dia tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah, kakek tua di hadapannya adalah ayah angkatnya, pria tua ini tidak merasa aneh setelah mengangkat Jugo menjadi anaknya, dia melihat potensi besar dari pemuda ini sejak dia masih 12 tahun, kejeniusannya dan keterampilannya dalam pengelolah perusahan tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata, meskipun masih kecil, Jugo melakukan pekerjaan orang dewasa, dia bahkan memulihkan salah satu perusahaan milik kakek tua ini yang hampir bangkrut.

Jugo mendapat kepercayaan penuh dan hampir seluruh aset di atas namakan olehnya, kakek tua ini merasa sudah menemukan orangnya tepat untuk mewarisi segala hartanya, dulunya dia hanya orang yang gila kerja hingga tidak memiliki keluarga, bergonta-ganti pasangan namun tidak ada yang benar-benar membuatnya menikahi mereka, pada akhirnya dia merasa tidak ada gunanya memiliki segalanya jika satu keluarga pun tidak ada.

"Kau harus lebih sering berlibur, selama ini kau tidak pernah berlibur dan hanya bersamaku."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk liburan, lagi pula ada begitu banyak perusahaan yang harus di urus."

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Jugo, kau memang adalah keberuntungan untukku."

"Aku akan memanggil seseorang yang sangat terpercaya untuk merawatmu saat aku pergi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan melukaimu saat aku pergi." Ucap Jugo.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, tenang saja, aku akan aman selama kau pergi."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, kau harus di awasi, aku tidak mau ada yang membuat kesalahan selama aku pergi."

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum, entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, anak yang di angkatnya dulu begitu peduli padanya, dia bahkan tidak segang membunuh seseorang yang mencoba melukai pria tua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Konoha ]**

Suigetsu tengah menguap di sebuah kafe, dia akan mengawasi dokter Sakura sepanjang hari selama dokter Sakura di luar, ada beberapa area yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya bisa mengawasinya melalui CCTV yang berada di jalanan dan berhasil di bajaknya.

"Kopi anda tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan dan menaruh kopi hangat di atas meja Suigetsu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Suigetsu, menyeruput kopi hangatnya dan sesekali menatap sekitar, dia masih mengawasi di sekitarnya.

**Dreet…dreeet…**

"Ya?" Ucap Suigetsu, sedikit terdengar malas, sebelumnya Sasuke mematikan komunikasi mereka begitu saja.

"_Aku sudah berbicara dengan Sixteen, kabar terakhir One berada di Alaska tepatnya di Fairbanks_ _." _Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau berbicara pada anak dengan badan besar itu? Dia bahkan tidak pernah ramah padaku, lalu akhirnya kau menemukan One, tapi itu mungkin tempat terakhir sebelum dia berpindah-pindah, lagi pula untuk apa kau menghubungi semua anak?"

"_Mereka harus tetap di pantau bagaimana pun keadaannya, hanya One yang tidak bisa kita hubungi."_

"Ada apa ini? Kau mencurigai teman sendiri?"

"_Aku tidak mencurigainya, tapi setiap anak wajib melaporkan apapun yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"_

"Ya aku tidak pernah merasa aneh, hanya kau yang pandai menganalisis Sasuke, setiap anak memiliki bakatnya sendiri meskipun mereka mendapat pelatihan yang sama. Kau bahkan langsung tahu jika ada bom di dalam vas bunga yang di bawa itu, sementara aku, aku hanya melewatinya saja tanpa sadar akan apapun."

"_Apa kau tahu dimana bunga __Hostersia akan mekar di bulan ini? Ini belum musim semi di kota Konoha, bunga itu belum mekar disini."_

"Ah? Bunga apa? Hos apa? Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang bunga. Seharusnya kau bertanya pada fifty (50), dia bahkan punya hutan buatan sendiri." Ucap Suigetsu.

Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang, Suigetsu sudah tahu akan kebiasaannya, Sasuke selalu memutuskan komunikasi mereka begitu saja.

"_Ah sial! Selalu saja dia memperlakukanku seperti ini! Untuk apa menanyakan bunga itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang bunga, lagi pula fifty seperti anak tukang kebun." _Pikir Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[kantor detektif]**

"Aku menemukan data yang mirip dengan kedua pemuda itu." Ucap Kakashi dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen pada Yamato, di sana terlihat foto beberapa anak kecil, wajah salah satu dari mereka mirip dengan keponakan dokter Sakura dan pemuda yang di curigai mereka.

"Bagaimana kau mendapat data ini?" Ucap Yamato, Kakashi berhasil menemukan apa yang mereka cari, meskipun itu masih sebagian data.

"Ini adalah data rahasia, sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk menemukan data-data ini, tapi salah seorang yang berhenti dari lab yang ada di pulau kiri itu memberiku sedikit informasi, tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya, dia mengirimnya secara rahasia padaku. Aku memikirkan jika mungkin inilah yang terjadi pada dokter Sakura, dia pun kesulitan memberikan informasi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Dugaan ini masih belum 100% terbukti, tapi mendengar informasi yang kau dapat, kemungkinan orang itu pun takut akan sesuatu seperti dokter Sakura."

"Kau benar. Dan ini adalah data anak-anak yang berhasil di dapatnya. Anak-anak ini di ambil dari berbagai kota, mereka di tempatkan di dalam laboratorium itu dan seperti menjalani sesuatu, ada sekitar 50 anak, namun sebagian data rusak dan hanya beberapa anak saja yang berhasil di dapatnya.

"Seven dan Ten, mereka memang sangat mirip dengan kedua pemuda itu."

"Kau bisa membaca bagian lain dari lembaran itu, mereka mencamtumkan nama dokter pengawas mereka, dan yang mengawasi anak bernama Seven adalah dokter Sakura."

"Apa ini bukan sebuah kebetulan?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa memastikan apapun, dokter Sakura mengatakan jika pemuda yang bernama Sasuke adalah keponakannya dari keluarga jauh, sementara di data ini mereka semacam pasien dan dokternya, data ini pun entah 100% akurat atau hanya data palsu, salah satu dari mereka tengah berbohong."

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang bernama Ten?"

"Ada kabar yang mengatakan jika dokter pendampingnya tewas setelah mengalami kecelakaan, kita tidak bisa menemuinya dan memastikan tentang data ini, hanya dokter Sakura yang bisa menjadi sumber informasi namun dia tetap diam."

"Bagaimana jika kita menemui orang yang mengirim data ini padamu?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukannya, aku berhasil mendapat alamat pengirim data ini." Ucap Kakashi.

Kedua mulai pergi dan mencari seorang yang mengirim data itu pada Kakashi, namun dari luar, rumah itu seperti rumah kosong tanpa penghuni, area sekitarnya pun seperti tidak terawat sama sekali, tanaman berambat yang lebat dan rumput-rumput yang tinggi, beberapa dindingnya pun mulai rapuh dan cat-catnya terkupas.

**Tok-tok-tok.**

Kakashi mencoba mengetuk pintu yang usang itu, tidak ada jawaban, kembali mengetuknya lagi hingga terdengar suara dari sebuah lubang di pintu.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap suara yang terdengar sangat tua.

"Ini aku, Kakashi, aku yang mencari data itu darimu."

"Pergi! Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, bagaimana kau tidak bisa memegang kata-katamu!" Ucap pria itu dan terdengar sangat marah.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan data itu asli atau hanya bohong."

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara padamu secara langsung! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Kau tahu, nyawaku akan terancam karena kalian!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku?" Ucap Kakashi, masih tidak menyerah meskipun mereka di usir.

"Kau yang memintanya, tapi aku tidak akan membeberkan segalanya, pergi sekarang juga!"

"Bagaimana jika kami menawarkan perlindungan padamu." Ucap Yamato, akhirnya pria ini angkat suara, sejak tadi Kakashi tidak berhasil membujuknya.

Pintu usang itu akhirnya terbuka dan mereka melihat pria tua yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan, dia bahkan meminta mereka untuk segera masuk dan pintu itu di kunci kembali.

"Aku tidak akan cerita panjang lebar pada kalian, intinya data itu asli, aku terikat akan sebuah peraturan dan tidak bisa membocorkan segalanya." Ucap pria tua itu.

Kedua detektif ini saling bertatapan dan mereka menyadari akan ucapan pria tua itu sama dengan ucapan dokter Sakura.

"Aku kenal dengan salah dokter pendamping dari anak-anak itu, namun dia sepertimu, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun." Ucap Yamato.

"Dia bahkan tahu akan hal itu, siapapun yang membocorkan akan menerima akibatnya, itu bukan sebuah hukuman, tapi peraturan yang berlaku, informasinya seharga nyawamu." Ucap pria itu.

"Kenapa datanya begitu sulit?" Tanya Yamato.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Aku yakin kalian bukan orang biasa. Kalian tidak mungkin berani seperti ini mencari informasi dariku."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Next...~


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Saat membuka pintu rumah, menatap Sasuke yang bersandar pada sisi pintu, apalagi sekarang? Jika dia berani memelukku, aku akan memukulnya, dia harus mendapat batasannya mulai sekarang, tapi Sasuke tidak juga bergerak setelah aku menyimpan rapi sepatu milikku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, galak, aku harus selalu tegas akan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau masih ingat janjimu?" Tanyanya.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Ucapku, bingung, kapan aku membuat janji dengannya? Lagi-lagi mencari alasan lain.

"Aku pikir kau janji mengajakku jalan-jalan mengelilingi kotamu, mengajakku bermain di taman dan berbagai tempat yang bagus." Ucapnya.

Aku bahkan sudah melupakan janji itu, tapi saat itu dia masih kecil, aku menjanjikan sesuatu untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Kau sudah dewasa, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan seperti itu lagi, lagi pula aku pikir kau tidak suka berada di luar." Sindirku.

"Aku ingin keluar, kemanapun, asal itu bersamamu, Sakura." Ucapnya.

Jantungku jadi berdegub kencang hanya karena ucapannya, kenapa aku begitu lemah hanya untuk ucapan manisnya? Sekarang Sasuke malah memanggilku 'Sakura' tanpa embel-embel 'dokter' lagi.

"Aku sibuk." Tolakku dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Jadi kau tidak peduli lagi padaku?" Ucapnya, ada apa lagi dengannya? Apa sekarang merengek adalah jalan terbaik untuk membujukku?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan seperti itu."

"Kita lakukan beberapa kali, tidak harus dalam sehari." Bujuknya.

Kau memang sedang bermasalah yaa Sasuke!

"Ayolah, kau peduli padaku kan? Kita jalan-jalan." Ucapnya dan membuatku sampai harus menatapnya.

Ini terlalu sulit untuk di lawan jika dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mengatur jadwal." Ucapku.

"Sungguh?" Ucapnya dan terlihat senang, dia sampai memelukku girang.

"Lepaskan aku! Mulai sekarang jangan memelukku seenaknya."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus berusaha membuatmu menerimaku."

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Kesalku.

"Menjadi orang yang sangat penting untukkmu." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

**Deg!**

Jantungku benar-benar tidak kuat, aku menyerah, aku menyerah, tapi jangan sampai Sasuke sadar jika aku tidak kuat lagi melawannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cukup cerah, hari ini sangat-sangat mendukung, bahkan cuacanya bagus, kami benar-benar berlibur bersama, dan tujuan pertama kami adalah taman ria, ya aku pernah berjanji padanya, tapi saat dia masih kecil, aku pikir anak kecil akan sangat menyukai tempat ini, aku tidak tahu jika dia akan tetap datang meskipun sudah dewasa.

"Hari ini ada diskon untuk pasangan!" Teriak salah seorang pegawai dari taman ria ini.

Menatap Sasuke dan tatapannya terlihat menginginkan ucapan pegawai itu.

Baiklah! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Khusus hari ini saja kami adalah pasangan, hanya hari ini saja!

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Sasuke, dia memakai kemeja garis biru dan hitam, celana jins, dia bahkan tidak menutupi apapun di wajahnya, setiap kami melewati para wanita, dia menjadi sorotan, aku tahu, dia terlalu tampan untukku dan juga terlalu muda, aku selalu membuat batasan untuk diri sendiri, bagaimana pun kerasnya Sasuke untuk tetap membuatku menerimanya, aku tidak bisa, seakan ada dinding besar yang akan terus menghalangi kita.

"Hati-hati, apa kau akan melamun terus?" Tegur Sasuke, genggaman tangannya mengerat, dia terus menggenggam tanganku dan aku sendiri tidak fokus akan jalanan.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bersemangat, apa hari ini begitu terpaksa pergi bersamaku?" Ucapnya, dia tengah menyinggungku.

Itu tidak benar, aku juga sedikit menikmati jalan-jalan ini, aku jarang mengambil liburanku selama beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku terus membuat diriku sibuk untuk bekerja dan bekerja, saat itu aku harus melupakan rumah tanggaku yang hancur dan kepergian orang yang sangat penting untuk hidupku, sekarang aku merasa bodoh sendiri mengingat apa yang sudah ku pikirkan dan lakukan untuk melupakan segalanya.

"Kau memikirkan seseorang?" Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut,

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapan wajahku.

"A-aku tidak sedang memikirkan seseorang!" Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku, dia hanya membuatku malu saja.

"Jangan pikirkan pria lain, kau harus terus memikirkanku." Ucapnya dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Ha? Aku tidak perlu memikirkanmu juga, kau hanya membuatku pusing!" Tegasku.

"Pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan saja." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Sasuke, kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi ada hal yang masih kau tutupi, sejujurnya aku masih sulit percaya padamu.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Apa ini? Aku jadi seperti tengah mematai-matai orang yang tengah pacaran." Ucap Suigetsu, dari salah satu kafe yang ada di taman ria ini, Suigetsu tengah mengawasi Sasuke, hari ini Sasuke mengatakan dia memiliki sebuah rencana untuk mencari seseorang yang tengah mengincar Sakura, di tempat lain, Suigetsu melihat salah satu detektif yang menemuinya saat itu, dia pun tengah mengawasi Sakura dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mungkin temannya melalui ponselnya. "Apa ini tidak akan apa-apa?" Ucap Suigetsu, masih mengawasi sekitar, mengawasi apapun, bahkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura, sementara keduanya terlihat sangat mesra.

"Aku benci dengan rencana ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

Di tempat lain, Kakashi mengawasi Sakura, dia pun tengah berbicara dengan Yamato yang sibuk di kantor.

"Mereka tengah jalan-jalan bersama, ini terlihat sedikit berbeda jika keduanya pergi bersama, seakan menjadi pasangan dari pada seorang keponakan dan bibinya." Ucap Kakashi.

"_Wajar saja, pemuda itu cukup tinggi namun umurnya masih sangat muda, sedangkan dokter Sakura sudah menjadi janda." _Ucap Yamato, memikirkan hal positif.

"Apa kita perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi pada dokter Sakura? Pria tua itu tidak ingin menemui kita lagi."

"_Mungkin akan sulit, tapi kita bisa menawarkan perlindungan penuh untuk dokter Sakura jika dia takut mengatakan segala informasi yang di ketahuinya." _

"Aku juga setuju. Mereka sekarang cukup jauh, aku akan pindah tempat dan mengabarimu lagi nanti." Ucap Kakashi dan mematikan ponselnya, bergerak mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

Keduanya masih berjalan santai dan telah naik beberapa wahana di sana, wahana berikutnya adalah kinciria, ini cukup tinggi dan besar, orang-orang sudah lama untuk mengantri, dari atas pun akan melihat seluruh area taman ria ini.

Saat ini Sasuke mengawasi sekitar, dia memikirkan jika mungkin seseorang akan terus mengikuti Sakura, dia masih memiliki Suigetsu sebagai orang yang akan mengawasinya dari belakang, sementara detektif yang di ketahuinya pun mungkin akan mengawasi Sakura.

Menatap Sakura, wanita itu terlihat senang, sebelumnya dia terus diam dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ini yang terakhir." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya Sakura, masih ada beberapa wahana dan Sasuke seperti tidak ingin berlama-lama.

"Kita bisa datang ke tempat lain." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau akan melakukannya di lain waktu, kau yang mengatakannya sebelum kita pergi." Protes Sakura, Sasuke tidak konsisten akan ucapannya

"Disini membuatku cepat bosan." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Baiklah, aku harus menghadapinya dengan lebih sabar." _Pikir Sakura.

Mereka pun mendapat giliran untuk naik, kinciria itu mulai berputar perlahan dan perlahan hingga naik ke atas, dengan posisi seperti itu semuanya akan terlihat.

"Ini sungguh indah." Ucap Sakura, wanita yang sudah 33 tahun ini sangat jarang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau seperti baru saja melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu benar, aku jarang jalan-jalan seperti ini, aku juga tidak ingat kapan aku pergi keluar selain bekerja, selama ini aku sibuk bekerja." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Sasuke memikirkan jika Sakura kembali mengingat masa lalunya, apalagi bersama pria yang tiba-tiba pergi darinya.

"Kau harus selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pfff.. apa-apaan itu? Kau memang seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku memang anak kecil, tapi aku bisa lebih dewasa jika kau membutuhkanku." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun duduk di sebelah Sakura, menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah bahu Sakura, menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan merasa cukup nyaman bersamanya. "Aku senang kita bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam, jantungnya sedikit berdegub kencang kembali, dia harus menenangkan dirinya, ini terlalu manis untuknya, menatap ke arah kaca, mereka hampir berada pada ketinggian maksimal, kinciria ini akan berhenti sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya sekeras ini?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke bergerak untuk mengambil jarak dan menatap wanita itu.

"Kau ingin bersama wanita janda sepertiku? Kau tahu itu akan buruk, masa depanmu masih sangat jauh, kau bisa melakukan banyak hal di saat kau masih muda." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin membuat Sasuke sadar akan posisinya yang buruk dan hubungan mereka yang mungkin tidak akan berjalan lancar.

**Cup..~**

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya, Sakura hanya mematung dan menatap pemuda itu, dia selalu melakukan apapun secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit? Aku ingin ada hubungan jelas denganmu, aku tidak ingin menjadi adik bagimu, aku ingin menjadi pasangan untukmu, jadi aku berharap kau menerimanya, hubungan ini akan baik, aku jamin itu dan juga aku tidak tahu sampai mana aku bisa bertahan, aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki masa depan yang jauh." Ucap Sasuke, dia akan terus merasa was-was di setiap detiknya, merasa jika suatu saat prof Orochimaru kembali dan mengambilnya, dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa di saat hal itu terjadi.

"Aku berbohong jika selama ini aku tidak takut, aku terus memikirkan jika mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan prof Orochimaru lagi, dia akan membawaku pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Tegas Sakura. "Bagaimana pun dia memaksamu pergi aku akan tetap menahannya, kita akan hidup bersama, maaf jika aku terus berpikiran buruk tentang hubungan ini, aku hanya merasa bingung untuk membangun kembali sebuah hubungan." Ucap Sakura, wanita ini masih memikirkan masa lalunya yang kandas begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu, aku sangat peduli padamu." Ucap Sasuke. Hari ini pun dia merasa jika dia akan berhasil membuat Sakura menerimanya. "Apa kau akan menerimaku?" Tanyanya.

Sakura belum menjawabnya, menatap Sasuke dan memikirkan segalanya jika hubungan mereka akan menjadi resmi sebagai pasangan.

"Aku-"

**BOOM!**

Ledakan besar tepat berada di salah satu tiang kinciria.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

okey sampai di sini saja, ehehehe, lumayan ya 3 chapter.

WOW ada ledakan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Saku dan Sasu?

see you next chapter,

selamat penasaran sampai hari senin, heheheh *ketawa jahat*


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 17 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOOM!**

"Oh sial! Apa yang terjadi!" Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun bergegas berlari ke arah wahana kinciria, ledakan cukup besar terjadi disana, kinciria itu berhenti bergerak dan salah satu batang penyangganya rusak.

Beberapa orang yang berada di bawah kinciria berlarian menjauh, sementara orang-orang di atas pun berteriak ketakutan.

Petugas keamanan mulai berdatangan, mereka bergegas memanggil polisi dan pemadam kebakaran.

Sugetsu bergegas menghubungi Sasuke, mereka masih berada di puncak wahana itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun terkejut setelah mendengar ledakan itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya kinciria ini tidak stabil dan suatu saat akan jatuh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ki-kita akan jatuh?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun panik dan bingung, mereka berada di ketinggian yang cukup tinggi dari wahana ini, jika mereka jatuh, kemungkinan akan selamat sangat sulit.

"Tenang saja, kita akan selamat." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Suigetsu, kau menemukannya?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha mencari informasi yang sejak tadi ingin di ketahuinya.

"Aku melihatnya! Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau berada dalam bahaya!" Ucap Suigetsu, masih terus berlari ke arah kinciria itu, salah seorang cukup membuatnya curiga.

Langkahnya terhenti, Suigetsu menabrak Kakashi dan keduanya terjatuh.

"Kau. Apa kau yang melakukan ini?" Ucap Kakashi, memikirkan mungkin saja dia pelakuknya, lagi pula dia dan Yamato mencurigai pemuda ini, mereka bahkan bertemu secara tidak sengaja di tempat ini.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, kau harus selamat." Ucap Suigetsu pada Sasuke dan mematikan ponselnya. "Maaf pak, bukan aku pelakunya, tapi aku sedikit kesusahan, bagaimana kita bagi tugas saja? Pak detektif tolong temanku dan aku akan mengikuti pelaku yang kabur itu." Ucap Suigetsu, memberi sebuah rencana dadakan dan bergegas pergi, dia harus berusaha mendapatkan orang itu.

"Hey, tunggu! Kau mau kabur!" Teriak Kakashi, namun pemuda itu sudah sangat jauh dan terhalangi oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah panik untuk melindungi diri.

Kakashi tidak punya banyak pilihan, kembali berlari ke arah area kinciria dan berusaha menghubungi Yamato.

"Terjadi sebuah ledakan di wahana kinciria dan dokter Sakura berada di dalamnya." Lapor Kakashi.

"_Apa! Aku akan segera kesana."_ Ucap Yamato.

Di bawah kinciria itu hampir sepi dengan orang-orang yang menjauh, wahana terbesar itu masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan jatuh, orang-orang di dalamnya terus berdiam diri, mereka takut jika ada satu gerakan saja, kinciria ini akan rubuh.

"I-ini sungguh akan jatuh?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun ketakutan, area mereka sangat tinggi.

"Kita akan selamat, bukannya aku sudah katakan padamu?" Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat Sakura.

Hari ini menjadi hari terburuk untuk mereka, ada yang mencoba membunuh Sakura bahkan di tempat yang ramai seperti ini, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah pun akan ikut mendapat akibatnya

"Apa ini si teror bom itu? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini? Dia bahkan akan membunuh banyak orang." Ucap Sakura, dia mendengar dengan jelas teriakan orang lain yang berada di wahana ini.

"Kau harus tenang, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, saat ini posisi kinciria tidak stabil, jika ada satu gerakan atau angin yang cukup kencang, kinciria ini akan jatuh, di saat itu, berpeganganlah pada sesuatu, mungkin hanya akan ada benturan." Jelas Sasuke.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, sebuah panggilan dari salah satu detektif yang di sewanya.

"_Dokter Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Ucap Kakashi, dia pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hingga bala bantuan datang.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, walaupun dia sangat ketakutan.

_"Kami akan berusaha menolongmu." _

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harap kalian juga menolong orang-orang lain."

"_Kami akan berusaha melakukannya." _Ucap Kakashi, dia sudah memastikan Sakura aman, namun dengan posisi kinciria itu, mereka akan sulit menolong siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kreeekk….**

Kadang-kadang akan terdengar suara besi yang bergesakan, para petugas kepolisian dan pemadam kebakaran telah tiba, ini sudah hampir 2 jam dan kinciria itu masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan roboh, bala bantuanmu pun kesulitan mengevakuasi orang-orang yang berada di atas, mereka tidak bisa memanjat atau menggunakan helikopter pun akan semakin membuat kinciria itu cepat roboh.

"Meminta mereka lompat pun akan sulit, area kinciria di bawa terdapat pagar yang membatasi, akan memakan waktu jika di rusak dan di pindahkan." Ucap beberapa petugas, mereka tengah mendiskusikan cara terbaik untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang yang terjebak di ketinggian.

"Ini sangat sulit." Ucap Yamato, dia telah tiba dan melihat keadaan kinciria itu, ledakannya tepat berada di area penyangganya, hal itu membuat kinciria ini akan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa! Apa dia yang melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia berlari seperti tengah mengejar seseorang, dia bahkan memintaku untuk menolong temannya, apa pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu adalah temannya? Mereka teman? Tapi kesaksian dokter Sakura berbeda, lagi-lagi ada yang berbohong di antara mereka." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sial! Kedua pemuda itu buatku pusing saja, sementara ini nyawa dokter Sakura terancam. Mereka ada dimana?" Tanya Yamato.

Kakashi menunjuk posisi Sakura, dia tepat berada di ketinggian maksimal dari kinciria ini.

"Bagaimana kita bisa selengah ini? Si teror bom ini sangat pandai, bahkan mengincar dokter Sakura dimana pun dia berada." Ucap Yamato, dia pun terlihat kesal.

Para bala bantuan masih berdiskusi dan mereka masih memikirkan cara terbaik menolong para korban.

Sementara itu, para korban terdiam dan sesekali melihat ke bawah, terlalu tinggi jika mereka harus melompat. Sasuke masih menenangkan Sakura, wanita itu hanya terdiam dengan segala pikiran di kepalanya.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kau menjawab pernyataanku." Ucap Sasuke, di saat seperti ini dia mencoba membuat Sakura tenang dan kembali berpikiran jernih.

"Kita tidak akan selamat, bagaimana jika aku menerimamu? Hubungan ini akan berakhir begitu saja." Ucap Sakura, meskipun dia sempat tersenyum ingin tertawa, hubungan mereka akan kandas akibat kecelakaan ini.

"Itu ucapan yang buruk, bagaimana jika kau menerimaku tapi kita selamat? Hubungan kita akan bertahan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Di saat gawat seperti ini kau malah menanyakan hal itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu, bagaimana jika kau selamat dan aku mati penasaran? Rohku akan terus datang kepadamu dan bertanya bagaimana jawabanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Ada tawa kecil dari mulut wanita berambut _softpink_ ini, Sasuke tetap saja keras kepala, mereka dalam keadaan yang sulit, tapi Sasuke berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ya, aku menyerah, aku akan menerimamu, tapi dalam tahap kau harus di uji, aku tidak mau hubunganku kandas lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat Sakura dan mengecup puncuk kepala wanita itu.

**Kreeeekk…!**

Lagi-lagi suara besi yang bergesekan.

"Ini tidak akan bertahan, berpegangan pada gagang pintu itu, tahan dengan kuat apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka mulai berpisah dan menahan sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Orang-orang di bawah mulai melihat kinciria itu bergerak, benda besar itu akan tumbang, para petugas menghimbau siapa saja untuk menjauh dari area jatuhnya kincirian.

**Nggiinggggg…. Braaaakkkk!**

Wahana besar itu tumbang dan menabrak beberapa wahana dibawahnya, para petugas mulai bergerak setelah benda itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

Yamato dan Kakashi bergegas ke arah dek yang paling atas, di sana adalah tempat Sakura, berusaha membuka pintu itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi, Sakura tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengalami cedera pada pelipisnya.

"Bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" Teriak Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat panik, dia melihat Sakura tidak menahan gagang pintu itu dengan kuat, wanita itu terpental dan tubuhnya menabrak kaca hingga terjatuh kembali ke pijakan tempat itu.

Kakashi bergegas mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke ambulans, sementara Yamato membantu Sasuke untuk keluar dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kinciria jatuh.**

Suigetsu terus berlari mengikuti seseorang yang berlari menghindarinya, Suigetsu bisa melihatnya, dia melihat orang itu melempar sesuatu dari sebuah menara yang ada di dekat kinciria.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi hal buruk pada Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu.

Seseorang yang di kejarnya mulai menurunkan kecepatannya, dia sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari, melihat ke belakang dan pemuda itu semakin dekat dengannya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu sangat cepat berlari.

"Ah sial! Berhenti kau!" Teriak Suigetsu, dia berhasil mencapai orang itu dan menariknya untuk berhenti berlari, membuat mereka terjatuh ke tanah, Suigetsu bergegas menindihnya dan menahan pergerakannya. Tudung yang di gunakan orang itu tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya. Suigetsu benar-bener terkejut dengan siapa yang di lihatnya saat ini. "Ka-kau?" Ucap Suigetsu, masih dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sorry kalau typo sangat banyak, nanti author edit ulang kalau dah ada waktu buat di baca, =w=

see you next chapter...!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 18 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini!" Ucap Suigetsu, masih dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

Anak kecil itu terlihat ngos-ngosan, tatapannya pun sangat ketakutan, dia sudah melakukan hal yang jahat.

"A-a-a-ku hanya di perintah." Ucap anak kecil itu

Suigestu bahkan tidak sadar jika anak ini mungkin masih berumur 10 tahun, namun wajah yang tidak akan di lupakannya dan membuat Sasuke terus merasa bersalah hingga sekarang.

"Six (6)! Bukannya kau sudah mati! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup bahkan tubuhmu tidak berubah selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Ucap anak kecil itu, dia pun bingung dengan orang yang berhasil menangkapnya.

"_Ini sangat aneh, jika benar dia adalah Six? Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Wajahnya bahkan suaranya sama. Ini tidak mungkin, Six jelas-jelas mati tertembak tepat di kepalanya, bahkan Sasuke melihatnya sendiri." _ Pikir Suigetsu.

"Ja-jangan membunuhku, aku akan melakukan perintah apapun, tapi jangan membunuh." Ucap anak kecil itu, dia terus menangis di hadapan Suigetsu yang tidak juga melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi kau harus ikut denganku, aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Suigetsu, beranjak dari tubuh anak kecil itu dan membawanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rs. Konoha.]**

Ruang tunggu IGD.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap sinis pada pria di hadapannya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku disini? Aku juga seorang dokter disini." Ucap Sai dan menatap kesal pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Sebelumnya, rumah sakit sangat sibuk dengan pasien yang datang dari taman ria, beritanya sudah keluar dan para dokter tengah sibuk menolong korban yang terluka dan kritis, saat itu Sai melihat Sakura di bawa ke ruangan IGD, dia pun bertemu pemuda yang tinggal bersama Sakura.

Sai bisa melihat pemuda itu lebih dekat, dia terlihat sangat muda, pelipisnya mengalami luka dan telah di balut perban.

"Siapa yang merupakan keluarga dari dokter Sakura?" Ucap seorang dokter.

"Aku pacarnya, dokter." Ucap Sasuke.

Sai terdiam, saat ini dia tidak ada hak untuk berbicara sebagai orang terdekat Sakura.

"Dokter Sakura baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya syok dan sedikit mengalami benturan pada punggungnya, dia akan segera sadar." Jelas dokter itu, sekilas menatap dokter Sai yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dokter ini hampir lupa jika dokter Sai dan dokter Sakura telah bercerai.

Sakura mendapat perhatian khusus dengan statusnya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini, beberapa dokter dan staf yang mengetahui berita itu cukup terkejut dan ingin melihat Sakura, namun dia masih belum sadarkan diri, saat ini yang menjadi perhatian mereka adalah seorang pemuda yang menunggu Sakura sadar.

"Katanya kau pacar dokter Sakura yaa?" Ucap salah seorang dokter, mereka penasaran akan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pacar Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan? Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke ruangan, kalian bisa menjenguk dokter Sakura lain waktu." Ucap Sai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi seperti ini dokter Sai? Mantan istrimu memang memiliki sikap yang buruk, dia meninggalkan pria sepertimu dan memilih bersama pemuda yang bahkan sangat muda darinya."

**Grab!**

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara buruk tentang Sakura, aku tidak akan segan memukulmu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya pun terlihat marah dan meremas kerah salah satu dokter wanita yang berada di sana.

Para dokter menjadi ribut akibat tindakan Sasuke, mereka tidak terima akan sikapnya, Sai pun berusaha melerai mereka dan menjauhkan Sasuke dari mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan hingga ribut di rumah sakit!" Ucap seorang wanita, dia pun terlihat marah menatap para staf yang tidak juga bekerja dan hanya ribut di depan salah satu kamar pasien.

Semuanya bergegas pergi dan melemparkan tatapan tidak terima pada Sasuke, pemuda itu sangat berani mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak sopan pada mereka.

"Ada apa ini dokter Sai?" Tanya Tsunade padanya, wanita ini adalah kepala direktur rumah sakit Konoha.

"Bukan apa-apa dok. Mereka hanya salah paham saja."

"Bagaimana keadaan dokter Sakura?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku bersyukur dia tidak apa-apa, hal ini cukup buruk, beberapa waktu lalu ruangannya meledak, sekarang di tempat lain pun ada yang seakan ingin mencelakakannya." Ucap Tsunade dan tatapannya kini mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sai. "Apa kau keluarga dokter Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pacar dokter Sakura." Tegas Sasuke.

"Oh, pacar yaa, selera dokter Sakura cukup berubah." Ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit cadaan, namun ada hal lain yang di lihatnya, wajah Sasuke terasa familiar baginya. "Kabari aku jika dokter Sakura telah sadar. Dan kemungkinan ini perlu di usut." Ucapnya lagi dan beranjak pergi.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan akan ucapan wanita itu, saat ini dia hanya akan menunggu kabar Suigetsu, namun pemuda itu sama sekali belum memberinya kabar hingga detik ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu? Kau ini umur berapa? Bisa-bisanya kau mengancam seseorang seperti itu." Tegur Sai.

"Apa aku perlu berbicara denganmu? Kita tidak saling mengenal dan jangan sok akrab denganku, aku bahkan tidak perlu bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membantumu, tapi ingat ini tempat kerja dokter Sakura, apa kau tidak tahu akibat dari sikapmu tadi? Dia akan menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang di rumah sakit."

"Apa itu membuatku harus peduli?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau harus peduli akan image dokter Sakura, pacar macam apa kau yang membuat namanya rusak?"

"Kapan aku merusak namanya? Seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, pikirkan semua tindakanmu padanya, apa kau membuat dokter Sakura baik-baik saja? Kau harus memikirkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, hal itu bahkan tidak bisa hilang begitu saja."

Sai terlihat kesal, bahkan tangannya mengepal, dia tidak tahu bahkan Sakura menceritakan masalah mereka kepada pemuda asing di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan seenaknya, tapi jika saja kau membuat masalah, aku yang akan memberimu perhitungan." Ucap Sai.

"Jaga jarakmu dari dokter Sakura, dia adalah milikku." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan inap Sakura.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Hal pertama yang aku rasakan saat membuka mataku adalah punggungku, terasa cukup nyeri dan juga seseorang yang terus berbaring di sisi ranjang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengikuti instruksi Sasuke dan melepaskan peganganku, kinciria itu jatuh dengan cukup keras, aku sampai kehilangan kesadaran dan terus mendengar teriakan Sasuke, dia memintaku untuk tetap sadar.

Mengusap perlahan rambut pemuda itu, apa dia terus berbaring di sini?

"Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana lukamu?" Ucapnya, dia terlihat sangat-sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah." Ucapku, tanganku terus di genggamnya.

"Aku sangat ketakutan, bagaimana kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku dengan baik? Aku sudah memintamu menahannya dengan kuat. Apa kau mau pergi begitu saja? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Ucapnya dan tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Aku terlalu ceroboh, maaf, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku sudah memikirkan segalanya, kita akan terus bersama." Ucapku.

Aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, bersama Sasuke, walaupun aku selalu merasa khawatir akan hubungan ini, aku dan Sasuke, umur kami yang terlampau jauh namun dia tetap terlihat seperti orang yang telah dewasa.

"Hn, aku juga ingin kita bersama, terus bersama." Ucapnya, setidaknya aku menghilangkan sedikit rasa khawatirnya, menyentuh perbannya itu, pelipis Sasuke terluka, dia juga sempat mengalami benturan, namun dia lebih mengkhawatikanku.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka, aku bisa melihat dokter Sai disana, dia pun bergegas menghampiriku dan melihat keadaanku, tatapannya tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, dia juga terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih dokter." Ucapku.

"Aku akan memeriksamu sementara waktu." Ucap dokter Sai.

Menatap Sasuke, aku ingin dia tenang dan tidak membuat masalah dengan dokter Sai.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan tanganku dan aku sampai terkejut akan kecupannya di jidatku. "Aku akan kembali dengan cepat." Tambahnya.

Apa dia sadar jika dokter Sai melihat tindakannya? Aku sungguh malu! Sasuke keluar dari kamarku dan suasana canggung menyelimuti ruanganku, tolong jangan ingat tindakannya yang tadi dokter Sai, dia memang selalu melakukan apapun seenaknya.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan bersama pemuda itu. Dia bahkan jauh lebih muda dari yang aku kira." Ucap dokter Sai, dia mulai menyindirku.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tidak menyerah untuk membuatku menerimanya." Ucapku.

"Dan dia berhasil? Kau bahkan mengabaikanku."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi dokter, tolong hargai keputusanku dan kehidupan baru sekarang." Ucapku.

"Uhm, untuk saat ini aku akan menyerah, tapi jika dia lengah sedikit saja, aku bisa merebutmu kembali." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi mengatakan omong kosong, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu, bagaimana pun kau berusaha membuatku ingin kembali, maaf Sai, aku rasa hubungan itu memang tidak bisa di kembalikan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

silahkan memikirkan segala hal tentang fic ini hehehe, jadi bukan one si pelakunya, tapi ada anak kecil yang mirip dengan anak yang mati saat mereka kabur. akan ada banyak teka-teki dan beberapa hal akan mulai rumit dari sini =w=

selamat atas hubungan barunya...~

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 19 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[ Apartemen Suigetsu ]**

Sebelumnya, saat Sasuke menghubungi Suigetsu, pemuda itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia meminta Sasuke menemuinya di apartemen miliknya.

Sekarang, Sasuke hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berumur 10 tahun, dia bahkan sibuk dengan memakan es krimnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu, makanya aku memintamu datang, jika aku katakan melalui ponsel, kau pasti menganggapku gila." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke mulai berlutut di hadapan anak kecil yang tengah duduk di sofa itu, wajah, tubuh, suara dan tingkah yang sangat mirip dengan temannya dulu, Six(6), salah satu anak percobaan yang sama dengannya namun mereka cukup akrab.

"Siapa yang memerintahmu?" Tanya Sasuke, dia ingin tahu dalang yang mengendalikan anak kecil ini.

"Seseorang, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, dia terus menggunakan topeng."

"Apa masih ada anak kecil sepertimu?"

"Uhm, ada, banyak, tapi hanya aku yang di lepaskan, mereka memintaku mengejarkan apapun."

Sasuke dan Suigetsu cukup terkejut, mereka memikirkan jika ada lab lain yang membuat anak-anak seperti mereka.

"Dimana kalian tinggal?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tinggal? Aku berpindah-pindah tempat, aku tidak tahu asalku dari mana, saat itu hanya ada ruangan besar, aku tidak tahu itu tempat apa, setiap kami keluar, mata kami akan tutup."

"Apa kau sungguh Six?" Tanya Sasuke, dadanya terasa sesak, dia jelas-jelas melihat Six mati di depan matanya.

"Ya, mereka memanggilku Six, aku bahkan punya kode di sini." Ucapnya, menarik kerah bajunya dan memperlihat sebuah tulisan angka 6 dalam bentuk romawi dan berwarna hitam pada tubuhnya, tepatnya di dada sebelah kanan.

"Kami juga punya seperti itu." Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama ada tulisan 10 di sana, sedangkan Sasuke tepat berada pada punggung sebelah kanannya.

"Wah, apa kita sama? Kalian juga dari sana?" Ucap anak kecil itu, sebelumnya dia merasa takut dan khawatir, tapi setelah melihat kode-kode yang sama dengan tubuhnya, dia menjadi tenang.

Setelahnya.

Sasuke hanya duduk termenung, keduanya tengah berbicara dan meninggalkan anak kecil itu di ruangan game, Suigetsu sangat suka bermain game.

"Aku memikirkan jika benar profesor gila itu masih hidup, dia membuat lab baru dan kembali menculik anak-anak, mencuci otak mereka dan menjadikan mereka senjata, tapi anak yang bernama Six itu, bagaimana dia bisa sangat mirip dengan Six yang sudah mati 7 tahun yang lalu? Ini sangat aneh, apa ada hal lain yang di buat profesor gila itu?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dia hanya melakukan perintah, aku belum sempat berbicara dengan Fifty, dia masih belum menjawab panggilanku, aku memikirkan jika pengirim bunga di rumah sakit itu adalah orang memiliki tanaman itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini aneh, Fifty akan cepat menjawab panggilan siapapun, bagaimana jika kita pergi menemuinya?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku pikir tanggal reunian sudah di tetapkan."

"Ya aku sudah mengirimkan pada mereka, tapi ini cukup penting, kita akan menemui Fifty terlebih dahulu."

"Biar aku yang pergi, kau bisa mengawasi Six untuk sementara waktu, kau harus lebih berhati-hati, mereka mungkin telah sadar Six tidak kembali pada mereka, ini akan menjadi sedikit berbahaya, sebaiknya kau mencari tempat yang aman selama aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, cepat kembali jika kau sudah menemui Fifty dan menanyakan dari mana bunga tidak jelas itu berasal." Ucap Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam, Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit, membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan pria yang masih saja berada di ruangan Sakura.

"Tuan apa kau tidak tahu jadwal kunjungan telah berakhir?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Aku hanya memastikan dokter Sakura, lagi pula aku bekerja di rumah sakit ini dan kau lah yang harus sadar akan waktu kunjungan." Ucap Sai, waktu berduanya dengan dokter Sakura akhirnya berakhir, pemuda itu telah kembali meskipun cukup lama, mereka bahkan kembali berselisih.

"Sakura akan baik dengan sendirinya, kau tidak perlu mengawasinya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tidak senang akan pria itu, dia yakin jika pria ini terus berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk kembali padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar, jika perlu sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku dokter Sakura." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa menanganinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan seakan melemparkan amarah mereka.

Sakura tidak bisa berbicara apapun, dia pun bingung untuk melerai keduanya, sejak tadi Sai terus menemaninya, meskipun berkali-kali di usirnya, Sai tetap bersamanya, sekarang pria itu sudah keluar dan Sasuke masih berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan keluar selain berada di apartemen.

"Aku hanya memastikan apartemenmu aman dan kata dokter yang menanganimu kau bisa pulang besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura, bangun dari posisinya berbaring dan duduk di atas ranjang, meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di sisi ranjang dan kali ini Sakura yang lebih dulu memeluknya. "Aku sedikit khawatir setiap kau keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke, membalas erat pelukan Sakura.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, mungkin aku tidak perlu berbohong lagi dan menutupinya." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan akan mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku menyewa dua detektif untuk mencari orang yang sengaja mengirim makanan untukku, dan tiba-tiba saja ada yag mengirim bom, kau tahu, waktu kepergian pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu sangat tepat dengan waktu bom itu datang, tapi katanya dia sudah bersaksi jika dia bukan pelakunya, di saat itu mereka melihatmu bersamanya, aku juga ingin kau jujur setelah aku menceritakan segalanya, lalu detektif Kakashi kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu secara tidak sengaja di taman ria, mereka semakin yakin jika pemuda itu adalah pelakunya, jadi apa yang bisa kau katakan padaku, Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, dia telah menjelaskan segalanya, wanita ini bahkan menatap penuh harap jika Sasuke akan menceritakan segalanya.

"Suigetsu tidak akan melakukan hal itu, aku akan mengatakan segalanya." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap serius pada Sakura.

Sasuke mulai menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Suigetsu, wanita ini sampai tidak percaya jika Suigetsu adalah Ten (10) salah satu anak dari lab itu, Sasuke terus berbohong dengan mengatakan tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia bisa pastikan jika bukan Suigetsu yang melakukan segalanya, selama ini Sasuke dan Suigetsu bekerja sama untuk mencari pelaku yang akan melukai Sakura, namun pemuda ini tidak menceritakan segalanya dengan jelas, dia masih menutupi sesuatu yang akan terus di rahasiakannya.

Sasuke masih belum menyelesaikan misinya, dia harus segera membunuh Sakura, namun itu bukanlah tujuan Sasuke saat menemui Sakura, perasaan yang merindukan Sakura lebih besar dan membuatnya tertahan untuk melukai wanita ini.

"Apa kau percaya padaku? Suigetsu dan aku adalah sama, kami tidak akan melukaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Saat ini Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap pemuda itu, Sasuke berbohong cukup banyak padanya, tapi dia merasa sedikit lega jika bukan Sasuke atau pun Suigetsu pelaku yang akan melukainya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, bagaimana pun caranya." Tegas Sasuke dan kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Uhm, terima kasih, aku terus menerima kebaikan ini darimu, terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Kejadian di wahana kinciria itu akan menjadi sebuah trauma bagiku, aku mungkin tidak akan naik ke wahana itu lagi, aku sedikit menyayangkan akan seseorang yang berada di balik kecelakaan ini, jika mereka mengincarku, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mereka bunuh? Aku sudah mendengar seluruh kabar yang ada, dalam insiden itu ada 3 orang yang tidak bisa selamat dan di antaranya mengalami luka sama seperti aku.

Aku mendapat tiga hari ijin selama masa penyembuhan, dokter Tsunade bahkan repot-repot memintaku untuk mengajukan hal ini sebagai kasus, tapi aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa-siapa lagi, aku sudah mengatakan jika aku punya dua detektif sewaan yang akan mengatasinya. Aku percaya penuh pada detektif Kakashi dan Yamato.

Aku telah kembali ke rumah dan merasa rumah ini sedikit lebih hidup, entah itu karena ada Sasuke atau hubungan kami yang mulai jelas, dia benci jika aku menjadi kakak baginya, Sasuke ingin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara, dokter Sai sempat menceritakan kejadian saat aku masih belum sadarkan diri, Sasuke dan beberapa dokter lainnya bertengkar, Sasuke sangat marah dan bahkan berani akan memukul dan mengancam seorang dokter wanita, aku sampai tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu.

Saat aku bertanya padanya, dia marah karena mereka menyalahkanku di saat aku sedang dalam masa yang sulit hanya karena sebuah hubungan, aku yakin jika masa ijin sakit ini berakhir, mereka akan semakin menggosipkanku, apalagi aku punya hubungan dengan pemuda yang masih berumur 17 tahun, tiada hari tanpa drama.

Hari ini.

"Biar aku tidur di kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke, menatapnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarku, aku tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya dia ingin tidur sekamar.

"Heeee….! A-apa maksudmu!" Ucapku, panik, ya selama ini kami melakukan segalanya dengan biasa saja, sama seperti saat kami tidak memiliki status, meskipun sentuhan dari Sasuke mulai sering di lakukannya.

"Aku pikir jika tidur bersama pacar adalah hal yang wajar." Ucapnya, tatapannya bahkan terlihat polos.

"Dari mana kau mendapat hal semacam itu? Pacaran bukan dengan tujuan seperti itu." Tegasku.

Kenapa harus tidur bersama? Aku belum siap.

"Apa selama ini kau berbohong padaku? Kau tidak menganggapku pacarmu?"

"Aku menganggapmu pacar, namun tidur bersama adalah hal lain, kau masih sangat muda Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah 18 tahun." Ucapnya.

"Ka-kapan?" Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah 18 tahun."

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau bahkan tidak tahu tanggal lahirku."

Ya, aku lupa, aku melupakan segalanya, bahkan tanggal lahir Sasuke.

"Tapi tidur bersama adalah hal yang rumit, kau tahu, mungkin setelah menikah akan jauh lebih baik." Ucapku.

"Menikah? Apa kau ingin menikah? Kita bisa menikah besok." Ucapnya.

Ha?

"Jangan bercanda! Menikah bukan hal yang semudah itu!" Ucapku dan semakin panik.

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan, aku hanya ingin tidur di kamarmu, apa itu sulit? Apa sulit hanya tidur bersama?" Ucap Sasuke.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dari pemikiranku dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau hanya ingin tidur?" Ucapku dan sebuah anggukan dari Sasuke.

Ya ampun! Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan! Aku memikirkan hal lain.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu merona." Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak! Ka-kau salah lihat!" Panikku dan bergegas menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

dari kemarin-kemarin nggak sempat jawab review kalian =w= *maaf

author akan jawab pertanyaan kalian dalam satu kalimat saja XD jadi yang ngebom bukan one (sudah di jawab di chapter sebelum) six adalah salah satu pelaku, tapi bukan dia yang melakukan segala hal selama ini, lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu adanya bom, di karenakan bom itu baru meledak setelah di lempar oleh six dari ketinggian sebuah menara yang dekat dengan kinciria, jadi tidak ada yang bisa di cegah, sebelum meledak. author nggak mau bilang mereka teman Sasuke atau bukan nanti bakalan terbongkar semuanya. =w= orochimaru, akan muncul lagi, *termsuk spoler ya* terus Six disini author belum tentukan karekaternya siapa =w= kalian bisa membayang jika dia hanya anak kecil =w=. hehehe, begitulah.

di karenakan akan lambat update lagi, khusus hari ini author update lagi beberapa chapter.

Next...~


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 20 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah yang dinginkan Sasuke, tidur bersama, dalam artian dia hanya ingin tidur denganku di ranjang yang sama bahkan posisi kami tidak dekat, meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa tidur, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan melihat punggung pemuda itu yang lebar, dia bahkan tidak menghadap ke arahku saat tidur.

Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan!

Aku merasa sangat malu, sangat malu dan hanya aku yang terlalu berpikiran macam-macam.

"Sakura"

"Ah! I-iya!" Panikku, aku sampai terkejut saat Sasuke berbalik. "A-ada apa?" Ucapku, masih berusaha menenangkan dekat jantungku ini.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Pergi? Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan menemui seorang teman, kotanya cukup jauh, mungkin aku akan pergi dalam beberapa hari."

"Uhm, tidak masalah, pergilah." Ucapku.

Aku tidak tahu apapun, bahkan tentang Sasuke yang sekarang, apa benar dia memiliki teman? Apa benar dia hanya pergi sebentar saja? Aku jadi terus memikirkan keraguan ini.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan bergerak lebih dekat ke arahku.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku, berbalik membelakanginya.

Aku terus berpikiran negatif tentang Sasuke, hubungan yang baru saja di mulai dan berbagai macam pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepalaku.

Terkejut.

Sebuah kecupan pada punggung leher, berbalik dan jarak kami semakin dekat.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong di hadapanku." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatapnya, menatap pupil hitam yang pekat itu, mata pandanya sudah semakin menghilang, Sasuke mengikuti ucapanku, dia jadi tidak pernah begadang lagi, mungkin, aku juga harus percaya padanya, percaya akan ucapannya.

Memajukan wajahku dan mencup bibir tipisnya itu.

"Aku percaya padamu, jadi tenang saja, pergilah dan kembalilah secepat mungkin." Ucapku.

"Hn, katakan pada kedua detektifmu itu, mereka harus lebih melindungimu di saat aku sedang pergi, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu saat aku pergi. "

"Aku akan hati-hati, tenang saja." Ucapku dan tersenyum, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengkhawatir sesuatu.

Aku tahu itu, aku masih merasa di incar dan di awasi oleh seseorang, aku masih terus berpegang pada detektif Yamato dan Kakashi, mungkin aku bisa berbicara pada mereka tentang lab itu, aku merasa jika meskipun informasi itu di tutupi, nyawaku tetap terancam.

Sebuah ciuman lagi dari Sasuke, katanya balasan dari ciumanku, ini terlalu manis, seseorang mulai mengisi kekosongan di hatiku, aku seperti menaruh harapan besar ketika bersamanya, ciuman singkat itu sedikit membuatku menuntut, malam ini apa aku boleh sedikit egois? Memintanya lebih dari apa yang Sasuke lakukan?

Ciuman panas kami terhenti, Sasuke tengah berada di atasku dan menindihku, mata kami saling bertatapan dan napas kami sedikit memburuh.

"Apa kau lupa, aku masih 18 tahun." Ucap Sasuke dan aku sangat ingin tertawa.

"Uhm, maaf sedikit memaksamu." Ucapku dan tersenyum malu.

Tidak ada kegiatan lebih selain ciuman itu.

Dan esok paginya.

Hanya aku sendirian, aku tidak tahu Sasuke pergi jam berapa, dia bahkan tidak membangunkanku. Hari ini pun ijin sakitku sudah selesai, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang dan bisa kembali bekerja.

Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan menatap tubuhku yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, perutku sedikit tergelitik setiap mengingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan, apa ini? Bercak memerah di mana-mana, dia meninggalkannya di seluruh tubuhku, aku sudah memperingatkannya jangan meninggalkan di bagian yang mudah terlihat.

Dia sedikit manis, apa ini hal pertama baginya? Apa aku orang yang pertama saat bersamanya? Aku harap itu.

Menyelesaikan kegiatanku di kamar mandi dan ada sarapan di atas meja, sebuah memo kecil dari Sasuke.

**Nikmati sarapanmu dan aku akan segera pulang. **

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku tersenyum malu pagi ini.

Namun.

Rasa bahagiaku hilang setelah kembali bekerja. Aku sudah tahu akan hal ini.

"Dokter Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pacar dengan sikap seperti preman itu? Dia hampir memukulku bahkan mengancamku, jika bukan karena dokter Sai, aku akan menuntutnya." Ucap seorang dokter, dia yang sempat bermasalah dengan Sasuke.

Pagi ini, aku ingin memulai pekerjaanku dengan tenang setelah kembali dari masa sakitku, tapi dokter ini sungguh tidak mengerti keadaanku.

"Aku minta maaf mewakili sikapnya, pacarku itu memang sulit mengendalikan dirinya jika seseorang mengolokku dan aku sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Bagaimana jika posisi ini di balik, dokter? Kau sedang sakit dan aku mengolokmu bersama para staf lainnya?" Ucapku.

"Ucapan macam apa itu! Kau pasti terpengaruh akan pacarmu yang buruk itu! Dia bahkan jauh lebih muda darimu dokter Sakura, kau harus sadar akan umurmu!" Ucapnya dan dia semakin membuatku kesal, aku pikir kalimat sindiranku akan membuatnya sadar, namun dia mengubahnya lagi dan menyakutkan umur kami.

"Permisi dokter, aku masih ada kesibukan." Ucapku dan memilih pergi, aku tidak bisa terus bertengkar dengannya, aku yakin dia akan menceritakan kepada seluruh staf akan sikapku.

"Pagi dokter Sakura. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya dokter Sai padaku.

"Uhm, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, terima kasih telah menanyakannya." Ucapku.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan dokter itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, bagaimana seseorang menyakitimu di saat kau baru saja sembuh, aku memang tidak suka dengan para staf di rumah sakit ini, sebaiknya aku mengusulkan perpindahan." Ucapku.

"Kau harus lebih sabar, mereka hanya berbicara seperti itu, tapi kemampuan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan kemampuanmu dokter." Ucapnya.

Menatap dokter Sai, kau juga merupakan salah satu orang yang sangat ingin aku jauhi.

Mungkin aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, aku sudah bersama Sasuke, aku bisa merasakan jika hubungan ini akan kuat dan kami bisa bertahan.

"Aku akan terima nasehatmu, tapi jika batas kesabaranku sudah habis, aku benar-benar akan pindah, bahkan jika itu harus memaksa dokter Tsunade." Ucapku.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[ Bandara Konoha ]**

"Aku akan pergi dan secepatnya kembali setelah bertemu Fifty, aku tidak mungkin memintamu menjaga Sakura disaat kau harus menjaga Six, tapi jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang bermasalah, kau bisa menghubungiku secepatnya." Ucap Sasuke pada Suigetsu.

"Aku mengerti, lagi pula dokter Sakura memiliki dua detektif itu, mereka pasti semakin menjaganya. Jika kau tidak menemukan Fifty, kembali secepatnya. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."

"Hn, akan aku pastikan itu."

Hari ini Sasuke akan berangkat ke sebuah desa yang cukup jauh dari Konoha, penerbangan memakan waktu selama 5 jam dan juga harus menggunakan kendaraan dari kota ke desa hingga 3 jam, Sasuke merasa sedikit khawatir akan Fifty yang masih belum menghubunginya kembali, dia harus segera mencari tahu dari mana bunga yang di kirimkan pada Sakura itu berasal.

**.**

**.**

**[ Desa Oto ]**

Sasuke akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman, rumah yang cukup besar dan luas, di sampingnya ada sebuah rumah kaca yang hampir sama luasnya dengan rumah itu sendiri, tidak banyak rumah yang berdekatan dengan rumah ini, suasana di sana pun sangat tenang dan cukup sepi, Sasuke harus menemui Fifty dan segera kembali, namun rumah dengan tiga lantai itu seperti tidak memiliki penghuni, Sasuke sudah mengetuk atau pun memencet bel yang ada, tidak ada satu pun orang yang terdengar atau akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, beberapa hari yang lalu Fifty masih membalas pesannya, mereka pun sempat berbicara. Beberapa menit terlewatkan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan mencoba mencari pintu belakang dari rumah ini, sesuatu membuatnya tidak tenang, mengambil sebuah _handgun_ yang berhasil di bawanya, Sasuke membongkarnya dan kembali merakit _handgu_n itu agar lolos dari bandara.

Langkahnya terhenti, ada bayangan seseorang yang tengah berada di rumah kaca itu, tapi dari postur tubuhnya bukan seperti Fifty, Sasuke masih mewaspadai sekitar, mencoba masuk dan akan berbicara pada orang mencurigakan itu.

"Jugo?" Ucap Sasuke, menurunkan _handgun_nya dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Sasuke? Kau mengagetkanku, aku pikir kau Fifty." Ucap Jugo, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Seven.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini? Apa kau melihat Fifty?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku datang untuk mencarinya, dari seluruh anak, hanya dia yang ahli dalam tanaman, tapi beberapa hari ini Fifty tidak membalas pesanku dan dia tidak bisa di hubungi." Jelas Jugo.

"Ya, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, aku datang karena Fifty tidak memberi kabar apapun, aku juga sedang membutuhkan bantuannya."

"Di dalam rumah tidak ada siapapun, bahkan rumah kaca ini tidak terkunci, di dalam sini masih rapi dengan beberapa buku yang di buat Fifty tentang tanaman beracun dan penawarnya, hanya saja anak itu entah berada dimana. Aku sudah mencoba menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mencarinya dan juga meminta bantuan anak-anak lain jika mereka pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan hal lain tentang ini?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap sekitar, suasana tenang yang tidak biasanya, dia harus semakin waspada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku bukan ahli analisis sepertimu Sasuke. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tunggu sementara waktu, mungkin saja Fifty sedang keluar atau sedang pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Apa dia hanya tinggal sendirian?"

"Informasi terakhir, dia tinggal bersama pasangan ahli tanaman, mereka mengangkat Fifty sebagai anak. Aku juga datang dengan tujuan untuk mengobati ayah angkatku, seseorang berusaha meracuninya dengan sengaja mengirim bunga untuknya, lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Tidak banyak informasi darimu yang aku dapat, kau jauh lebih tertutup dari semua anak." Ucap Jugo.

"Aku hanya tinggal bersama dokter pendampingku."

"Apa? Kalian tinggal bersama? Kau masih belum membunuhnya juga?"

Sasuke terdiam, ucapan Jugo tidak ada bedanya dengan Suigetsu, dia belum menuntaskan misinya.

"Uhm… aku tebak jika kau malah jatuh cinta pada doktermu itu, hahahahaha." Canda Jugo dan tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa, tawanya pun meredah, Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ya, kami menjalin hubungan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Sungguh? Kalian memiliki hubungan? Kau akan sulit melakukan misimu Sasuke."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya?"

"Aku yakin jika Suigetsu marah besar padamu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Suigetsu, dia akan mengolokku, aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dokterku."

"Kau jadi lemah? Lemah terhadap seorang wanita? Aku ingat jelas dokter pendampingmu, dia wanita yang ramah dan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat berbeda, tapi aku rasa kau sudah menjalankan misimu, dokter pendampingmu yang kedua adalah dokter yang membuatmu cukup menderita, jadi kau sengaja tidak melakukannya pada dokter pertamamu?"

"Hn, aku rasa itu sudah impas, apa aku salah? Bukannya aku tidak menjalankan misiku, dokter Sakura adalah wanita yang berbeda."

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, tapi anak-anak lain tidak akan menganggap enteng ucapanmu Sasuke, mereka pasti memikirkan kau terlalu lemah, aku hanya akan berada di pihak netral." Ucap Jugo.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Next...~

fifty adalah seorang wanita, kira-kira siapa yang cocok menjadi fifty? bantu author tentu karakter yang menurut kalian cocok :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 21 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir dua jam Sasuke dan Jugo menunggu, mereka masih duduk tenang di dalam rumah kaca itu, beberapa tanaman terlihat indah dan sangat terawat, Jugo sesekali membaca buku-buku yang di buat Fifty, sementara Sasuke berusaha mengirimkan pesan untuk Sakura, dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura khawatir padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Suigetsu?" Tanya Jugo, menghentikan sejenak buku yang di bacanya.

"Dia masih melakukan hal yang biasa di lakukannya, berkeliaran dan mencari informasi, lalu menukarnya dengan orang-orang yang memperkerjakannya dan ada hal aneh yang terjadi." Ucap Sasuke dan dia mengingat anak kecil itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau masih mengingat Six?"

"Ya, saat itu, dia pun tidak jauh dariku, aku melihatnya di tembak tepat di kepala dan saat itu aku harus menyeretmu menjauh darinya."

"Six muncul kembali dengan tubuh dan wajah seperti 7 tahun yang lalu."

"Sungguh? Jika dia bisa muncul semirip itu dan bahkan tetap seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, apa dia bukan sebuah kloning?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi, seseorang mengkloning tubuhnya, tapi aku pikir percobaan itu masih cukup sulit untuk di lakukan."

"Kau harus mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi, beberapa orang mulai melakukan percobaan yang sedikit mustahil itu, mereka bahkan akan melakukan apapun agar tetap mendapat keturunan yang sama persis, hanya saja ini sedikit menakutkan jika benar Six di kloning. Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku rasa itu sebabnya kau di juluki pusat Informasi Jugo."

"Hahah, jangan memujiku seperti itu."

"Tapi aku memikirkan bagaimana jika profesor Orochimaru masih hidup."

"Aku juga terus memikirkan hal itu. Aku pikir dia tidak akan mati semudah itu, lagi pula meskipun kita membuat sabotasi dan memasang bom di dalam lab itu, dia mungkin sudah memiliki jalan keluarnya sendiri. Hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan saat melihat lab itu hancur." Ucap Jugo, mengingat apa yang terjadi dulunya. Merekalah yang membuat lab itu meledak dan terbakar, setelahnya mereka berusaha kabur walaupun para petugas masih bersiaga di saat lab itu meledak.

"Seperti ingin mengulanginya lagi dan melihat lab itu hancur." Ucap Sasuke dan sudut bibirnya tertarik, dia mengingat hal itu sebagai hal yang juga menyenangkan, akhirnya mereka mendapat kebebasan walaupun bayarannya beberapa anak tidak bisa selamat.

"Bagaimana Six bisa datang pada kalian?" Tanya Jugo, masih penasaran akan ucapan Sasuke.

Pemuda ini mulai menceritakan segalanya, menceritakan bagaimana dia dan Suigetsu membuat rencana untuk mencari orang yang akan membunuh dokter Sakura.

"Jadi ini adalah alasan kenapa kau memintaku mencari informasi, aku sudah berusaha melakukannya, tapi seperti yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya padaku, orang ini benar-benar bersih melakukannya. Jika mereka adalah salah satu dari kita, aku pikir setiap anak memiliki tujuannya untuk membunuh dokter pendampingnya sendiri, siapa yang mencoba membunuh doktermu? Apa ada anak yang merasa kau tidak adil hingga dia yang melakukannya untukmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sementara pelakunya adalah Six, namun anak itu mengatakan jika dia di perintah oleh seseorang yang menggunakan topeng dan sesuatu yang membuatku dan Suigetsu tidak percaya, ada lab baru yang didirikan dan kembali melakukan penelitian seperti yang terjadi pada kita."

"Apa! Mereka benar-benar orang yang tidak menyerah, bagaimana membuat hal itu lagi? Apa kita perlu mencari lab itu dan menghancurkannya juga? Mereka benar-benar membuatku marah." Ucap Jugo, tangannya pun mengepal.

"Tenanglah, lab itu bahkan masih sulit untuk di temukan, anak itu mengatakan jika mata mereka akan terus di tutup jika keluar dan masuk dari lab itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera menemukan lab itu dan kembali menghancurkannya, profesor gila itu tidak akan berhenti jika kita tidak membunuhnya juga."

"Aku harap rencana itu akan segera berjalan, semuanya masih sulit di temukan, aku juga masih butuh banyak informasi."

Hingga hari mulai gelap, masih belum ada tanda-tanda Fifty kembali atau pulang.

"Ini sudah cukup lama, apa kau mau ikut denganku? Aku menyewa sebuah penginapan tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Jugo.

"Uhm, baiklah, mungkin besok kita bisa menemuinya kem-"

**Klang-klaang!. **

Sasuke bergegas menarik Jugo untuk keluar dan menjauh dari rumah kaca itu.

**Boom! **

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar dan membuat rumah kaca itu hancur, Sasuke dan Jugo berhasil keluar meskipun terkena sedikit ledakan itu, keduanya terbaring di rerumputan dan melihat rumah kaca yang tengah terbakar itu.

"Waspadai sekitar Jugo." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya berdiri dan saling membelakangi, melihat area sekitar, masing-masing memegang _handgun_ mereka, suasana terasa sangat sepi dan hampir gelap, mereka tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda seseorang di sekitar mereka.

"Siapa yang berani membunuh kita?" Ucap Jugo.

Akhirnya Jugo melihat seseorang berlari, Sasuke pun mengikuti Jugo dan seseorang itu berlari ke dalam area pepohonan.

**Door!**

Sebuah tembakan yang tepat sasaran, itu adalah salah satu keahlian Jugo, seseorang itu tumbang, keduanya ingin memastikan siapa yang sengaja melemparkan bom ke dalam rumah kaca itu, semakin mendekati orang itu, Jugo dan Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Sa-sakit…hikss. Ma-maafkan aku." Ucap seorang anak kecil yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

"Four (4)!" Ucap Jugo, berusaha mengangkat anak itu dan segera membawanya pergi. "Aku akan menolongmu, tenanglah." Ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya mengikut Jugo dan merasa sangat aneh, kali ini mereka menemukan anak dengan nama kode Four (4), namun lagi-lagi dia masih terlihat seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, Four adalah anak yang sangat dekat dengan Jugo, Jugo pun bergegas mencari orang-orangnya, mereka segera datang di saat Jugo memanggilnya, Four terluka, tembakan itu mengenai kakinya.

Sementara itu Jugo tidak merasakan aneh dan di pikirannya hanya ingin menyelamatkan Four.

Mereka ke tengah kota dan mencari dokter yang bisa menolong Four.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian dengan kaki yang di perban dan tatapan takut.

"Apa seperti ini yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Jugo pada Sasuke, hari ini mereka bertemu Four yang sudah mati tertembak 7 tahun yang lalu, sama seperti Six.

"Uhm, kau tidak akan melihat perbedaan dari mereka, hanya saja tubuh mereka masih seperti 7 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya di perintah, apa kalian akan membunuhku?" Tanya anak kecil itu, dia terlihat ketakutan dan seperti akan menangis lagi.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi katakan kau dari mana?" Ucap Jugo, dia merasa jika ini adalah Four yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu aku berasal dari mana, setiap keluar dan masuk, mata kami di tutup, di dalam ada bangunan besar dengan berbagai macam fasilitas, ada banyak anak-anak sepertiku, tapi aku tiba-tiba di perintahkan untuk melempar bom di rumah kaca itu." Ucap anak kecil itu.

"Kau benar Sasuke, ada lab baru yang didirikan dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Jugo, tatapannya terlihat kesal, dia sangat ingin kembali menghancurkan lab seperti itu. "Apa kalian juga di latih?" Tanya Jugo pada anak kecil itu.

"Kami hanya boleh bermain, tapi jika di perintahkan kami harus melakukannya." Ucap anak itu.

"Mereka menggunakan metode yang berbeda. Inilah yang membuat tingkah mereka berbeda, keterampilan, keahlian dan kejeniusan yang tidak seperti anak-anak yang dulu." Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai mendapat sebuah informasi baru dari lab itu.

"Tidak ada paksaan untuk melakukan berbagai uji tes, lalu apa tujuan mereka di keluarkan dan menyerang kita?" Ucap Jugo.

"Apa yang mereka ucapkan padamu saat di keluarkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku harus melemparkan bom itu pada kalian, jika kalian tidak mati aku harus lari." Ucap polos anak kecil itu.

Masih begitu banyak hal yang belum bisa di pastikan, Sasuke dan Jugo masih tidak menyimpulkan apa-apa dari temuan mereka hari ini, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Fifty dan malah mendapat Four yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

"_Apa! Kau menemukan Four? Kau tahu, sekarang aku seperti tengah mengurus anak, Six tidak bisa tenang di dalam rumah."_ Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke menghubungi Suigetsu dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya, dia juga bertemu Jugo dan Suigetsu masih tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke, masih ada anak berkode selain Six dan anak itu salah satu korban yang tertembak saat mereka berusaha kabur.

"Aku juga sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kita dan Jugo sempat tidak percaya." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Jugo pasti kebingungan atau sebaliknya, aku yakin dia merasa sangat senang, bukannya dia dan Four dekat?" _Ucap Suigetsu.

Dan hal itu benar terjadi.

"Apa kau mau makan cemilan? Aku akan membelikan apapun, kau sebut saja." Ucap Jugo, bahkan tatapannya itu terlihat sangat senang, Sasuke hanya mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

"Ah, kau benar, saat itu Jugo sangat terpukul akan kepergian Four, sekarang dia sangat senang saat bertemu anak itu, meskipun kami menyimpulkan mereka adalah Kloning dari anak-anak yang telah mati." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Aku juga merasa seperti itu, hanya saja mereka seperti kurang mendapat pelatihan seperti kita." _Ucap Suigetsu.

"Uhm. Lalu, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"_Ya, semua baik-baik saja, aku tidak mendengar ada informasi aneh sini."_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi lagi." Ucap Sasuke, bercakapan mereka berakhir, dia pun harus menghubungi Sakura, tapi wanita itu tidak mengangkat ponselnya atau membalas pesannya.

Sesuatu sedang terjadi, Sasuke harus segera kembali, Suigetsu bahkan sulit untuk mengawasi Sakura, dia pun harus bersembunyi selama masih bersama Six.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Konoha ]**

**Apartemen Sakura.**

"Senang kau masih mengenaliku, dokter." Ucap seorang pria, berambut hitam sepinggang yang diikat rapi, tubuh yang sangat kurus dan warna kulit yang sangat putih pucat.

"A-aku sendiri tidak percaya jika bertemu denganmu lagi prof. Orochimaru." Ucap Sakura, hari ini ada tamu yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, meskipun terlihat sangat tenang, Sakura cukup takut jika bertemu dengan profesor itu.

Rasa kagumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

okey sampai disini dulu.

author update tiga chap sekaligus soalnya bakalan lama update lagi nih =w= sejujurnya author juga lagi persiapkan oneshoot baru =w= terus kisah tentang kerajaan yang author janjikan juga =w= banyal banget pengen buat fic tapi author punya banyak kesibukan selain kerja dan beberapa hobi yang tengah di jalani =w= sok sibuk banget yah hehehe. =w=

see you next chapter...~


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 22 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Sebelumnya, saat berada di apartemen, aku menunggu balasan pesan dari Sasuke, namun petugas apartemen menanyakan seorang tamu yang ingin bertemu denganku, aku masih tidak percaya akan bertemu kembali dengannya, tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya, dia masih terlihat cukup muda, namun tubuhnya itu semakin kurus, apa saja yang di lakukannya prof. Orochimaru?

"Ada apa profesor datang ke sini? Aku bisa datang jika anda memanggilku." Ucapku, aku harus tenang, bagaimana pun aku sangat takut padanya, aku harus tetap tenang, aku harap dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padaku, Sasuke sedang tidak ada, para petugas apartemen terlalu jauh, aku hanya sendirian, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengandalkan tetanggaku.

"Santailah dokter, aku hanya berkunjung ke beberapa staf dan dokter yang dulunya bekerja padaku, sayangnya ini sangat aneh, hampir semua dokter dan staf tidak memiliki kabar yang jelas, ada pun yang mengatakan jika mereka telah mati, aku sampai kebingungan untuk mengunjungi siapa pun dan berbicara, tapi aku akhirnya menemukanmu, dokter Tsunade yang mengatakan jika kau masih bekerja padanya." Ucap prof, Orochimaru.

Apa? Para staf dan dokter tidak ada kabar dan yang lainnya mati? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

"A-apa hanya aku saja salah satu dokter yang tersisa?" Ucapku, aku sedikit bingung akan hal ini.

"Iya, ini sangat membuatku sedih, aku tidak mengerti, meskipun lab milikku sudah hancur, aku membiarkan mereka berhenti dengan terpaksa, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan penelitianku lagi, tapi anehnya aku tidak menemukan mereka dan hanya tinggal kau saja dokter Sakura, bukannya ini sangat aneh?"

Semua dokter dan staf menghilang dan mati, jika sisa aku saja, apa mereka membocorkan informasi lab itu? Tapi untuk apa mereka semua membocorkannya? Itu sangat bodoh.

"Apa mereka membocorkan informasi lab? Aku pikir ada semacam sanksi untuk hal itu?"

"Tidak, mereka menjaga kerahasiaan lab dengan sangat ketat, tapi aku mencurigai sesuatu dokter, maka dari itu, aku mungkin perlu sedikit bantuanmu dokter Sakura." Ucapnya.

Aku bingung, aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa prof. Orochimaru datang kepadaku? Apa alasannya hanya karena para staf dan dokter yang di pekerjaannya tidak ada lagi? Mereka tidak bisa di hubungi lagi? Sejujurnya aku takut untuk kembali berhubungan dengan prof. Orochimaru, saat itu aku jelas-jelas menentang penelitiannya namun prof. Orochimaru tidak menyadarinya, aku tidak melakukan segala tes sesuai prosedur yang berlaku, aku malah membuat Sasuke mengamuk dan menyerangku, aku benar-benar menutupi segalanya dan prof. Orochimaru berpikir itu adalah perilaku Sasuke dengan dosis obat yang perlu di tingkatkan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu membebanimu dokter, maaf, aku hanya bingung harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi." Ucapnya.

Menatap prof. Orochimaru, tidak ada status yang jelas tentangnya, keadaannya pun simpang siur, tidak banyak yang berpikir jika dia telah mati saat ledakan di lab itu, tapi sekarang dia datang padaku, artinya profesor hanya berdiam diri sementara waktu atau dia menghindari sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak merasa terbebani prof. Jadi apa yang aku bisa bantu?" Ucapku, aku tidak bisa menolak di saat seperti ini.

"Terima kasih dokter. Kau tahu, saat ledakan di lab itu, beberapa anak kabur, aku curiga jika hilang dan matinya para staf dan dokter di karenakan anak-anak itu, mereka mungkin melakukan balas dendam kepada mereka."

Ucapannya tidak membuatku terkejut, aku juga sempat memikirkan hal itu saat bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia datang padaku, dia pasti memiliki tujuan saat menemuiku, tapi selama ini dia begitu baik dan sekarang kami malah memiliki hubungan, aku tidak bisa asal menuduh Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkannya saja, aku merasa anak-anak itu terus berkeliaran dan mencoba membunuh mereka yang pernah bekerja di lab, mereka pasti sangat dendam." Ucap prof. Orochimaru.

Hanya ada rasa marah yang bergejolak di dadaku, aku ingin mematahkan setiap ucapan prof. Orochimaru, jika semua yang terjadi karena ulahnnya, anak-anak itu marah dan membalas dendam karena tes yang tidak wajar mereka lakukan selama masih anak-anak, mereka bahkan di paksa untuk patuh, ini sungguh penelitan yang sangat gila dan tidak manusiawi.

"Kau tahu dokter Sakura, dokter yang menjadi penggantimu di kabarkan tewas karena kecelakaan, Seven seperti tidak pernah suka padanya, aku hanya khawatir jika nantinya Seven akan datang padamu dan membalas dendamnya."

"Aku yakin Seven tidak akan seperti itu!" Ucapku dan tanpa sadar seakan aku tengah membela Sasuke.

"Ya, aku harap Seven tidak seperti itu, dia anak yang baik dan sangat patuh, dia jauh memiliki banyak keahlian dibandingkan anak-anak lain. Jika saja Seven datang padamu, apa kau bisa membuatku bertemu dengannya? Aku pun sangat merindukan anak itu, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya, aku akan mengubah penelitianku itu dan akan meminta maaf pada mereka." Ucap prof. Orochimaru.

Sejenak aku merasa jika prof. mulai berubah, dia ingin menjadi orang baik setelah labnya itu hancur, aku mungkin terlalu berpikir kritis padanya, meskipun awalnya aku kagum, mungkin saat ini dia sedang hilang arah akan apa yang di lakukannya sekarang.

"Ya, aku harap anak-anak itu menjadi baik dan bukan mereka yang melakukan balas dendam itu. Jika saja Seven datang padaku, aku akan berusaha berbicara dengannya, aku akan membuatnya mengerti." Ucapku, aku hanya mencoba membuat sebuah janji dengan prof. Orochimaru, aku juga berharap Sasuke akan mendengarkanku jika dia kembali.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter Sakura, aku sedikit lega menceritakan semua ini padamu, tolong jaga dirimu dan hati-hati jika bertemu anak-anak itu." Ucap prof. Orochimaru.

Dia hanya datang untuk berbicara dan meminta tolong padaku untuk hati-hati, tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan, dia tidak datang dengan niat buruk, aku sudah salah mencap prof. Orochimaru, walaupun memang penlitiannya itu sangat buruk, mungkin dia akan berubah.

Setelah prof. Orochimaru pulang, bergegas melihat ponselku, ada begitu banyak panggilan dari Sasuke dan aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya jika prof. Orochimaru ada bersamaku.

"Halo." Ucapku, aku harus tenang dan tidak perlu mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, dia pasti jauh lebih khawatir jika tahu prof. Orochimaru berkunjung ke apartemenku.

"_Kenapa kau begitu lama mengangkat ponselmu?"_ Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar datar, apa dia marah hanya karena aku lama mengangkatnya? Lagi pula dia selalu menggunakan nomer yang berbeda setiap menghubungiku.

"Tadi aku sedang keluar dan tidak membawa ponselku, maaf." Ucapku.

"_Baiklah."_ Ucap Sasuke.

Hanya seperti itu saja? Dia langsung mematikan ponselnya, saat aku menghubungi kembali, nomer itu tidak terdaftar, ini sangat aneh, ada apa dengannya? Nada suaranya tidak terdengar senang, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukannya.

Kembali bunyi bel dari petugas apartemen, hari ini aku mendapat banyak tamu, kali ini adalah detektif Kakashi dan Yamato, mereka datang ke apartemenku? Hari ini kenapa orang-orang begitu sibuk mengunjungiku?

Mereka datang dengan sebuah tujuan.

"Kami akan memberimu perlindungan penuh jika kau menceritakan segalanya dokter." Ucap Kakashi dan dia menaruh kertas-kertas yang merupakan data anak-anak yang pernah berada di lab itu.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan ini?" Ucapku, aku sanga terkejut akan hasil penemuan mereka, ini adalah data rahasia, kenapa bisa berada di tangan mereka?

"Salah seorang staf yang pernah bekerja memberikan kami informasi ini, jadi apa ada yang bisa kau jelaskan dokter?" Ucap Yamato.

Menatap kedua pria itu, baru saja prof. Orochimaru mengunjungiku, dia terlihat sedih dengan para staf dan dokter yang bekerja padanya, status mereka menghilang dan juga ada yang mati karena kecelakaan, dia bahkan bingung ingin menceritakan kepada siapa rasa sedihnya itu.

"Kalian sungguh akan melindungiku? Informasi ini seharga nyawaku." Ucapku, ragu.

Keduanya mengangguk pasti dan terlihat serius.

"Lab ini adalah salah satu penelitian prof. Orochimaru yang sangat tidak aku setujui, mereka melakukan percobaan dan tes untuk anak-anak kecil, mereka di latih hal yang tidak wajar seperti melatih kesatuan militer, beberapa anak mengalami depresi dan gunanya kami para dokter untuk mengontol mereka, aku sempat mendapat penyerangan dari anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabku, setelah itu aku berpindah menjadi staf dan setelah kontrakku habis, aku memilih keluar." Jelasku, aku menjelaskan segalanya.

Tatapan mereka cukup terkejut, mereka akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi di lab itu dan apa yang selama ini di lakukan prof. Orochimaru, dia menutupi kesuksesannya dengan penelitian yang kotor ini.

"Apa kau tahu faktanya jika hampir seluruh orang-orang yang bekerja di lab itu di nyatakan hilang dan mati? Ucap Yamato.

Ah, hal itu baru saja di katakan oleh prof. Orochimaru, jadi benar, hampir tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari mereka, hanya aku saja, tapi masih ada seorang lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang memberikan informasi itu pada kalian?" Tanyaku.

"Kami mendapat berita jika dia di temukan tewas gantung diri di dalam rumahnya, hal itu bahkan terjadi setelah kami berhasil menemuinya."

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian, jika informasi ini bayarannya adalah nyawa! Apa kalian tidak tahu selama ini aku ketakutan untuk hal ini! Hanya untuk menyimpan informasi saja aku tidak bisa tenang!" Ucapku, suara sampai begitu keras. Aku sangat tidak menyangka akan hal ini, aku bahkan sudah menceritakan segalanya pada mereka, bagaimana dengan keadaanku esok harinya?

"Tenanglah dokter Sakura, kami sudah menjamin keselamatanmu, kami akan meminta satuan khusus untuk mengawasimu di apartemen." Ucap Yamato.

Meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa tenang, rasanya seakan ada beban berat dan hal buruk yang akan segera menghampiriku, aku mungkin akan segara mati, hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja.

Aku bukan wanita yang penuh keberuntungan, saat masih muda aku merasa akulah wanita terhebat, dengan gelar yang terbaik, semua hal baik datang padaku, namun sekarang, aku semakin mendapat masalah dan masalah. Nasib buruk terus berdatangan padaku.

Kakashi dan Yamato akhirnya pulang, mereka tidak menanyakan tentang dimana anak-anak itu, apa mereka tidak ingin menyinggungku yang tengah berbohong? Aku memikirkan jika mereka akhirnya sadar jika Sasuke mirip dengan salah satu anak itu, bahkan data nama dokter pengawas tertera pada kertas itu, aku berbohong pada mereka jika Sasuke adalah keponakanku, seharusnya aku mengatakan segalanya, tapi ucapanku tadi pada mereka mungkin membuat mereka ingin aku tenang dan kembali menceritakannya lain kali, aku benar-benar penuh emosi saat mendengar staf yang berhenti itu akhirnya mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, aku tidak bisa tidur, aku kesulitan tidur akibat tamu-tamu yang datang hari ini dan aku sudah membeberkan informasi dari lab itu, aku takut ketika tidur, aku tidak bisa bangun lagi, aku bahkan membawa pemukul di ranjangku, siapa saja bisa masuk dengan mudah dan membunuhku, aku tidak percaya jika petugas apartemen akan bisa menangani mereka, aku tidak percaya akan keamanan di apartemen ini, aku merasa semuanya menjadi tidak berguna saat ini, seluruh dokter dan para staf sudah tidak ada, hanya tersisa aku dan mungkin saja saat ini aku terus menjadi incaran, semua hal itu menjelaskan kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus mendapat teror.

Bergegas mengambil pemukul yang aku bawa, aku bisa mendengar suara itu, apa benar akan ada yang datang membunuhku sekarang? Bersiap di samping pintu kamarku, aku akan memukul pembunuh ini dengan keras dan berlari menemui petugas.

Suara-suara itu makin terdengar jelas, seperti menuju ke arah kamarku.

**Ceklek. **

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan mengayungkan sekuat tenaga pemukul itu, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, kamarku sengaja gelap agar lebih mudah melawannya, pukulanku di tangkisnya, bahkan dengan sangat mudah.

**Bught! **

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan orang ini mengunci pergerakanku dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!" Teriakku.

Apa aku akan mati?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 23 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin mati!" Teriak Sakura, bahkan matanya mulai basah, seseorang yang menahannya terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"Ini aku." Ucap suara yang sangat di kenalnya, bahkan orang itu melepaskannya, Sakura berbalik dan melihat wajah seseorang yang cukup di rindukannya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, kau kembali!" Ucap Sakura, memeluk erat pemuda itu, tubuhnya tidak berhenti gemetaran, wanita ini sangat ketakutan perlawananya tadi sia-sia, menganggap orang ini akan membunuhnya, tanpa sadar dia pun menangis begitu keras.

"Hn, aku kembali." Ucap Sasuke, membalas erat pelukan Sakura dan mencoba menenangkannya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hingga hampir memukulnya.

Setelahnya.

Sakura tidak melepaskan Sasuke dan terus menahannya di atas ranjang, ketakutan masih membayanginya.

"Aku menceritakan segalanya pada kedua detektif itu, aku sampai ketakutan jika pada akhirnya ada yang akan datang dan membunuhku. Maaf aku tidak sengaja akan memukulmu." Ucap Sakura, meskipun pukulannya tidak dapat mengenai Sasuke, pemuda itu jauh lebih cepat bergerak untuk menghindar.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, aku janji akan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke, mengecup jidat Sakura dan memintanya untuk berbaring. "Apa kau terjaga hanya karena hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai berbaring, dia tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi.

"Tidurlah, aku yang akan menjagamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mulai tenang dan menutup matanya, pelukannya pada Sasuke tidak juga lepas hingga Sasuke harus menemaninya berbaring.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke baru bisa melepaskan pelukan Sakura, Sasuke pulang lebih awal meskipun tidak berhasil menemui Fifty, berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini, tatapannya sempat terkejut, Sakura bahkan berbohong padanya, profesor Orochimaru sempat datang ke apartemen ini dan bersamaan dengan waktu Sasuke menghubungi Sakura, tidak ada hal khusus yang mereka ceritakan, tapi dari ucapan Orochimaru, dia hanya ingin Sakura berhati-hati pada anak-anak yang berasal dari lab itu, seakan mereka mengancam nyawa siapapun, hal itu benar, Sasuke pun tidak akan mengelaknya, selama ini dia sudah membunuh cukup banyak orang dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanya dokter Sakura.

**Ending normal pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Membuka mataku, hanya mimpi, aku sempat bermimpi buruk, seseorang datang dan membunuhku, menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur, memeluknya hingga membuatnya terusik.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Ucapku.

Hanya ada gumaman darinya dan membalas pelukanku, Sasuke tidak juga membuka matanya, semalam dia tiba-tiba pulang, aku sungguh ketakutan, aku terus berpikiran buruk jika ada yang akan datang membunuhku.

"Ijinlah hari ini hingga kau tenang." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bekerja." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menemanimu di rumah sakit."

"Ti-tidak usah, kau tahu, para staf dan dokter tidak suka padamu, mereka terus membicarakan sikap burukmu. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengatakan hal buruk padamu." Ucapku, merekalah yang salah, mereka seenaknya mencap Sasuke sebagai preman dan sebagainya.

"Kalau begitu datanglah terlambat, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah kecupan pada jidatku dan akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya, aku bahkan tidak bosan untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika ada ancaman seperti itu pada dokter pendamping yang pernah bekerja lab." Ucapnya.

"Itu bukan sebuah ancaman, tapi sebuah peraturan, setiap dokter atau staf yang mencoba membeberkan informasi dari lab itu, tiba-tiba saja mereka mati tanpa di ketahui penyebabnya, aku sangat ketakutan dan merasakan jika ada yang mencoba membunuhku, aku pikir itu sebabnya aku terus mendapat teror, tapi sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun dan pada siapapun." Jelasku, teror itu datang lebih awal sebelum akan menceritakan pada para detektif itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut jika suatu saat aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapku.

Rasa bahagiaku mulai memudar perlahan, aku sangat takut untuk memikirkan hidupku tanpa sadar akan tiba-tiba berakhir, aku sudh mendapat kebahagiaanku namun aku terus di kelilingi rasa khawatir, jika saja ada waktu dimana aku tidak bersama Sasuke, apa aku akan mati begitu saja?

Aku juga memikirkan ucapan profesor Orochimaru, anak-anak dari lab itu sekarang bergerak dan yang di incar mereka adalah para staf dan para dokter, ini menjadi semakin menakutkan jika hanya aku saja dokter yang tersisa.

Menatap Sasuke, apa benar dia tidak punya niat lain padaku? Aku masih mengkhawatirkannya, sejak awal, seharusnya aku tidak menerima pekerjaan di lab itu, aku jadi perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini, tapi jika aku tidak bekerja di lab itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggilku, mengangkat wajahku dan menatap pemuda itu, wajah yang masih terlihat sangat muda, aku jadi sangat-sangat egois akan hubungan ini, mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu. "Jika saja aku mati di tanganmu, aku merasa tidak masalah, ini mungkin akan menjadi semacam penebus dosa, aku juga terlibat dalam penelitian itu." Ucapku.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali, aku akan melindungimu, bagaimana pun keadaannya, aku akan tetap melindungimu, jadi teruslah hidup, kita akan terus bersama." Ucapnya dan membalas ciuman singkatku itu, Sasuke bergerak ke arah dadaku, kembali memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, mengusap perlahan kepalanya dan membiarkannya melakukan hal manja ini.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucaku, aku rasa dia mungkin akan menjadi penolong untukku.

"Hey, apa bekas yang aku tinggalkan sudah menghilang?" Ucapnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ucapku malu, suasananya menjadi canggung.

"Aku akan membuatnya lagi, di mulai dari sini." Ucap Sasuke, mengangkat kaosku dan bergerak ke arah perut.

"Hahahah, hentikan! Jangan lakukan disana! Geli! Sasuke!" Ucapku dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, setiap bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh perutku, rasa geli itu menjalar ke seluruh perutku, aku sampai harus menahan wajah Sasuke dan menjauh darinya.

"Jangan bergerak, aku harus memberimu tanda."

"Hahahaha, hentikan!"

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sakura, menatapku, aku akan memeluknya erat dan mengecup keningnya sebelum dia pergi, aku memulai hubungan ini walaupun begitu banyak kebohongan yang di tutupi Sakura, dia masih belum jujur sepenuhnya padaku.

Aku kembali pulang lebih awal setelah tidak berhasil menemukan Fifty, dia menghilang begitu saja dan sekarang Judo sibuk dengan mengangkat anak kecil yang kami temukan di desa Oto, anak itu bahkan ingin membunuh kami atas perintah seseorang.

Aku berkesimpulan jika selama ini yang menyerang kami adalah prof. Orochimaru, dia bahkan menampakkan dirinya di apartemen Sakura, dia berusaha membuat cerita seolah-olah kami akan datang dan membunuh siapa saja yang terlibat dalam lab itu.

Aku tidak bisa membantah ucapannya pada Sakura, semua benar, itu adalah tujuan kami selama ini, tidak banyak staf yang tersisa yang bisa kami bunuh, sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya.

Kembali ke kamarku dan menatap seluruh CCTV yang ada, menghubungi Suigetsu jika profesor Orichimaru hidup.

"_Apa! Sungguh! Ah gila! Profer gila itu masih hidup? Biar aku yang mencarinya dan membunuhnya." _Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hentikan tindakan gegabahmu, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa di lakukan prof. Orochimaru, lagi pula kau harus menjaga Six." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Aku tahu! Sial! Aku sangat kesal! Tapi aku perlu bantuanmu sementara waktu."_ Ucap Suigetsu.

Dan berikutnya.

Seorang anak kecil duduk tenang di hadapanku, seharusnya aku bisa menyembunyikannya, tapi sulit menaruhnya di tempat lain dan dia hanya sendirian, Suigetsu akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sulit baginya membawa-bawa anak kecil, lagi pula dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Six sendirian di apartemennya, dia masih memiliki banyak tugas dan menitipkan Six padaku, ini sedikit membuatku pusing, jika Sakura pulang, aku harus menjelaskan banyak hal lagi padanya.

Aku sudah mulai jujur pada Sakura, walaupun tidak semua hal aku bisa jujur, termasuk misi utamaku untuk datang padanya, mungkin Sakura akan sangat marah dan merasa aku mempermainkannya, aku tidak seperti itu, aku tulus mencintainya, aku akan melakukan apapun agar melindunginya.

"Apa kita akan diam seperti ini saja?" Tanya Six padaku, sejak dia datang aku hanya menatapnya, meskipun sudah bertemu berkali-kali, aku masih tidak percaya jika dia adalah Six.

"Apa kau merasa pernah mati sebelumnya?" Tanyaku dan tentu saja membuat Six berwajah takut.

"A-aku tidak pernah mati, aku masih hidup, lihat, aku bahkan tidak seperti hantu." Paniknya.

Aku hanya mengajukan pertanyaan konyol, mereka memang sama, tapi tetap saja dia bukan Six yang dulu.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuat makan siang untukmu." Ucapku.

"Ya, aku lapar." Ucapnya dan terlihat bersemangat.

Beberapa jam berlalu.

Sakura hanya mematung menatap ke arah Six, akhirnya aku menjelaskan segalanya, aku sampai mengatakan jika Six yang menyebabkan ledakan itu, tidak banyak hal yang katakan Sakura, wanita itu terus menatap Six, menatap setiap inci tubuh anak kecil yang terlihat takut dan sedikit pemalu, aku sangat iri ketika Sakura lebih dekat padanya dan menyentuh tubuhnya, apa dia tidak sadar jika Six itu anak laki-laki?

"Aku sempat sedikit mempelajari tentang kloning, jika benar Six adalah kloning, ini sangat sempurna, bahkan tidak ada cacat sedikit pun, kemiripan hampir 100%, siapa yang berhasil melakuan penciptaan ini?" Ucapnya, bahkan tatapannya itu sangat kagum, aku sampai lupa akan siapa Sakura, dokter yang dulunya penuh ambisi untuk belajar dan melakukan penelitian, itulah mengapa dia berada di palau Kiri dan salah paham akan penelitian yang di lakukan profesor gila itu.

"Berhenti menyentuhnya." Ucapku dan menarik Sakura menjauh darinya, berapa lama lagi dia akan menyentuh Six, apa dia lupa jika aku pacarnya?

"Ma-maaf, apa aku membuatmu takut?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih kakak, aku senang bisa di terima di sini." Ucap Six dan lagi-lagi tatapan Sakura menjadi aneh.

"Kau dengar itu Sasuke? Dia memanggilku 'kakak'." Ucapnya dan terharu akan ucapan anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa? Apa harusnya memanggilmu bibi?" Ucapku dan mendapat cubitan di pingganggku, itu cukup sakit.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini sementara waktu." Ucap Sakura, dia mengabaikanku dan menatap senang ke arah Six, aku jadi benci akan anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

yap ternyata cuma si abang Sasuke, karena khwatir jadi dia pulang XD.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 24 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov.**

Malam harinya, menatap Six dia harus mendengarkanku.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun di kamarku, jangan melakukan apapun di kamarku, dan jaga coba-coba mengacak-ngacak apapun di kamarku, jika saja kau ketahuan melakukan sesuatu, aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja." Ucapku dan menatap serius padanya.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tidur bersama Sakura, dia tidak boleh tidur di kamar Sakura, Sakura pun marah jika Six tidur di sofa saja, dia harus tidur di kamarku, tapi aku harus memberinya peringatan agar tidak menyentuh apapun di dalam.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya dan meskipun tatapannya ceria, aku masih tidak bisa percaya padanya.

"Aku akan langsung tahu apapun, jadi jangan melakukan sedikit kesalahan, satu hal lagi, jangan katakan apapun pada Sakura isi kamarku, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Ba-baik, aku akan mendengarkanmu Sasuke." Ucapnya.

**Deg.**

Sial! Lagi-lagi aku mengingat Six yang dulu setiap melihat tingkah anak kecil ini.

"Baiklah, tidur sekarang juga." Ucapku dan membiarkan Six masuk ke kamarku, aku sudah mematikan segala perangkat yang ada di kamarku, bahkan komputer yang ada di dalam tidak akan bisa di aksesnya tanpa kode dariku.

"Kau sungguh membiarkannya masuk ke kamarmu?" Ucap Sakura, kami pun bersiap akan tidur.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus tidur di sana." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin melihat kau tidur dengannya.

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarmu?" Protes Sakura.

Menatapnya, aku sudah jujur beberapa hal namun hal lainnya tidak, selain misiku yang tidak aku lakukan, dan juga kamarku, kamar itu berisi banyak layar dan Sakura pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu selama ini aku mengawasinya lewat CCTV.

"Hanya para lelaki yang boleh masuk ke kamarku." Alasan bodohku.

"Ah, baiklah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ucapnya dan mulai berbaring.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak marah, tidur-tidur, aku harus bekerja besok pagi." Ucapnya, meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap terlihat marah.

Bergerak ke arahnya lebih dekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, aku rasa ini jauh lebih nyaman.

"Jangan menyentuhku dan tidur di ujung sana." Ucapnya, melapaskan pelukanku dan mendorongku jauh hingga tepat ke ujung ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lakukan itu padaku? Biarkan aku tidur di dekatmu." Ucapku.

"Tidak, menjauh atau aku tidur di luar."

Wanita memang sangat sulit untuk di mengerti, apa dia sangat ingin masuk ke kamarku? Aku hanya belum bisa membuang benda-benda yang ada di kamarku, aku harus mencari tahu siapa yang ingin membunuh Sakura, dengan begitu aku bisa tenang, aku masih harus mengawasinya.

Mengambil sebuah bantal dan berjalan keluar, tidur di sofa akan lebih baik.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ucap Sakura, katanya tidak marah, tapi alisnya terus berkerut.

"Tidur di luar agar kau senang." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau jadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini? Kembali ke ranjang dan tidur." Tegasnya.

Sejujurnya aku semakin tertarik ketika akan mengganggunya, dia masih terlihat marah, memintaku untuk tidak keluar dari kamar ini.

"Kau harus tidur sambil memelukku agar aku tidak keluar." Ucapku.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya merona, wanita yang sangat mudah untuk di goda, aku suka setiap melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun lagi." Ucapnya.

Aku selalu menang, bagaimana pun Sakura marah padaku, ini hanya hal sederhana, jika saja dia tahu segalanya, apa Sakura masih akan peduli padaku? Apa dia masih akan tetap membiarkanku meskipun aku masih tidak mengatakan hal lain padanya.

**Ending Sasuke pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Pagi ini, menyiapkan sarapan, meskipun masakanku tak seenak masakan Sasuke, terdiam sejenak saat menatap meja makan, suasana hangat apa ini? Aku jadi merasa aneh sendiri saat menatap meja makan, di sana ada Sasuke dan anak kecil yang berkode Six, kami jadi terlihat seperti keluarga kecil, aku selalu mendambakan hal ini, meskipun ini hanya sementara, aku terus memikirkannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan menghentikan sarapannya, Six pun ikut-ikutan menatap ke arahku.

"Apa masakanku enak? Aku kurang percaya diri saat memasak untuk orang lain." Ucapku.

"Ini enak, aku jarang makan seperti ini saat di bangunan itu." Ucap Six, anak kecil yang terlihat sangat polos.

"Masakan Sakura memang akan selalu enak." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku jadi malu akan pujian mereka.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja, aku harap kalian tidak membuat berantakan rumah." Ucapku.

"Kami bukan anak kecil." Ucap mereka dan Six pun menatap tidak terima padaku.

Ya aku tahu, kalian bukan anak kecil biasa, kalian anak-anak yang hebat.

Aku tidak perlu khawatir jika meninggalkan mereka berdua di apartemen.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, seorang perawat meminta padaku untuk datang ke ruangan dokter Tsunade, ada apa ibu direktur memanggilku sepagi ini?

"Akhirnya kau datang dokter Sakura, seseorang ingin menemuimu." Ucapnya dan kami kembali bertemu, profesor Orochimaru ada bersama dokter Tsunade. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, silahkan berbicara." Ucapnya.

"Selamat pagi dokter Sakura, maaf menyita sedikit waktumu." Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak masalah, ada apa hingga membuat profesor ingin menemuiku seperti ini?" Tanyaku, aku harus selalu waspada dan tenang.

"Bukannya aku ingin menuduhmu atau apapun, tapi dokter Tsunade mengatakan jika seorang pemuda yang bersamamu sangat mirip dengan Seven."

Terkejut mendengar ucapan profesor Orochimaru, aku lupa jika Sasuke pernah datang ke rumah sakit bahkan membuat masalah, dokter Tsunade mungkin sudah menemuinya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kurang yakin, dokter Tsunade hanya mengatakan kemungkinan dia, jadi aku ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, dokter Sakura." Ucapnya dan menatapku, dia bahkan memasang wajah ramah itu.

Terdiam sejenak dan terus menatapnya, aku bingung harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku harus melindungi Sasuke, profesor Orochimaru hanya bercerita seakan-akan dia merasa bersalah dan ingin menebusnya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada prof. Orochimaru.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dokter Tsunade keliru." Alasanku.

"Begitu yaa, aku pikir kau akan bekerja sama denganku dokter, aku sudah berharap jika benar dia adalah Seven, aku menjanjikan sebuah kebebasan dengan sebuah syarat untukmu."

"Kebebasan? Apa benar yang kau katakan profesor?"

"Iya, aku berjanji padamu."

"Lalu, syarat apa yang akan aku lakukan jika benar aku bisa menemui Seven?"

"Bekerja di lab baruku, aku merekrut beberapa orang baru, kau bisa melihat-lihat dulu sebelum setuju, aku tidak ingin menggunakan metode yang sama seperti dulu dan mungkin kau tertarik mempelajari kloning manusia."

Teringat akan anak kecil yang sedang bersama kami, jadi benar dia adalah ciptaan profesor Orochimaru?

"Bagaimana dokter?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu profesor, apa benar anak dengan nama Six adalah hasil percobaanmu?"

"Jadi apa kita akan berbicara lebih jujur sekarang? Aku juga tidak tahu Six sedang melakukan apa, dia bukan anak yang cepat lengah."

Kembalit terkejut akan ucapannya.

"Jangan sakiti Sasuke! Aku akan melakukan syaratnya!" Tegasku.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan mereka berdua di apartemen.

"Aku senang mendengarnya dokter, aku juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu, aku tahu kau cukup peduli pada Seven atau seperti yang kau ucapkan, kau terus memanggil namanya." Ucap profesor Orochimaru.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, aku tidak bisa tenang jika terus bekerja, bergegas pulang, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Six pada Sasuke. Aku harap mereka tidak saling membunuh disana.

Membuka pintu rumah dan tidak menemukan mereka.

"Sasuke! Six!" Teriakku.

"Ada apa? Kau pulang cepat?" Akhirnya aku menemukan Sasuke, berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku, khawatir dan memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke, dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau sudah merindukanku dan bergegas pulang?" Ucapnya, di saat seperti ini Sasuke masih saja bercanda.

"Dimana Six?" Tanyaku.

"Suigetsu sudah membawanya pulang." Ucapnya.

Mungkin aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, aku juga tidak peduli akan anak berkode Ten(10) atau Suigetsu, saat ini aku hanya peduli pada Sasuke.

"Hey, kau ini sangat aneh, katakan apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya, uhm, benar aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku dan kembali memeluknya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

Maaf Sasuke, mungkin aku akan sedikit berbohong padamu, aku hanya ingin kau bebas dan tidak lagi incar oleh prof. Orochimaru, dengan begini rasa bersalahku sedikit berkurang, tapi pertama-tama aku harus mengecek apa yang di katakan prof. Orochimaru jika dia tidak meneliti seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sorry kelamaan update, hehehehehe. terus pas update, ternyata dikit chapternya, heheheh biar penasaran, hehehhehe, =w=

maaf ya jika jarang-jarang balar review, author akan jawab semua pertanyaannya lewat chapter aja biar nggak kena spoiler XD

.

.

See you next chapter...


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 25 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, Sakura akan berangkat kerja, Sasuke akan mengawai wanita itu, mobilnya masih melaju ke arah jalan raya, di sana cukup banyak CCTV yang bisa di awasinya, beberapa menit berlalu, mobil yang di kendarai Sakura tak muncul di CCTV jalur yang biasanya di lewatinya, Sasuke mengecek setiap CCTV yang ada, kendaraan itu tidak di temukan dimana-mana. Sasuke segera menghubung Suigetsu.

"_Apa? Mobil milik dokter Sakura menghilang? Mungkin saja dia berhenti di tempat lain sebelum ke rumah sakit." _Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya, tidak biasanya dia akan seperti ini."

"_Hey, sekali dua kali mobilnya tak terlacak adalah hal wajar, kau hanya melihatnya lewat CCTV, tidak semua CCTV di kota berfungsi dengan baik." _

"Ada berapa CCTV yang tidak berfungsi?"

"Ada di jalan J, jalan menuju gedung D, dan ada juga di bagian jalan Z."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, Sasuke mencoba mencari jalan-jalan itu dan jaraknya cukup jauh dari rute ke rumah sakit, masih berusaha mencari mobil milik Sakura, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa menemukannya, menzoom salah satu CCTV, tiba-tiba layar terganti dengan sebuah video.

"Aku harap ini akan tersambung dengannya." Ucap sebuah suara dan Sasuke sangat-sangat marah saat melihat pria yang tengah berbicara itu. "Aku yakin ini adalah salah satu keahlianmu, aku tidak pernah lupa akan semua keahlian anak-anakku. Bagaimana kabarmu Seven? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan membajak CCTV di kota? Kau sedang mematai-matai seseorang?" Ucap profesor Orochimaru.

Sasuke tidak bisa tenang, tangannya terus mengepal, berusaha mengganti siaran video itu, tapi sesuatu menghalangi aksesnnya, apapun yang di lihatnya juga sedang di bajak.

"Sepertinya ini tidak bisa lama. Aku akan katakan sekarang juga, bagaimana jika kau kembali padaku? Aku yakin kau sangat menyayangi salah satu dokter pendampingmu itu, dia akan tetap aman selama kau kembali, jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan menjamin doktermu kembali dengan selamat, kira-kira bagian tubuhnya yang mana kau inginkan kembali? Aku bisa mengirim-"

**Braakk!**

Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, tangannya terluka setelah meninju salah satu layar yang di hadapannya.

**Dreeet….dreeet…..**

Kali ini sebuah panggilan.

"_Aku memberimu sedikit penawaran, aku memberimu waktu dua hari untuk berpamitan dengan doktermu, aku akan mengirim tempatnya, dengan begitu aku menjamin nyawa doktermu." _

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya!" Teriak Sasuke.

_"Kau tidak berubah Seven, aku tunggu kedatanganmu."_

Sasuke kembali menghubungi Suigetsu, namun nomer yang di hubunginya tidak tersambung.

Sementara itu.

Mobil Sakura menepih dan dia akan pergi menggunakan mobil lain, seorang pria yang akan mengantarnya, di dalam Sakura tidak bisa melihat apapun, kacanya hitam dan tidak tembus, sementara bagian supir pun di beri sekat dengan kaca yang tidak akan tembus juga, ini adalah yang di katakan prof. Orochimaru, demi melindungi keamanan laboratorium barunya, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahui jalan ke sana.

Perjalanan cukup panjang, Sakura tidak akan bisa di hubungi, mobil itu di lengkap dengan alat penghilang signal, Sasuke sudah berusaha mengubungi Sakura namun dia tetap tidak tersambung.

Setelah perjalan yang memakan waktu 5 jam, akhirnya Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dia cukup mengantuk, dan saat pintu mobil itu terbuka, mereka sudah berada di dalam bangunan lab lantai dasar, dari sana Sakura di sambut oleh profesori Orochimaru sendiri dan dia akan menjelaskan segala hal, bangun laboratorium ini tidak jauh beda dengan yang dulu, ruangan lebih besar dan lebih banyak fasilitas, Sakura akan melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas putih, kata prof. Orochimaru mereka adalah dokter-dokter baru yang bersedia membantunya.

Dari semua hal yang di perlihatkan prof. Orochimaru, salah satu ruangan dimana Sakura bisa melihat banyak anak kecil, ruangan itu menggunakan rumput buatan untuk menjadi pijakan, beberapa tempat bermain anak-anak, semuanya di buat khusus untuk mereka, beberapa anak berlari-lari sambil tertawa, mereka seakan hidup nyaman dan terlihat senang disini.

"Bagaimana dokter Sakura? Apa kau percaya padaku? Aku mengubah metode yang dulu, aku rasa untuk menangani anak-anak jenius harus seperti ini, kelak mereka bisa menjadi anak-anak yang berguna untuk dunia." Ucap Orochimaru.

Sakura melihat sekitarnya, di beberapa ruangan pun tidak ada yang di gunakan untuk melatih anak-anak kecil itu, mereka baru akan menggunakan ruangan itu setelah di anggap dewasa.

Tatapan Sakura terfokus akan seorang anak kecil, wajah yang sama, tatapan yang sama, tapi dia terlihat sangat ceria.

"A-apa itu Seven?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun cukup terkejut melihat anak kecil itu, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke saat masih kecil.

"Ah itu benar, dia adalah Sevenku yang baru, jadi aku sudah katakan padamu dokter, aku tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke, kalian akan hidup bersama." Ucap Orochimaru.

Kegiatan berkeliling itu akhirnya selesai, Sakura sudah melihat segala yang ada di dalam bangunan lab itu, saat pulang pun lagi-lagi tidak bisa melihat perjalanan ini, mereka akan mengantarnya kembali dimana mobilnya terpakir.

Sakura masih memikirkan kerja samanya kembali dan dia bisa membuat Sasuke selamat.

Kembali pulang, apartemennya terasa kosong, mencoba mencari Sasuke di kamarnya, saat mengetuk, pintu kamar milik Sasuke tidak terkunci, Sakura bisa membuka pintu itu, tapi mengingat alat yang di pasangnya Sakura mewaspadai pintu itu jika tiba-tiba tertutup secara otomatis, membukanya perlahan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, di dalam kosong, tidak ada Sasuke atau benda-benda yang selama ini di sembunyikannya, di dalam hanya ada kasur lantai.

"Apa dia sedang keluar?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, ada hal aneh yang terjadi disini.

**Ending normal pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Memeluk bantal di sofa dan menatap jam, hari ini benar-benar aneh, Sasuke tak ada kabar, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, kamarnya kosong, dan sekarang dia tidak pulang.

Sebelumnya, aku sudah mengunjungi laboratorium baru milik prof. Orochimaru, semua benar-benar berbeda, tidak seperti saat berada di pulau Kiri, anak terlantar yang di pelihara baik olehnya, aku cukup senang melihat tawa dan wajah senang anak-anak itu, mereka mendapat tempat terbaik dari pada harus menjadi gelandangan hingga mati di luar sana.

Aku sudah menandatangi kontrak dan akan setuju bekerja disana, aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal agar bisa membantu prof. Orochimaru dalam berinovasi, direktur Tsunade tidak keberatan, aku bisa memberi surat pengunduran diri dari rumah sakit, akhirnya ini yang aku harapkan, aku hanya ingin terlepas dari rumah sakit itu dan menjalani apa yang selama ini aku inginkan.

Kembali menatap jam dinding, apa Sasuke menginap di tempat Suigetsu? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku, mungkin saja, mereka dekat, aku tidak bisa melarang Sasuke untuk keluar dan bersama siapapun.

Lalu, aku harus menghubungi detektif Yamato dan Kakashi, mungkin aku perlu segera mengakhiri pencarian ini dengan mereka, aku anggap sudah tidak perlu lagi, keselamatanku akan di jamin oleh prof. Orochimaru, teror itu mungkin benar berasal dari anak-anak di lab yang dulu, aku jadi sempat sulit mempercayai mereka lagi, walaupun Sasuke terus mengatakan padaku jika bukan mereka yang melakukannya. Aku masih kurang yakin jika Sasuke berbicara jujur padaku.

Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan? Kata-kata prof. Orochimaru ada benarnya, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membeberkan informasi tentang lab itu, tapi aku terus menerima teror dan hampir saja tidak selamat, tidak mungkin dari pihak profesor yang melakukannya, mereka hanya akan mengincarku jika membocorkannya. Aku lupa jika sudah mengatakan pada kedua detektif itu, tapi beberapa hari ini aku aman-aman saja. Profesor bahkan menawarkan kerja sama yang baru denganku.

Aku harap Sasuke segera pulang, aku ingin mengatakan jika aku akan pindah kerja di daerah lain, dia bisa menunggu hingga penelitian itu selesai dan kita bisa kembali hidup bersama.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

.

.

See you next chapter!


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 26 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Aku tertidur di sofa hingga pagi, Sasuke masih belum pulang, kemana dia? Jika dia pergi setidaknya dia memberi kabar padaku, apa sulit untuk memberi kabar? Aku sangat-sangat khawatir, tapi hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit dan membawa surat pengunduran diriku, aku harap jika telah kembali ke apartemen, Sasuke juga akan kembali.

Bergegas ke rumah sakit Konoha, aku tidak perlu memberi salam perpisahan pada para staf lain, mereka juga tidak begitu menyukaiku, tapi seseorang yang seperti biasa akan terus berusaha peduli padaku, dia melihat map yang aku bawa, bahkan merampasnya begitu saja.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa surat pengunduran diri?" Ucap Sai, dia terlihat marah padaku.

"Aku sudah punya pekerjaan lain, lagi pula ini adalah saran dari dokter Tsunade, aku tidak mungkin tolak tawaran ibu direktur, itu akan terlihat tidak baik di hadapannya." Alasanku, aku hanya berusaha agar tidak mencari berbagai alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan pindah kemana? Apa sungguh karena aku? Atau kau mengikuti pemuda itu?" Ucapnya dan malah menyinggung Sasuke, sejujurnya aku masih sangat khawatir dengannya, Sasuke belum memberiku kabar sejak kemarin.

"Tidak keduanya, ini adalah hal yang selama ini aku harapkan, aku tidak cocok dengan bekerja di rumah sakit, mungkin ini akan menjadi salam perpisahan kita, aku tidak ada waktu memberi salam perpisahan pada yang lainnya, kau bisa mewakilinya."

"Sakura, aku sungguh meminta maaf padamu, aku mohon kau jangan pergi, aku akan berubah, aku menuruti apapun keinginanmu." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi Sai memohon padaku, sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuatku kembali padanya.

Aku lelah.

"Dengarkan, wanita yang bersamamu dulu itu, perlakukanlah lebih baik, tolong jangan tinggalkan dia, jika kau melakukannya, sama saja kau mengulangi hal yang sama dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, itu yang namanya berubah, tapi jika kau meninggalkannya, kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Ucapku.

Mari kita hentikan ini semua, aku selalu menghargaimu, aku memang sempat marah dengan semua sikapmu padaku, tapi saat itu, meskipun sangat sedikit kenangan yang terjadi pada kita, aku terus mengingatnya menjadi hal baik saat kita bersama, jangan merusak semua hal yang aku ingat itu.

Sebuah pelukan dari Sai, berusaha melepaskannya, namun pelukan itu sangat mengerat.

"Aku sungguh bersalah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan aku ingin mengubah segalanya."

Berhenti melakukan aksi sia-siaku, membiarkan pria yang dulunya sangat aku cintai memelukku erat, di saat seperti ini aku memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau memberiku selamat dan mendoakan agar hubunganku yang baru akan baik-baik saja, aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke bagaimana pun keadaannya." Ucapku dan akhirnya pelukannya terlepas.

Tatapan Sai terlihat sangat sedih, aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali dan tetap tidak menggoyahkan hatiku.

"Selamat tinggal Sai, dan semoga kita bisa menjalani kehidupan baru kita, tetap menjadi dokter yang terbaik aku selalu mengingat kebaikanmu padaku." Ucapku, mengambil map milikku dari tangannya, dokter Sai bahkan tidak menahanku, aku sampai memanggil namanya tanpa gelarnya.

Ya, ini lah yang terbaik, aku sudah merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang dan aku siap untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Datang ke ruangan direktur Tsunade, dia hanya menyampaikan agar aku pun sukses bekerja disana, aku tidak bisa membuat perpisahan yang lebih baik pada dokter Tsunade, bekerja lama bersamanya bukan hal yang mudah, dia adalah direktur yang sangat tegas dan berwibawah, wanita cantik yang sangat kuat, aku pernah mendengar jika suaminya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan, dia pun terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pria lain.

Setelah masalah beres di rumah sakit, aku harus segera pulang, mungkin Sasuke sudah pulang, aku harap bertemu dengannya, prof. Orochimaru ingin aku segera bekerja dan agar penelitiannya cepat selesai agar segera di terapkan.

Melajukan mobilku ke arah jalan raya, saat keluar dari rumah sakit pun aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan dokter Sai, aku harap akhirnya dia sadar dan berhenti memohon-mohon padaku, itu tidak gunanya.

Menghentikan laju mobil secara tiba-tiba.

Tiiiiiinggg! Tiiiinggg!

Kegiatan konyol dan cukup berbahayaku membuat kendaraan lain di belakang terlihat marah, mereka terus membunyikan klakson mereka, aku segera memarkir mobil, aku yang baru saja aku lihat? Aku yakin jika itu adalah Sasuke, aku melihatnya masuk ke salah satu kafe, setelah memarkir mobilku dan bergegas masuk ke kafe yang cukup ramai itu, mencari sosok yang sangat aku hapal.

Aku menemukannya, aku melihat Sasuke, apa yang di lakukannya di kafe ini? Langkahku terhenti, di sana dia bersama seorang gadis, sepertinya mereka seumuran, gadis yang terlihat sangat muda.

"Sasuke?" Panggilku.

Aku sempat terkejut akan tatapan datar dan dingin itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ka-kau dari mana saja? Kau tidak pulang?" Ucapku, dan sesekali menatap ke arah gadis yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Aku sudah pindah, apa kau tidak melihat kamar itu? Maaf tidak mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang baik padamu, terima kasih atas segalanya, bahkan tempat tinggalnya, aku sangat tertolong." Ucapnya dan cara bicara Sasuke sangat berbeda, dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal selama ini.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" Bisik gadis ini pada Sasuke, namun suaranya cukup terdengar olehku.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkannya, dia dulunya pernah menjadi dokter pendamping untukku, selama ini saat aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, dia memberiku tumpangan sementara waktu." Ucap Sasuke dan lagi-lagi membuatku sangat terkejut, apa-apaan semua ucapannya itu?

"Begitu yaa, aku juga berterima kasih padamu dokter." Ucap gadis itu dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kalin, apa hubungan kalian?" Tanyaku.

"Ma-maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik." Ucap gadis itu, Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa dan dia diam saja, bahkan tatapan dingin itu terus mengarah padaku. "Salam kenal, aku pacarnya Sasuke, kami hampir 3 tahun memiliki hubungan." Lanjut gadis itu dan terlihat malu-malu.

3 tahun? Mereka telah bersama selama tiga tahun? Kenapa aku baru tahu akan hal ini? Apa Sasuke berbohong padaku? Kenapa dia begitu padaku? Lalu apa artinya selama ini kita hidup bersama dan semua ucapannya padaku? Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, tapi melihat sikap gadis muda ini, aku tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa, aku hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka yang memang sangat cocok menjadi sebuah pasangan.

"Be-begitu yaa, uhm, aku ucapkan semoga kalian bahagia bersama." Ucapku dan gadis itu berterima kasih padaku, bahkan terlihat sangat mesra pada Sasuke.

Berjalan meninggalkan mereka, hari ini sungguh-sungguh buruk, aku tidak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi padaku, langkah kaki ini terasa berat, aku sangat ingin berbalik dan beranggapan jika Sasuke sedang bercanda padaku, tapi rasanya juga sangat sulit untuk berbalik, terus berjalan hingga ke parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobilku.

Memegang dadaku yang terasa nyeri disana, ini sangat sakit, aku merasakan hal yang sama ketika Sai meninggalkanku dengan segala tuduhan konyolnya, aku memang kurang beruntung jika berhadapan dengan masalah hubungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, menatap apartemenku, aku akan menjualnya, aku tidak akan tinggal disana lagi, meskipun setelah penelitian itu selesai, aku mungkin akan mencari tempat tinggal baru, terlalu banyak kenangan disana, rasanya masih sangat sakit ketika melihat Sasuke yang tidak ingin menatapku dan tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku.

Aku perlu menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan Konoha.

"Apa dokter yakin ingin menghentikan semua penyelidikan?" Ucap detektif Yamato padaku, mereka seperti tidak ingin melepaskan kasus ini.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku mendapat perlindungan lebih." Ucapku.

"Kami tidak percaya jika dokter kembali bekerja pada Prof. Orochimaru." Ucap Kakashi.

Aku tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya, apalagi aku telah menceritakan sisi buruk dari lab di pulau Kiri itu.

"Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri, prof. Orochimaru bahkan memberiku waktu untuk berpikir, aku sama sekali tidak mendapat teror apapun, sekarang aku bisa tenang, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini." Ucapku, aku harus berpamitan pada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa jika dokter Sakura ingin kami berhenti melakukan pencarian informasi ini." Ucap Yamato.

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih pada kalian, aku pikir kalian adalah para detektif yang hebat." Ucapku.

"Sebagai rasa berterima kasih kami juga telah mendapat kepercayaan, terima lah souver ini." Ucap Yamato, dia memberikan sebuah boneka polisi yang terbuat dari bahan kayu, cukup lucu dan bisa di gunakan menjadi gantungan kunci.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Akhirnya aku bisa berpamitan dengan mereka, aku jadi kembali mengingat Sasuke dan gadis itu, mungkin ini akan lebih baik, aku jadi tidak perlu terbebani saat bekerja di lab itu dan memikirkan Sasuke yang sendirian di rumah.

Ya inilah yang terbaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanannya seperti biasa, aku masih tetap harus pergi ke sana tanpa tahu jalur yang mereka gunakan, memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan aku selalu tertidur hingga tiba di lab itu.

Prof. Orochimaru akan memperkenalkan beberapa dokter pendamping yang memiliki status yang sama sepertiku, mereka akan menjelaskan apa yang akan aku lakukan, ya aku hanya mengawasi anak-anak yang bermain itu dan mengecek perkembangan mereka, tapi yang kami teliti hanya perkembangan anak kloning, anak-anak lain, yang di tampung hanya sebagai teman bermain anak-anak kloning ini, kata prof. Orochimaru, dengan penelitian ini, siapa saja bisa memiliki anak mereka dan mewariskan segala apa yang mereka miliki, ya ini tidak jauh beda dengan melahirkan anak sendiri, penelitian ini di khusus untuk pasangan yang tidak bisa memiliki anak.

Aku juga bisa melihat perkembangan bayi kloning yang di tempatkan khusus agar mereka benar-benar terawat.

Disini juga aku akan mendapat ruangan kamarku sendiri, masing-masing dokter memiliki kamar mereka, dari semua anak, aku sering memperhatikan Seven, dia terus mengingatkanku pada Sasuke, tidak-tidak! Jangan memikirkannya lagi, aku yakin dia sudah bahagia, apa gunanya memikirkannya lagi, saat itu kami hanya hilang arah, kami hanya tidak sadar akan hubungan yang salah dan tidak sehat itu, aku selalu takut akan hubungan kami dan terus mengatakan padanya untuk mencari gadis yang sesuai dengannya, sekarang, aku seperti termakan akan ucapanku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

selamat hari sibuk...~ senin cukup sibuk.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 27 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[ Hari reunian ]**

Hari ini, tidak seperti hal yang sudah di rencanakan Suigetsu, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berkumpul dan bertemu dengan anak-anak yang kabur dari lab.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika hanya akan seperti ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

Beberapa anak yang kabur bersama mereka tak kunjung datang di acara reunian yang sudah di tetapkan Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal terburuk saat berkunjung ke rumah Fifty." Ucap Jugo.

"Ada hal lain yang terjadi pada mereka." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam dan tak menanggapi apapun, pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Jadi? Apa perlu kita menyelidikinya?" Saran Suigetsu.

"Tidak perlu, semuanya sudah jelas, mereka akan menyerang kita." Ucap seorang gadis.

"Ya setidaknya kita masih bisa berkumpul berempat. Akhir-akhir kau terus bersama Sasuke, _Three_(3) atau aku panggil saja Tayuya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke membuat drama dengan kabur dari dokter-pacarnya itu, sekarang dia malah menyeretku untuk bersandiwara, aku bahkan harus pura-pura menjadi gadis sok lemah dan imut, iiuhk,, menjijikan." Ucap Tayuya dan memasang wajah jijiknya, dokter Sakura bahkan percaya akan ucapan mereka yang sudah pacaran cukup lama.

"Hahahaha, sungguh? Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Ada apa dengan dokter Sakura?" Tanya Suigetsu, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. "Aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya, kau berbohong padaku." Tambah Suigetsu, mengingat ucapan Sasuke yang tidak mengakui perasaannya.

"Diamlah." Kesal Sasuke. "Aku mendapat ancaman dari prof. Orochimaru." lanjutnya dan semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, inilah yang aku katakan padamu, kau akan terjebak Sasuke, sekarang kau harus berhadapan dengan prof. gila itu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Jangan memojokkan Sasuke, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama jika mungkin prof. Orcochimaru menggunakan orang yang dekat kita sebagai ancaman." Ucap Jugo.

"Aku akan menyampaikan segala informasi yang aku ketahui, termasuk Fifty yang tidak muncul dan salah satu masalah terbesar adalah One." Ucap Tayuya.

"Kau menemukan One?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia tidak percaya jika gadis itu bisa menemukan salah satu dari mereka yang sangat sulit di temui, bahkan Jugo pun hanya mendapat sedikit informasi darinya.

"Jangan terkejut jika kalian dengar dia telah berkhianat, dia kembali pada prof. Orochimaru dan kabar lainnya, Fifty mendapat ancaman menggunakan kedua orang tua angkatnya, dan sekarang hanya ada kita berempat yang tersisa." Jelas Tayuya.

"Sasuke juga mendapat ancaman menggunakan dokternya itu. Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk jangan terlibat hal semacam itu! Kenapa kalian menjadi begitu lemah! Ingat kita belum sepenuhnya membalas dendam pada profesor gila itu! Sekarang apa! Dia membuat lab baru yang tidak bisa kita ketahui!" Kesal Suigetsu. "Bagaimana denganmu Jugo? Aku yakin orang tua itu akan segera menjadi ancaman untukmu juga, kenapa kalian membuatnya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Kita akan sulit bergerak jika kalian masih memiliki perasaan lemah seperti itu! Mereka hanya penghalang rencana kita! Ingat tujuan kenapa kita kabur dari lab neraka itu!" Lanjutnya

"Jangan marah seperti itu, walaupun kita anak-anak percobaan kita tetap manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan, kau ini sangat aneh, apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupmu?" Ucap Tayuya.

"Tidak ada! Aku sudah di buang sejak dulu dan aku tidak pernah menganggap apapun penting!" Tegas Suigetsu.

"Kita tidak perlu berdebat seperti ini, sebaiknya kita mencari gedung lab baru itu dan menyusun rencana baru." Ucap Jugo.

"Aku yang akan menemukan lab itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Jangan membahayakan dirimu! Mereka mengancammu menggunakan dokter lemah itu dan sengaja melakukan semua itu." Suigetsu benar-benar sangat kesal.

"Aku punya perjanjian dengan profesor Orochimaru, selebihnya kita tinggal menjalankan rencana yang sudah di atur." Ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terdiam menatap gedung apartemen milik Sakura, dia sudah membuat sebuah kebohongan untuk melepaskan Sakura, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan Sasuke, meminta Tayuya untuk berbohong menjadi pacarnya, sangat jelas di tatapan Sasuke saat melihat sorot mata Sakura, dia terlihat sedih dan sangat kesal, namun semua itu di tahannya, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama, rasa sakit yang mungkin sekarang Sakura rasakan, dia ingin meminta maaf dan pergi dengan baik-baik, tapi cara itu akan semakin membuat Sakura tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Melangkah menjauh dari gedung apartemen itu, dia harus menemui beberapa orang sebelum menyerahkan diri pada profesor Orochimaru.

**[Detektif swasta]**

Kedua pria dewasa itu menatap tidak percaya dengan tamu yang muncul di hadapan mereka, pemuda itu datang begitu saja.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu untuk datang ke sini." Ucap Yamato, dia tidak mungkin datang begitu saja.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dan apa yang ingin kalian cari. Aku bisa membantu kalian, tapi aku bisa meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau begitu berani pada kami, aku rasa tidak perlu menutupi apapun lagi, salah satu anak yang kabur dari lab di pulau Kiri, Seven." Ucap Yamato.

"Kalian memang detektif swasta dan kesatuan khusus yang sangat hebat." Ucap Sasuke dan kedua pria itu cukup terkejut, pemuda di hadapan mereka bahkan tahu latar belakang asli mereka.

"Jadi kau sedang membuat sebuah negosiasi dengan kami?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Secara tidak langsung. Aku pikir kalian memiliki tugas melindungi dokter Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu benar, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu dokter Sakura sudah menghentikan kerja sama kita." Ucap Yamato.

Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Dia akan kembali bekerja pada profesor Orochimaru dan semua informasi apapun tidak di katakannya pada kami." Ucap Yamato dan hal itu sungguh membuat Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa! Dokter Sakura kembali bekerja padanya? Kenapa kalian tidak menahannya! Dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya! Aku akan memberikan kalian semua bukti, bukannya hal ini yang di harapkan pak Sarutobi? Kalian adalah bawahannya, selama ini kalian berusaha mengusut kasus ini untuk membuktikan profesor gila itu benar-benar bersalah." Ucap Sasuke, pikirannya semakin kacau, Sakura kembali bekerja pada profesor Orochimaru dan dia tidak mengetahuinya, seharusnya dia tidak membuat drama dan Sakura pergi begitu saja, memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah lakukannya, Sakura berbohong dan dia belum mendengarkan segala penjelasan Sakura, Sasuke terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan akibat ancaman Orochimaru.

"Kami akan membantumu, apapun yang terjadi, jadi hubungi kami jika kau perlu bantuan." Ucap Kakashi, Yamato pun mengangguk pasti.

Sasuke bergegas pergi, mencoba menghubungi Suigetsu namun bukan suara pemuda itu.

"Ini aku Six, aku sedang menahan Suigetsu, aku harus menjalankan perintah dari profesor." Ucap Six, nada suaranya terdengar datar.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke dan mematikan ponselnya.

Berusaha menghubungi Jugo, namun tak tersambung, rencana mereka menjadi kacau, sebuah panggilan dari nomer yang tak di kenalnya.

"_Halo, Seven, ini aku! Anak-anak yang bersama Sixteen dan Ten adalah salah satu pasukan dari prof. Orochimaru, aku mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Jugo jika anak itu melawannya dan beberapa orang datang menahan Jugo, mereka bahkan lebih kuat."_ Jelas Tayuya.

"Selamatkan dirimu, aku akan segera menyerahkan diri, jangan bertindak sebelum kau mendapatkan kabar dariku."

"_Baik, kalian, jangan sampai mati."_ Ucap Tayuya sebelum mereka panggilan mereka terputus, Sasuke segera membuang ponsel yang di gunakan, dia tidak ingin mereka melacak Tayuya.

Sasuke tidak bisa membuat rencana apa-apa lagi, Suigetsu mungkin mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jugo, jika mereka di tahan, artinya mereka akan bertemu di lab itu.

Sasuke berhenti berlari, sebuah mobil menghadangnya dan seseorang yang cukup di bencinya akhirnya menampakkan dirinya.

"Apa kabarmu, Seven? Aku senang kau sehat-sehat saja. Apa kau sudah siap dengan kunjungan di rumah barumu?" Ucap Orochimaru, bahkan senyum senang itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau berbohong padaku." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dokter Sakura yang menginginkannya, ayo kita segera pergi, aku yakin kau akan sangat senang jika bertemu dengan doktermu itu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

mungkin bakalan telat-telat update, =w=

author kan kadang cibuk gituuu...~ *alasan gitu* hehehe.

tapi tetap di update kok, jadi tenang saja. author anti nggak tamat dan menggantung. =w=

kalau author pasang nomer telepon, nanti di teror mulu :D :D :D thor! kapan update, :D :D :D sabar yaa...~ XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 28 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada perlawanan apa-apa dari Sasuke, pemuda itu bahkan di bius selama perjalanan, setelah sadar, tangan Sasuke di rantai dan ujung rantai itu berada di lantai, ruangan ini sangat luas, tidak ada benda apapun di dalamnya, hanya ada lantai dingin dan lampu terang di atasnya, jika keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke akan sulit untuk membuat sebuah perlawanan, semuanya dinding yang terlihat seperti tembok yang tebal.

Bangun dari lantai dingin itu dan duduk bersilah, menatap keadaan sekitar, mengamuk bukan hal baik, di saat seperti dia harus tenang dan memahami segalanya, jika dia membuat masalah, mungkin akan ada perlawanan.

Suasana di dalam begitu tenang, dan suhu di ruangan ini seperti di atur agar sesuai suhu yang sejuk, Sasuke penasaran, akan letak lab ini, dia pun harus melarikan diri, mencari Jugo dan Suigetsu yang mungkin juga terperangkap disini.

Sementara itu, di balik dinding-dinding yang terlihat tebal ini, salah satunya adalah ruangan kaca yang berkamuflase, Sasuke hanya akan melihat tembok dari sisinya, di sisi lain, Orochimaru melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Kode 007 (Seven), tidak memperlihatkan reaksi berlebihan setelah sadar, denyut jantung yang stabil dan respon yang terlihat hati-hati." Ucap salah seorang dokter yang mendampingi Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana dengan kode 016(Sixteen) dan juga 010( Ten)?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Dokter-dokter yang mengawasi kedua pemuda itu mulai mengatakan hal yang sama, mereka terlihat seperti Sasuke yang begitu tenang. Di tembok sisi lain, di sana Jugo dan Suigetsu pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama dan tindakan yang sama, semuanya bisa terlihat dari ruangan ini.

"Ternyata mereka semakin mendalami apa yang selama ini mereka dapatkan di lab dulu, itu bagus. Hanya tinggal bagaimana mereka bisa patuh padaku." Ucap Orochimaru dan merasa puas, mereka hanya lemah terhadap ancaman orang di sekitar mereka kecuali Suigetsu yang memilih menyendiri tanpa memiliki orang terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Menatap sekitar setiap ruangan yang aku lewati, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan disini, apalagi mencoba mengembangkan kloning, tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di lab ini, para dokter yang juga memiliki status yang sama denganku, aku tidak bisa akrab, mereka juga tidak banyak bicara selain tangan mereka yang rajin bekerja.

Kembali mengecek kondisi setiap anak-anak dan lagi-lagi anak berkode Seven itu menarik perhatianku, dia suka membaca dari pada harus berlarian dengan anak-anak lain.

Terkejut, seorang berlari ke arahku dan menabrakku hingga dia terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya dan terlihat ceria, tatapan ceria itu jadi terlihat aneh bagiku, apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini? Wajah anak itu terlihat lelah walaupun dia berusaha ceria di hadapanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, dokter?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya mengecek." Ucapku.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanyanya lagi, apa dia penasaran dengan apa yang aku lakukan? Mungkin saja.

"Kemarilah." Ucapku dan memangkunya, aku memperlihatkan apa yang sedang aku lakukan, aku hanya mengecek kesehatan dan daya aktif mereka.

Anak kecil itu tiba-tiba mengambil alat tulis yang aku gunakan dan mencoret lembaran itu.

"Tu-tunggu, apa yang kau-" Ucapanku terputus saat dia menulis sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Hahaha, maaf." Ucapnya, bergegas turun dari pangkuanku dan berlari menjauh, dia kembali membaur dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Menatap lembaran pengecekan itu dan membaca baik-baik apa yang di tulisnya.

**7 ADA DISINI**

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang aku tidak mengerti, menatap sekitar, tidak ada menyadari apapun, bergegas kembali ke ruangan setelah menyelesaikan tugasku.

Kembali menatap tulisan anak kecil itu. 7? Apa maksudnya dengan angkat 7? Dan kata berikutnya, 'ada disini'. Seakan anak kecil itu ingin memberitahukanku jika angka 7 ini ada disini. Tersentak akan apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan.

Jika itu berarti 7 adalah Seven? Bukan, pasti bukan anak kloning yang juga berkode 7, lalu apa? Aku terus memikirkan hal ini, berjalan-jalan dan mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud dari kalimat singkat yang di tuliskannya.

"Dokter!" Teriak riang seorang anak padaku, dia memintaku menggendongnya, anak-anak di sini bebas berkeliaran aku jadi akan sering bertemu dengan mereka di mana pun.

"Ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanyaku, aku sangat senang dengan anak-anak disini, mereka sangat imut dan lucu-lucu.

"Ruangan kaca." Bisiknya padaku, saat menatapnya dia tersenyum dan meminta turun padaku dan kembali berlari dengan sangat riang.

Apa-apaan tadi? Dia berbisik padaku dengan mengucapkan ruangan kaca? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada ruangan kaca ini bangunan lab itu, bahkan saat tur keliling lab, semua ruangan sudah di perlihatkan profesor Orochimaru padaku.

Aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang di sembunyikan di lab ini.

Waktu istirahat pun akhirnya tiba. Di saat jam seperti ini, semua pekerjaan akan di hentikan dan kantin di lab ini akan di penuhi oleh para pekerja, duduk mendekat di salah dokter yang memiliki tugas yang sama denganku.

"Apa aku bisa tanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucapnya.

"Apa di lab ini ada ruangan kaca?" Tanyaku.

"Ruangan kaca? Aku pikir itu adalah kantor Profesor Orochimaru." Ucapnya.

"Kantor?"

"Iya, disana terdapat banyak kaca yang menjadi dinding, ada apa? Kau ingin bertemu dengan profesor? Dia kadang sangat sibuk di dalam ruangannya hingga sulit di ganggu." Jelasnya.

Aku tidak tahu jika ada kantor menggunakan dinding kaca, setelah jam istirahat ini, aku kembali berkeliling mengecek setiap anak, berjalan-jalan di setiap lorong bangunan lab ini dan melihat-melihat ruangan yang mungkin aku belum pernah kunjungi.

Ada peta lab yang dipajang di salah dinding gedung utama, aku mengecek segalanya dan melihat ruangan berkode O di sana, apa itu ruangan kaca? Mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan peta ruangan itu, aku tidak menyangka jika lab ini sangat luas.

Hingga tiba di salah satu lorong lab yang sangat sepi, tanpa adanya petugas yang mengawasi, terlalu sepi hingga aku takut sendiri berada di lorong yang panjang ini. Langkahku terhenti, anak kecil yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan tiba-tiba keluar dari salah ruangan.

"Six! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku pikir kau bersama Suigetsu." Ucapku namun tidak dengan tanggapan, dia terlihat murung.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mencari ruangan kaca." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Aku yang membuatmu melakukannya."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengirim pesan sedikit demi sedikit, tapi mungkin dokter hanya penasaran akan ruangan kaca, aku sudah menunggumu dokter, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Ucapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan segalanya Six."

"Kita akan sulit berbicara disini, aku yakin ada banyak CCTV yang bahkan tidak kau sadari dokter. Aku mematuhi karena terpaksa, sekarang aku sengaja kembali dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Suigetsu. Kami akan hancurkan lab ini." Ucapnya.

Hancurkan lab ini?

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Jangan lakukan." Tegasku.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun dokter, kau hanya melihat kulit dari lab ini, Profesor tidak pernah sadar dan mengubah sikapnya, kau harus memperhatikan sekitarmu dengan jelih, dokter. Sampai jumpa, jangan datang ke area ini lagi, kau akan mendapat masalah." Ucapnya dan kabur begitu saja dariku.

Ada apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Profesor tidak berubah? Apa mungkin, dia masih menjalankan hal yang salah dan membohongiku lagi? Aku harus mencari bukti terlebih dahulu, aku tidak bisa asal menuduh saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangun pagi seperti biasa, aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruanganku, disini tidak ada jendela dan semuanya hanya tembok, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan detail ruangan ini, dinding yang terlihat tebal dan kuat, menatap meja yang ada kamarku ini, aku menaruh souver imut yang diberikan detektif Yamato padaku.

Memulai pekerjaanku seperti biasa, mengawasi setiap area yang aku lalui, beberapa penjagaan tidak begitu banyak apalagi di area anak-anak bermain, setiap pagi mereka akan sarapan terlebih dahulu, tapi tak jarang ada yang bangun terlambat, seperti ucapan Orochimaru, disini tidak ada paksaan pada mereka, di saat mereka akan beranjak remaja, seperti beberapa anak yang aku temui, tapi aku tidak bertugas mengawasi mereka, aku hanya mengawasi anak 10 tahun ke bawah.

Mereka lebih disiplin meskipun tanpa suruhan, bangun pagi dan menjalankan kegiatan rutin seperti belajar dan berlatih, mereka tidak terlihat lelah, aku sudah memastikan segalanya, mereka juga tidak meminum obat untuk merangsang otak mereka agar patuh.

Aku sangat ingin bertemu Six dan kembali mendengar segala penjelasannya, katanya dia mengirim beberapa pesan padaku, apa mungkin anak-anak kecil yang sengaja datang padaku? Dia menuliskan kalimat singkat itu dan yang membisikan sesuatu padaku. Aku masih menebaknya saja.

Kembali fokus untuk bekerja dan memperhatikan Seven, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku sangat merindukan Sasuke walaupun aku tahu sekarang dia bersama orang yang tepat untuknya.

Jam makan siang dan aku akan istirahat sejenak.

Menu makanan disini selalu bervariasi dan enak, aku jadi seperti tengah makan di restoran.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Ucap seorang wanita, aku yakin dia jauh lebih muda dariku.

"Silahkan." Ucapku.

"Akhirnya makan siang, aku sudah sangat lapar. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu dokter Sakura?" Ucapnya padaku.

Dia tahu namaku? Ah aku lupa, setiap dokter punya tanda pengenal.

"Semua terkendali." Ucapku, gadis di sampingku berbicara dengan begitu akrab.

"Aku harap kita bisa membuat kerja sama yang baik dan bersikap tenanglah dokter." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat pelan, dia bahkan mengawasi sekitar dan berusaha makan dengan normal

Menatap gadis itu, aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari ucapannya?

"Aku adalah Fifty (50)."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

perang akan segera di mulai... jengjengjengjengjeng...~

50 akhirnya muncul

.

.

See you next chapter!


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 29 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku adalah Fifty (50)." Ucapnya.

Aku masih tidak menanggapi apapun dan tetap makan dengan tenang.

"7,10,16 ada di lab ini, aku yakin kau sudah mendapat pesan dari 6." Ucapnya, dia menyebutkan angka padaku.

"Aku yakin kau bingung dokter, tapi lab ini akan hancur, jadi sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus menemukan 7 bagaimana pun caranya, ruangan kaca tidak begitu banyak penjaga, aku bisa membantumu dengan menyabotasi keadaan, kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka, ada banyak bantuan dari luar jika lab ini akhirnya terdeteksi, lab ini hanya di rancang seperti tidak nampak namun itu akan mudah di lakukan olehku, karena aku ahli dalam hal ini." Jelasnya padaku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?" Ucapku.

"Karena 7 akan melindungimu, ah tidak, maksudku Sasuke, aku yakin dia akan melindungimu, tapi jika kau bertemu One, kau harus lari dokter." Ucapnya. "Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan ya, dokter, sampai berjumpa lagi." Tambahnya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali bekerja setelah jam istirahat, menatap anak-anak kecil itu yang tidak bisa berhenti bermain, apa mereka tidak pernah lelah?

Memikirkan ucapan gadis yang menyebutkan dirinya adalah Fifty(50) artinya dia adalah salah satu anak berkode terakhir dari seluruh anak yang pernah ada di lab lama itu, mereka berjumlah 50 orang dan yang bertahan saat itu hanya 19 orang, lalu yang kabur akibat ledakan itu, aku tak tahu, dia menyebutkan ada 7,10, dan juga 16. Seven, Ten, Sixteen. Sasuke(7), Suigetsu(10), dan salah satu anak berkode yang aku tidak ketahui, 16.

Sungguh!

Mereka ada di lab ini?

Mereka di tahan?

Kenapa profesor Orochimaru berbohong padaku? Dia akan menjamin keselamatan Sasuke dan kenapa dia malah membawanya di lab ini? Aku tidak mengerti.

Rencana yang di katakan gadis itu, mereka akan menghancurkan tempat ini, sama seperti yang di katakan Six, meskipun mereka berada di bawah pengawasan profesor Orochimaru, tapi lagi-lagi mereka tidak ingin mendapat tekanan seperti ini.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Kenapa aku tetap saja mendengar segala ucapan manis profesor, aku membahayakan Sasuke dan sekarang dia terjebak di dalam lab ini.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku akan mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu, tapi jika lab ini hancur, bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang berada di dalamnya? Mereka juga akan ikut terkena dampak dari kerusakan di lab ini.

Apa rencana ini tidak terlalu beresiko? Mereka harus membuat rencana yang lebih baik dari sekedar menghancurkan lab ini, aku harus kembali menemui gadis itu dan berbicara padanya.

**Ending Sakura Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Jugo di tahan, keadaan masih sama, mereka masih tetap tenang dengan memperhatikan sekitar, para dokter yang mengawasi mereka cukup kelelahan, mereka bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mengawasi mereka, saat ini profesor Orochimaru sedang tidak berada di ruangan ini.

Jugo dan Sasuke terlihat duduk tenang, sedangkan Suigetsu, memilih berbaring dan tidur meringkuk, dia akan tenang-tenang saja dengan segala hal yang sudah di pikirkannya, termasuk menyuruh Six untuk berkhianat, rencana mereka sedang berjalan tanpa di ketahui oleh Orochimaru.

"Aku jadi ingin makan makanan yang enak, mungkin seperti _steak _daging." Ucap Suigetsu.

Para dokter yang mengawasi mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Suigetsu, mencatat hal itu dan kembali memperhatikan Suigetsu, ini adalah perintah profesor Orochimaru.

"Apa ruangan ini ada CCTVnya? Tapi disini hanya ada dinding yang ruangan yang kosong." Ucap Suigetsu lagi, menatap ke sana dan kemari, hingga akhirnya tatapannya mengarah ke pada salah satu dinding, dimana dinding itu memiliki dua sisi, para dokter itu merasa seakan mereka ketahuan dan mata pemuda itu terus menatap ke arah dinding itu.

"Ini dinding yang sangat aneh." Ucap Suigetsu, sejak tadi dia terus berbicara, tidak seperti Sasuke dan Jugo yang masih duduk tenang tanpa melakukan pergerakan dan berbicara.

Seluruh staf yang ada terkejut dan mundur menjauh, mereka tidak percaya jika Suigetsu berlari dengan sangat cepat mendekati dinding itu, tapi rantai di tangannya menghentikan aksinya dan jarak antara dinding itu sangat jauh darinya.

"Hanya kotoran kecil, aku pikir apa." Ucap Suigetsu dan menjauh dari dinding itu, sementara para staf yang terkejut mundur menjauh, bahkan ada yang terjatuh dari kursinya.

Profesor Orochimaru sudah mengatakan jika dinding ini tak akan mudah tembus dan tidak akan rusak meskipun mereka mencoba menghancurkannya, anti peluru dan anti ledakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali bekerja seperti biasanya, Sakura akan terus mengawasi sekitar, gadis yang hanya sekali menemuinya itu tidak pernah nampak di beberapa dokter yang ada, Sakura tidak tahu gadis itu bekerja di bagian apa, dia hanya datang begitu saja dan tidak bisa di temuinya lagi.

Seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah Sakura, memintanya berjongkok dan sebuah ucapan singkat darinya.

"Rencana malam ini." Ucap anak kecil itu dan mengantongi sesuai pada kantong jas dokter milik Sakura, setelahnya dia berlari menjauh dan kegirangan.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendapat pesan singkat itu, dia tidak bisa menemukan gadis berkode Fifty itu, dia hanya mendapat sebuah pesan singkat, malam ini rencana itu akan di lakukan, Sakura menatap sekeliling dan melihat para dokter lainnya dan anak-anak kecil itu, bagaimana mereka akan menghindari hancurnya lab ini?

Tapi, sejujurnya dia pun sangat ingin menemukan Sasuke dan jika bisa, dia ingin segera keluar dari lab ini dan tidak akan mempercayai profesor yang di kaguminya itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Markas Kesatuan khusus militer Konoha]**

"Lapor pak, ada pengiriman kode rahasia dari seseorang yang tak di ketahui, dia sengaja mengirimkannya melalui jaringan kita, katanya malam ini akan menunjukan tempat tersembunyi kedua yang di cari selama ini." Ucap salah seorang anggota.

"Dia mengirim pesan itu dengan sangat hati-hati, bagaimana dengan Yamato dan Kakashi, apa mereka sudah datang?" Ucap Sarutobi. Kepala kesatuan khusus yang di katakan telah pensiun, namun masih melakukan pekerjaannya, kabar pensiunnya itu hanya sebuah alabi agar beberapa musuh berpikiran jika pria tua ini tidak lagi mencampuri atau mencari masalah dengan beberapa pihak. Sarutobi hanya ingin menegakkan keadilan dan jauh lebih peduli pada keselamatan siapapun.

"Mereka sedang menunggu anda di ruangan rapat."

"Baiklah, pantau terus radar kalian, jika saja titik koordinat tempat itu di temukan, segera aktifkan zona merah." Ucap Sarutobi dan bergegas ke ruangan rapat.

Di dalam, Yamato dan Kakashi telah kembali.

"Kami melapor untuk siap bertugas kembali." Ucap Yamato.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kalian akan lebih cepat bertindak dan mendapatkan banyak informasi." Ucap Sarutobi, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana, menatap kedua anggota setianya itu, selama ini mereka terus menyamar sebagai detektif swasta walaupun itu juga salah satu keahlian mereka.

"Rencananya sangat cepat berubah, kami hanya tak percaya jika salah satu saksi mata akan kembali pada profesor Orochimaru. Pria itu tak menampakkan dirinya pada umum, dia hanya bertemu beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya, kabarnya pun masih simpang siur di publik." Jelas Yamato.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar tentang anak-anak yang kabur dari lab lama itu?" Tanya Saruto.

"Kami hanya berhasil menemukan dua anak, anak dengan kode 007 dan juga 010, meskipun tujuan mereka masih belum jelas, kabar lainnya tentang para staf yang bekerja di lab lama, data mereka hampir semuanya di nyatakan menghilang dan mati, hanya tinggal seorang dokter pendamping dan dialah saksi kita." Ucap Kakasih.

Keduanya mulai menyimpulkan apa yang selama ini mereka dapat dan mendengar segala kesaksian dokter Sakura.

"Jika benar yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap para staf adalah anak-anak yang kabur itu, kita tidak bisa seenaknya menyimpulkannya, dokter Sakura masih hidup dan anak berkode 007 itu yang melindunginya." Ucap Yamato, hal lainnya di temukan mereka, anak berkode itu bahkan datang pada mereka untuk meminta tolong.

"Kita sudah mendapat kode rahasia dari seseorang, aku curiga jika mereka mungkin salah satu anak berkode itu, jika saja mereka berada di pihak kita, kemungkinan mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan lab itu lagi dan juga profesor Orochimaru sebagai target mereka." Ucap Sarutobi, kemungkinan yang di pikirkannya.

"Kami juga berpendapat seperti itu. Mereka adalah percobaan profesor Orochimaru, seperti peliharaan yang tak patuh pada majikannya, mereka akan berbalik menggigit majikan mereka." Ucap Yamato.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini, kalian sampai berhasil mengusut kasus ini hingga ada titik terangnya, aku hanya tak menyangka jika dokter Sakura akan mencari kalian." Ucap Sarutobi.

"Ini sebagai keberuntungan kami, dokter itu tak sengaja datang untuk mengusut kasusnya dan berakhir dengan semua kasus yang selama ini kami usut akhirnya terbongkar. Selama ini teror yang di alaminya sebagai pengalihan agar dokter Sakura berpikir anak-anak dari lab itu mengincarnya, tapi kode 007 ada bersamanya, dia yang mengubah semua kecurigaan dokter Sakura dan mengarah pada orang-orang profesor Orochimaru." Jelas Yamato.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan semua yang di lakukan profesor itu, aku pikir dulunya dia pria yang berjasa untuk semua pengembangan yang terjadi pada kota ini" Ucap Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

untuk sementara tidak update "my bodyguard" dulu, auhor sedang buntu ide di fic itu padahal itu salah satu fic yang cukup bikin semangat. cuma rada ribet buat alurnya.

lalu fic "Kagutsuchi" akan menjadi fic yang memiliki alur yang cukup ringan dan sederhana, sedangkan fic "007" ribet, rumit, cukup menguras otak, sekarang sudah memasuki alur mau perang, sampe pusing pikir bagaimana alur perang yang baik.

sepertinya author berencana menambah satu fic lagi, =w= nggk kapok emang. :D

.

see you next chapter!


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 30 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku masih penasaran dengan semua yang di lakukan profesor itu, aku pikir dulunya dia pria yang berjasa untuk semua pengembangan yang terjadi pada kota ini" Ucap Kakashi.

"Dia mulai menyalahgunakan kejeniusannya hanya sebagai rasa puasnya, beberapa hal telah di ciptakannya, namun semakin kesini, rasa puasnya tak terhenti sampai di situ, kabar terburuk ketika dia mencoba mempelajari kloning, hal ini memiliki dampak baik dari sisi orang-orang yang membutuhkan keturunan, tapi bagaimana dengan hasil kloning yang sengaja di rekayasanya dan menjadi sebuah pasukan pembunuh? Anak-anak kecil yang berada di lab pulau Kiri itu memiliki kecerdasan, keahlian, dan indra mereka yang sangat peka, seorang anak mampu membunuh beberapa orang dalam sekali serangan. Aliansi yang di buatnya untuk menjatuhkan pemimpin sekarang dan di kemudian hari, dialah yang akan menjadi seorang memimpin dengan pasukan kecilnya itu. Dia terlalu terobsesi untuk semuanya." Jelas Sarutobi.

Kakasih dan Yamato salling bertatapn, pemuda dengan kode 007 itu datang pada mereka, tapi dengan sikap yang berbeda.

"Kami mendapat sebuah informasi dari dokter Sakura tentang ketidakpatuhannya terhadap penelitian di lab lama, dia melindungi salah satu anak yang sekarang menjadi sebaliknya, anak itu yang melindunginya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Di lab lama, anak-anak yang mereka kumpul adalah anak-anak terlantar di berbagai kota, mereka masih memiliki insting yang lemah, kapan saja mereka akan merasa tertekan dan akan sulit mendapat semua pelatihan yang di paksakan untuk mereka." Ucap Sarutobi.

**Tiiiiingg….!**

Sebuah bunyi nyaring dari alat pendeteksi milik Yamato.

"Kabar baik akhirnya datang, lab tersembunyi itu di temukan." Ucap Yamato.

Mereka pun bergegas untuk sebuah penyergapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Lab tersembunyi]**

Sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap jam dinding dikamarnya, sudah hampir jam 7 malam, di saat seperti ini semuanya akan kembali ke kamar mereka dan tidak ada pekerjaan di saat malam hari.

Menatap tangannya, Sakura tengah menggenggam sebuah alat komunikasi yang di berikan anak kecil tadi, dia juga sudah mendapat sebuah pesan, tepat jam 7, menggunakan _earzoom_ itu dan mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Halo, kau mendengarkanku, dokter?" _

"Ka-kau? Apa kau Fifty?"

"_Ya benar sekali, apa kau sedang beristirahat? Sebaiknya tidak kau lakukan, kenakan pakaian yang nyaman, dan jangan lupa kau harus pakai celana, malam ini kita akan banyak olahraga."_ Ucap Fifty.

"Tunggu, kau ada dimana?"

"_Aku? Aku tidak bisa katakan padamu, alat komunikasi ini bisa saja ketahuan, bergegaslah dokter, aku akan membuat sumber listrik mati untuk sementara waktu, di saat seperti itu sumber listrik cadangan akan di aktif, sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus segera berlari ke ruangan kaca."_ Jelas Fifty.

Sakura pun bergegas, dia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih leluasa untuk bergerak. Sengaja menggerai rambutnya agar alat komunikasi itu tak terlihat oleh beberapa penjaga.

Berjalan keluar dan lorong-lorong akan sepi, penjagaan di pusatkan pada tempat anak-anak itu tidur. Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, CCTV masih bergerak dan memperlihatkan segalanya.

**Tak! **

Seluruh listrik padam, keadaannya sangat gelap, Sakura berusaha menggunakan senter pada ponselnya.

"_Berlarilah ke arah kanan dan terus saja. Hati-hati dan dengar pergerakan para penjaga."_ Ucap Fifty.

Sementara itu, gadis berkode 50 ini tengah berada di ruang kontrol, seluruh penjaga yang ada disana sedang tertidur pulas bahkan gempa pun tidak akan membangunkan mereka.

Fifty memilki keahalian yang cukup di inginkan Orochimaru, sebagai ahli tanaman, dia membawa sebuah tanaman ke dalam ruangan itu dan efeknya cukup membuat siapapun yang mencium bau dari tanaman itu akan tertidur, orang-orang berpikir itu adalah aroma untuk penenang, baunya sangat harum, namun itulah yang harus mereka hindari.

"Setelah ini, kirim kode pada Tayuya, hanya tinggal seseorang yang perlu di waspadai." Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Flashback]**

( Sebelum Jugo dan Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Fifty atau Ino, nama yang gunakan gadis ini)

"Ayah, ibu, kalian tolong datang ke tempat ini, di sana keselamatan kalian akan di jamin." Ucap Ino pada kedua orang tua angkatnya.

"Kami tak percaya dengan semua yang kau ceritakan itu, tapi mengingat asal kau datang, kami akan mendengar segalanya." Ucap wanita yang menjadi ibu angkat Ino.

"Aku juga akan selalu menjadi ayah bagimu, jadi ketika semua masalahmu telah beres, kembalilah pada kami." Ucap pria itua.

Mereka pun memeluk sayang pada gadis yang sudah menjadi anak mereka.

Ino mengirim mereka ke sebuah tempat, dimana Orochimaru maupun orang-orangnya tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka dan menjadikan mereka sebagai ancaman baginya.

Setelahnya, dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan santai di rumah kaca miliknya.

**Dreet….dreeet…~**

"Oh, halo Seven? Sekarang kau berada dimana?" Tanya Ino.

"_Aku berada di Konoha."_

"Kenapa kau sangat lama menghubungiku?"

"_Beberapa perangkat baru saja aku beli, aku harus memastikan semua aman saat kita berkomunikasi."_

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan dokter idamanmu itu?"

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa kau akhirnya menetap di desa Oto?"_

"Tentu, aku sangat sibuk dengan semua anak-anakku(tanaman)"

"_Jangan lupa untuk sebuah misi dan reunian."_

"Aku sudah selesai dengan misiku. Jadi apa benar dari pesan singkatmu jika pria gila itu masih hidup?"

"_Kau harus mewaspadai sekitar, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua angkatmu?"_

"Mereka sangat baik dan aku hidup nyaman disini."

"_Aku senang mendengarnya."_

"Akan aku hubungi lagi."

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka. Setelahnya, beberapa orang datang ke rumah Ino, mereka tak melakukan perlawanan dan Ino pun tidak ingin melawan mereka, rumah kaca ini harus tetap utuh.

"Kode 050. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucap Orochimaru. Orang-orangnya berhasil menemukan salah satu anak penelitiannya.

"Senang juga melihatmu masih hidup profesor." Ucap Ino dan tetap tenang, dia melakukan kegiatannya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi sepertinya kau akan ikut denganku tanpa perlawanan."

"Apa kau membuat lab baru lagi?"

"Tentu, aku jadi memiliki banyak data untuk sebuah penelitian yang lebih baik. Aku membutuhkanmu Fifty, kau dapat memanipulasi tanaman, efeknya buruknya pun tak akan terlihat kasat mata. Jadi? Kau mau ikut denganku lagi?" Sebuah ajakan dari Orochimaru.

"Orang-orangmu pun seperti sudah tidak tahan untuk menahanku, baiklah, tapi syaratnya jangan merusak apapun di dalam rumah kaca ini."

"Tentu saja anakku, ikutlah dan kau akan sangat berguna untuk kehidupan di masa mendatang."

**[Ending Flashback]**

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru yang datang begitu saja padanya, Ino jadi mengingat kembali saat dia di ajak ke lab ini, tanpa mengetahui tempat dan areanya, tapi tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di sana membuat Ino mengetahui letak tempat ini, tapi beberapa tekhnologi canggih di gunakan lab ini agar keberadaan bangunannya tak terdektsi, bahkan dari luar tak terlihat ada bangunan besar seperti ini.

Ino akhirnya pecaya jika pria itu masih hidup, kabar terakhir yang di dapatnya dari Sasuke hanya sebuah informasi kecil dari orang-orang kepercayaan Jugo.

Kembali pada Sakura yang masih mendengar setiap arahan dari Ino, Sakura masih terus berlari dan sesekali berhati-hati.

**Tak!**

Listrik candangan akhirnya menyala, Sakura tak bisa mendengar suara gadis itu lagi dan tak tahu harus kemana, bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan, semua CCTV kembali aktif.

"_Jangan bersembunyi, aku masih ada, larilah ke arah kiri, naik tangga itu dan berlarilah di lorong, di ujungnya adalah pintu berkode, gunakan tanda pengenalmu."_ Arahan Ino.

"Apa? Tanda pengenal, aku meninggalkannya!" Ucap Sakura.

**Kreessss…!**

Tak ada lagi suara apapun. Sakura tidak mungkin kembali.

"Berjaga di setiap tempat!"

Sakura mendengar suara-suara itu dan berlari menjauh. Para penjaga mulai bergerak.

Dia harus bergegas ke ruangan kaca itu, cara masuknya akan di pikirkannya lagi, suara gadis itu kembali tak terdengar olehnya. Berjalan di sepanjang lorong, hingga ujung lorong, Sakura berhenti berlari, tatapannya cukup terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ya, author menggunakan ino sebagai fifty, saran siapa itu? tolong cek review, =w=. terima kasih telah membantu author menentukan segala pemainnya... XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 31 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ruangan kontrol ]**

**Tak!**

Listrik cadangan akhirnya menyala, Ino menatap semua CCTV dan melihat para petugas mulai berdatangan ke ruangan kontrol, _walkie-talkie _staf di ruangan ini tidak di pedulikan Ino, dia harus mengawasi setiap keadaan, sebuah senyum tipis di wajah saat melihat ruangan kaca itu.

bergegas memasukkan sebuah _flashdisk_ pada komputer ruangan ini, didalamnya adalah sebuah virus yang akan merusak segala data yang ada.

**Braak!**

Sebuah pintu yang terkunci akhirnya di buka paksa.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau tenang-tenang saja menjadi kaki tangannya. Apa cuci otak itu berhasil padamu?" Ucap Ino dan tidak peduli akan pemuda yang datang tiba-tiba itu, dia harus merusak semua data terlebih dahulu.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sadar diri ketika siapa yang mengambilmu dari jalanan dan membuat hidupmu lebih baik." Ucap pemuda itu, rambut yang terlihat putih dan pajang, dia bukan orang tua, tapi warna rambutnya sudah seperti itu.

"Iya, aku berterima kasih pada pria gila itu, tapi tidak dengan apa yang di lakukannya pada kita. Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga! Bahkan saat kabur dari lab nereka itu, kau masih ingin kembali padanya? Apa yang kau inginkan One(001)." Teriak Ino, akhirnya dia menemukan salah satu anak yang kabarnya sangat sulit di temukan. "Selama ini kau bersamanya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Ucap Ino, berhenti dengan apa yang di kerjakannya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya perlu berterima kasih pada ayah." Ucapnya.

"Ha! Gila! Dia bukan ayahmu! Dia bahkan menjadikan kita sebagai kelinci percobaan!" Ucap Ino.

Pemuda itu bergerak mendekat dan sebuah gerakan menyerang di keluarkannya. Ino bergegas menghindari, dia tidak mungkin menang melawan One, salah satu anak kode pertama yang jauh lebih dulu mendapatkan semua kepahitan di lab pulau Kiri.

Di depan pintu pun terdapat beberapa penjaga bersenjata. Ino berusaha menghindari serangan mereka dan membalas serangan mereka dengan pukulan, tendangan dan menjadikan yang lainnya sebagai tameng mereka. Sementara One berusaha mengendalikan apa yang sudah di lakukan Ino, dia merusak sistem di lab ini, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan One dan kembali menghadapi Ino.

Ino melempar sebuah bom asap, di dalamnya adalah ramuan tanaman yang di ekstraknya menjadi gas, para penjaga yang masih bertahan pingsan, sementara One berlari menjauh dari kepulang asap itu.

"Aku mendapat Fifty." Lapor One pada Orochimaru.

"_Tinggalkan dia, segera ke ruangan kaca, jangan biarkan Seven keluar dari sana."_

"Baik, ayah."

One memutar arah dan berlari menuju ruangan kaca. Sementara itu Fifty mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dan mencari titik dimana dokter itu berada, dia hanya berdiri mematung di ruangan kaca.

**Triingg…~**

Sebuah pesan singkat

**003: Aku menemukanmu.**

Sebuah senyum di wajah Fifty, pesan singkat dari Tayuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa mobil besar berhenti di sebuah lahan, beberapa pohon cukup banyak di sana dan jalanan yang terlihat sangat bagus.

"Titik koordinat dari benda yang aku berikan pada dokter Sakura berada di dekat sini." Ucap Yamato.

Mereka pun melihat sekitar, kosong, hanya ada lahan kosong disana, suasana di sekitar sangat gelap, tak ada penerangan apapun.

"Dia menyembunyikan keberadaan lab itu." Ucap Kakashi.

Beberapa pasukan telah siap untuk penyerangan, dan disisi lain, ada pasukan tambahan yang juga baru datang.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, ketua." Ucap seorang wanita dengan penampilannya yang siap tempur.

"Oh, lama tak jumpa, apa kabarmu Hanare?" Ucap Yamato.

"Terima kasih untuk kesediaanmu datang, berapa banyak orang yang bisa kau bawa?" Ucap Sarutobi.

"Cukup banyak dengan pasukan elit yang terlatih khusus. Dan Aku baik-baik saja Yamato." Ucap Hanare, menatap sejenak ke arah Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian masih tetap menjadi partner." Tambahnya.

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar 'kan?" Tanya Yamato, melirik ke arah Kakashi dan Hanare.

"Tidak, kami tidak sedang bertengkar, hanya sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Hanare dan tersenyum. Akibat kesibukannya, Hanare dan Kakashi sangat jarang bertemu, pasangan yang sudah cukup lama menikah ini tetap mengutamakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Jangan salah paham. Kami tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar, bertemu saja sekali dalam beberapa bulan." Ucap Kakashi dan sangat memahami keadaan istrinya itu.

"Baiklah, kita kembali fokus akan misi ini." Ucap Sarutobi.

Sebuah kendaraan motor mendekat, mereka pun terlihat waspada, motor itu berhenti tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang terlihat turun dari sana, membuka helemnya, Yamato dan Kakashi sedikit terkejut melihat wajah seorang gadis.

"Kode 003. Aku yang mengirim pesan di markas pusat." Ucap Tayuya.

"Oh, rupanya kau yang mengirim pesan rahasia itu, kau masih muda, nona." Ucap Sarutobi.

"Dia adalah salah satu anak percobaan di lab pulau Kiri." Ucap Yamato.

"Seperti ucapan Seven padaku, kau benar paman, kau sudah tahu siapa kami." Ucap Tayuya.

Kakashi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, Tayuya memanggil Yamato dengan sebutan paman.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Bangunan itu tak terlihat." Ucap Sarutobi.

"Ada masalah di dalam, salah satu temanku. Sedang berusaha membuat masalah namun salah satu dari kami memilih untuk tetap bekerja pada profesor gila itu." Jelas Tayuya.

"Kami sempat menemukan titik koordinatnya." Ucap Yamato dan memperlihatkan alat pelacaknya itu.

"Ini sudah benar dan kita hanya perlu-"

**BOOOM!**

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar di lahan kosong itu, perlahan-lahan sebuah bangunan terlihat dari sana, bangunan yang cukup besar.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan menunggu, tapi sudah tidak banyak waktu, tolong selamatkan anak-anak kecil itu dan kalian bisa melakukan sesuka hati kalian pada para stafnya." Ucap Tayuya, kembali mengenakan helemnya, dia bahkan tidak peduli menggunakan motor crossnya itu masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Sementara pasukan khusus dari Sarutobi mulai bergerak, lengkap dengan persenjataan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum terjadi ledakan.

Ino berusaha berlari menjauh, dia akan membebaskan Suigetsu dan Jugo, beberapa penjaga menemukannya, hanya menggunakan sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam, Ino menyerang pada penjaga itu, beberapa penjaga dari arah lain pun mulai berdatangan.

"Ah sial! Kenapa mereka begitu banyak?" Ucap Ino, mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan memencetnya.

**BOOM!**

Sebuah ledakan besar dari pusat pengendali bangunan lab ini, alat canggih yang di gunakan untuk menutupi gedung ini hancur dan pada akhirnya gedung ini terlihat, para penjaga itu terdiam sejenak, tapi tidak bagi Ino yang dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka semua. Sebuah tusukan di titik fatal mereka, dan hanya ada jeritan dari mereka.

Gadis ini kembali berlari menuju ruangan kaca, menatap kembali alat pendeteksinya dan melihat dokter itu berlari menjauh dari ruangan kaca.

"Ha? Mau kemana dia? Dia seharusnya mencari Sasuke, apa dia sudah menemukan Sasuke?" Ucapnya, langkah Ino terhenti, beberapa penjaga berteriak dan sebuah tembakan.

Suasana yang ribut akan suarakan tembakan itu akhirnya berhenti, Ino mengambil sebuah senjata dari penjaga yang sudah di lumpuhkannya, bergerak dengan cepat dan menodongkan senjatanya ke depan.

**Dor!**

"Wah, gila! Kau hampir saja membunuh!" Teriak kesal Tayuya setelah menghindar dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama! Aku hampir melawan One!" Ucap Ino.

"One? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, dia berkhianat, pantas saja dia tidak pernah memberi kabar." Ucap Ino.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Dasar pengkhianat."

"Apa? Jika aku tidak begitu, apa kau bisa masuk ke lab ini? Bahkan lab ini terlalu canggih hingga sulit untuk di deteksi."

"Bagaimana dengan semua data lab?"

"Aku sudah merusaknya, entah apa yang One lakukan, tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya memiliki kekuatan lebih di antara kita, tapi tidak dengan kejeniusannya."

"Bagaimana dengan dokter Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah memberinya petunjuk untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, tapi dia malah menjauh dari ruangan kaca itu. Dasar wanita tidak berguna."

"Seseorang mungkin sedang menghadangnya."

"Aku harap itu bukan profesor Orochimaru, ini akan lebih buruk, Sasuke akan marah padaku, bagaimana mungkin dia lebih peduli pada dokter yang bermasalah itu? Dasar lemah!" Ucap Ino.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

beberapa chapter akan sibuk dengan perang dan perang. =w=.

kenapa bukan Zetsu? alasannya author udah tetapkan jika 50 harus seorang wanita dan ahli tanaman, siapa saja, yang penting wanita. =w= meskipun iya sih ino hanya ahli bunga, tak apa, karena biar ada beberapa wanita di dalam tim Sasuke.

One akhirnya muncul... silahkan menebak-nebak, author ada baca review jawaban untuk siapa one ada yang benar tuh.. wow hebat, anda mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari author, hehehe...

disini author memunculkan Hanare, dia adalah istri kakashi.

.

.

See you next chapter


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 32 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(**Sebelum ledakan terjadi, saat Sakura menemukan ruangan kaca**)**

"Berjaga di setiap tempat!"

Sakura mendengar suara-suara itu dan berlari menjauh. Para penjaga mulai bergerak.

Dia harus bergegas ke ruangan kaca itu, cara masuknya akan di pikirkannya lagi, suara Fifty kembali tak terdengar olehnya. Berjalan di sepanjang lorong, hingga ujung lorong, Sakura berhenti berlari, tatapannya cukup terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Sakura, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ikut aku, kau sedang dalam bahaya, bagaimana bisa kau berada di tempat seperti ini? Kau salah untuk mengajukan sebuah pengunduran diri." Ucap Sai dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari ruangan kaca itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku harus kesana. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat ini?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Profesor Orochimaru mengatakan padaku, jika terjadi kesalahan dalam lab dan kau tidak bisa di bawa keluar, aku harus membawamu, aku datang bersama seorang pemuda yang cukup mengenal tempat ini, dia memberiku peta untuk mencarimu, kita akan menemuinya dan keluar dari lab ini." Jelas Sai.

"Apa! Dan kau percaya begitu saja pada mereka?"

"Ya! Saat ini keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting."

"Tidak! Kau salah, dia hanya menggunakanmu, kenapa kau harus datang ke tempat ini? Keluarlah lebih dulu, aku harus mencari Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu mencari pacarmu itu?"

"Ini rumit untuk di jelaskan, dia di tahan di sini, biarkan aku kesana." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sai.

"Tidak, jangan pikirkan-"

**BOOM!**

Suara ledakan dan getaran dari ledakan itu cukup kuat, Sai dan Sakura sempat terkejut dan berhenti.

"Tempat macam apa ini? Kau benar-benar dalam bahaya!" Ucap Sai dan berusaha menarik Sakura pergi.

"Aku tetap tidak akan pergi!" Tegas Sakura dan berlari menjauh dari Sai.

"Tidak Sakura! Jangan ke arah sana!" Teriak Sai dan berusaha mengejarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Ruangan kaca bagian kontrol]**

Para staf didalam tidak bisa keluar jika tidak ada perintah, mereka mendengar suara ledakan dan sempat terjadi mati lampu, para anak berkode yang di tahan masih tetap dalam ruangan mereka, belum ada yang bergerak sedikit pun.

Beberapa kali terdengar suara ledakan dan getaran itu cukup menggoyangkan bangunan ini.

"Apa sebaiknya kita keluar saja?" Ucap salah satu staf, mereka sadar dengan apa yang mereka awasi sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar, ini perintah, lagi pula rantai dan dinding kaca ini adalah bahan terbaik, mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun." Ucap staf lainnya.

Para staf yang lainnya tidak berkomentar dan tetap melakukan tugas mereka.

Jugo, Sasuke dan Suigetsu merasakan getaran di dalam bangunan itu, mereka kembali mengamati sekitar. Suigetsu yang seperti biasanya memilih berbaring bukan tanpa alasan, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari setiap lantai yang tersambung dengan lantai itu.

Sementara itu.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus mengeluarkan Sasuke dari sana!" Teriak Sakura, Sai berhasil mendapatkannya dan menahan wanita itu.

"Tidak ada Sasuke disini! Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu? Jika ada yang mengatakannya, itu adalah bohong, seseorang sedang membuatmu bingung." Ucap Sai.

Sakura terdiam, dia hanya bertemu sekali dengan gadis yang bernama Fifty itu, tapi ucapan Six dan mengirim pesan singkat yang di terimanya, Sakura sangat ingin percaya pada mereka.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku memang pernah berbuat salah dan membohongimu, tapi demi keselamatanmu aku datang untuk menolongmu. Ini bukan karena aku berharap kau akan kembali, tapi sebagai seorang teman, aku ingin melindungimu." Ucap Sai.

Sakura jadi sangat bimbang dengan semua hal yang terjadi, seseorang datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kimimaro, akhirnya kau datang, aku tersesat, dimana kami harus keluar?" Ucap Sai.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu, pemuda yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Berjalanlah ke arah sana, turuni tangga dan belok kiri, terus saja berjalan, seseorang akan menuntun kalian untuk keluar dari sini." Jelas Kimimaro.

"Terima kasih. Sakura, kita harus keluar dari sini." Ucap Sai.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin pergi sebelum mengetahui pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"Aku hanya salah seorang staf, aku datang untuk mengevaskuasi para staf, sedang terjadi masalah di lab ini dan aku harap kau mengerti dokter." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Dia benar, aku datang bersamanya, katanya ada yang ingin menghancurkan lab ini, mereka adalah pemberontak, aku tidak ingin kau mati disini Sakura." Ucap Sai, berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, tapi-" Ucap Sakura, wanita ini pun bergerak ke arah Kimimaro dan menarik kaos yang di gunakan pemuda itu.

Kimimaro tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan dokter itu, dia tidak bisa melawannya, ini perintah dari Orochimaru, menahan diri hingga kaos yang digunakannya rombek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" Ucap Sai, bingung, wanita di hadapannya tiba-tiba menjadi wanita liar.

Sakura bisa melihat kode itu, kode yang sangat jelas di tubuh pemuda ini.

**001 **

"One." Gumam Sakura dengan tatapan terkejutnya, berbalik dan berusaha berlari menjauh, yang di lakukannya sia-sia, Kimimaro lebih cepat bergerak, menarik wanita itu dan sebuah pukulan di perutnya hingga Sakura pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Ucap Sai dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Dia akan sulit di bawa jika terus memberontak, sekarang demi keamanan kalian cepatlan ikut arah petunjukku." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Ba-baik." Sai hanya terlihat patuh, menggendong Sakura dan membawa wanita itu keluar.

Selama ini Sai tidak tahu jika Sakura berada di tempat yang cukup berbahaya ini, profesor Orochimaru sempat menemuinya dan profesor itu memintanya untuk menolong Sakura, di dalam lab sedang ada kesalahan hingga semua dokter harus di keluarkan.

Sai hanya mendengar cerita-cerita bohong itu dari profesor Orochimaru, dan sekarang dia hanya datang untuk menolong Sakura tanpa tahu hal yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke ruangan kontrol di ruangan kaca, Kimimaro masuk ke ruangan itu dan meminta seluruh staf untuk mengevakuasi diri, sedang terjadi masalah di luar lab.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Ucap para staf menunjuk ketiga orang itu.

"Aku yang akan mengawasi mereka." Ucap Kimimaro, tatapannya tertuju pada Jugo.

Seluruh para staf akhirnya keluar dengan teratur, alarm keamanan tiba-tiba berbunyi dan hal itu akan sulit di redam dalam ruangan ini, semuanya mendengarnya, Kimimaro bisa melihat reaksi Sasuke, Jugo, dan Suigetsu yang sejak tadi berbaring segera bangun.

**.**

**.**

Keadaan di luar, para pasukan kesatuan khusus telah masuk, perlawanan para penjagaan cukup kuat, mereka akan terus berusaha melawan dan adu tembak itu terhenti, para pasukan melihat anak-anak kecil sebagai tameng para penjaga, mereka tidak mungkin menembak anak-anak kecil itu, bahkan ada yang menangis terisak dan ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

yah, author memilih Kimimaro sebagai One. dia orang sangat patuh, =w= jadi author pilih dia saja. XD

dan dokter Sai muncul... wow tambah bikin rumit, author tidak ingin dokter Sai peran dokter sai berhenti di situ saja, dia akan terus tetap muncul... XD

.

See you next chapter!


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 33 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov. **

Sarutobi dan seluruh pasukannya hanya terdiam, di depan mereka ada begitu banyak anak kecil, mereka juga tidak mengeluarkan tembakan begitu saja, anak-anak kecil itu akan terkena peluru nyasar mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Yamato, walaupun mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, senjata yang mereka gunakan masih tetap mengarah ke depan, mereka akan mewaspadai jika ada serangan dadakan.

Dari pihak penjaga pun belum ada yang menembak, mereka masih menjadikan anak-anak kecil itu temang mereka, beberapa di antara anak kecil itu, mereka menangis ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba para penjaga itu berjatuhan satu persatu, mereka yang berada di barisan terdepan mulai tidak tenang dan berbalik, suasana yang tidak begitu terang dan kembali beberapa penjaga yang lainnya tiba-tiba tumbang dan berteriak, tidak ada pilihan lain, para penjaga yang masih ada di barisan terdepan menembak ke belakang, hal ini membuat mereka tidak fokus akan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Pasukan Sarutobi menyerang, mereka pun menembaki para penjaga yang tersisa satu persatu, sementara anak-anak kecil itu cukup mendukung, mereka segera berjongkok dan menutup kuping mereka.

Para penjaga berhasil di kendalikan, Sarutobi bisa melihat dua orang gadis yang masih berdiri, salah satunya gadis yang menemuinya dan mengirim pesan rahasia itu.

"Aku pikir pasukanmu sangat hebat, bahkan seperti ini kalian terlalu lama mengulur waktu." Ucap Tayuya.

"Hey, jaga bicaramu!" Tegur Yamato.

"Sudahlah Tayuya, kita harus kembali ke ruangan kaca." Ucap Ino.

Mereka pun bergegas, sebelumnya saat akan menuju ruangan kaca, keduanya berhenti setelah melihat para penjaga yang tidak bergerak juga, mereka melihat pasukan Sarutobi yang tidak bisa menyerang akibat anak-anak kecil yang ada di lab ini di jadikan sebagai tameng para penjaga.

Anak-anak kecil itu mulai di bawa keluar oleh pasukan lainnya, setengahnya lagi akan terus masuk mengikuti Sarutobi dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu.

Sasuke menatap pintu ruangan yang menyekapnya terbuka, alarm penyusup terus berbunyi, rantai pada lengannya pun terlepas begitu saja, Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada lab ini, suasananya seperti sangat kacau.

Berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang cukup lama menahannya dan melihat sekitar, lorong-lorong dengan cat berwarna putih dan di ujung lorong ini, dia melihat Kimimaro berdiri seperti tengah menunggunya.

"One?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Lama tak jumpa, Seven."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membebaskanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya akan ucapan sederhana itu."

"Baiklah, ikut aku, semuanya akan bebas, termasuk doktermu."

"Aku tidak akan percaya apapun lagi dari negosiasi bodoh kalian. Masih menjadi anjingnya juga? Apa kau tidak pernah sadar?"

"Aku hanya membalas kebaikannya."

"Itu bukan membalas, kau hanya menjadi bonekanya. Untuk apa kita kabur bersama jika kau yang membuat semuanya kembali dalam masalah!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian akan lari? Ayah akan tetap menemukan kalian, kalian adalah anak-anaknya, kalian yang harus patuh padanya."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Jugo dan Suigetsu dari arah belakang, mereka menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap ke depan.

"One! Kau yang menolong kami! Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian?" Ucap Suigetsu, menatap pemuda itu yang hanya menggunakan celana jins tanpa atasan, pakaiannya di robek oleh Sakura.

"Itu bukan sebuah pertolongan." Ucap Jugo dan menatap serius ke arah Kimimaro.

"Putuskan Sasuke." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rundingkan?" Tanya Suigetsu, mereka baru saja tiba, Sasuke dan Kimimaro seperti sudah berbicara banyak.

"Kau yang harus sadar." Tegas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak ada jalan untuk berdamai. Aku di perintahkan membunuh kalian semua jika kalian tidak mematuhiku." Ucap Kimimaro dan berlari lebih cepat ke arah mereka.

Suigetsu bergegas maju ke depan Sasuke menghalangi serangan Kimimaro.

"Kita berbicara dulu! Ada apa dengan-" Ucapan Suigetsu terputus.

**Bugghtt!**

Kimimaro jauh lebih kuat hingga tendangannya sulit di tangkis oleh Suigetsu, pemuda itu terpental, menabrak tembok, namun dia masih bisa berdiri.

"Tidak ada waktu bicara, dia jauh lebih di kendalikan." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka benar-benar saling melawan satu sama lain, di samping Kimimaro harus melawan Sasuke, dia harus menangkis semua serangan Jugo.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh pengkhianat sepertimu!" Kesal Suigetsu, dia pun turut akan perkelahian itu.

Serangan pukulan dan tendangan dengan berbagai pola yang berbeda-beda, hanya saja Kimimaro masih lebih tanding dari ketiganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain.

Sakura mulai sadar dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di perutnya, Kimimaro cukup keras memukulnya, wanita ini akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya setelah Sai menaruhnya di dalam sebuah mobil.

"Kenapa kau percaya padanya?" Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Sai, dia pun sangat khawatir.

"Anak itu berbohong, biarkan aku pergi mencari Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, setiap bergerak perutnya akan terasa sakit.

"Tidak, dia berkata jujur." Ucap Sia dan mencegat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau ketahui darinya?"

"Dia datang memintaku menolongmu."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Ya, aku sangat bodoh, aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Sai-"

"-Tidak Sakura, jangan salah paham, aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku tidak memikirkan untuk kita kembali lagi, tapi kau sedang dalam bahaya."

"Kau lebih percaya pada aku atau pemuda bernama Kimimaro itu?" Tanya Sakura, menatap serius ke arah Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu! Saat ini keselamatanmu yang sangat penting!"

"Aku akan mengatakan segalanya, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu, dan satu hal, pemuda itu sangat berbahaya, dia adalah salah satu anak percobaan yang di uji oleh profesor Orochimaru."

"Aku pikir kau mengagumi profesor! Bukannya dia orang hebat!"

"Itu dulu! Setelah aku tahu apa yang di lakukannya pada anak-anak itu!" Tegas Sakura. "Aku mohon, percaya padaku, Sasuke dalam bahaya." Ucap Sakura, untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Sai percaya.

"Baiklah, tapi kita pergi bersama." Ucap Sai, membantu menuntun Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam gedung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kimimaro masih kuat untuk menahan serangan ketiga pemuda itu, selama ini dia harus menjalani berbagai pola serangan selama masih kecil hingga dewasa, dia terus berlatih meskipun harus menahan rasa sakit.

**Dor! **

Kegiatan perkelahian mereka terhenti, Kimimaro mendapat tembakan tempat di dada kirinya. Ketiga pemuda ini menoleh dan melihat Fifty dan Three.

"Kalian tidak akan menang melawan One." Ucap Tayuya.

Kimimaro bertekuk lutut, Tayuya adalah anak yang memiliki keahlian dalam menembak jitu, setiap tembakannya tidak akan meleset.

Suigetsu terlihat kesal dan sangat ingin kembali melawan Kimimaro, namun pergerakannya di hentikan Jugo.

Sasuke, Tayuya, Ino, Jugo, dan Suigetsu hanya menatap Kimimaro yang masih berlutut dengan darah yang merembes dari bekas tembakan itu.

"Kalian harus tahu, kenapa para penjaga hanya menembak anak-anak tertentu." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Berhenti berbicara, aku muak mendengarkanmu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Itu karena ayah sudah memilih kalian, dia sengaja membiarkan kalian bebas begitu saja, sengaja membiarkan kalian mengincar pada staf dan dokter untuk di bunuh, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu repot mencari satu persatu staf dan dokter yang bekerja di lab lama dan mengancam mereka, semua data dari lab lama akan hilang jika tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang hidup. Tapi, Seven membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan salah satu dokter pendamping yang masih hidup, Ayah berniat membunuhnya, tapi tidak sekarang, dia akan membunuhnya di hadapanmu Seven."

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat marah.

"Pria itu, aku tahu seluruh data mereka, mantan suami dokter itu, kami sengaja memancingnya agar membuat dokter Sakura kesulitan. Tapi, aku juga berbohong pada ayah, aku membiarkan dokter itu bebas." Ucap Kimimaro dan pemuda itu mulai merasakan sesak napas.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Ucap Tayuya.

"Jangan mati One, kita masih akan membuat perhitungan padamu." Ucap Ino, mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan meminumkannya pada Kimimaro. "Dia akan bertahan sementara." Tambah Ino.

Kimimaro kehilangan kesadarannya, Jugo segera menahan pemuda itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku harus mencari Six." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak perlu, dia akan aman bersama para kesatuan khusus, saat ini kita harus benar-benar pergi." Ucap Tayuya, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan para polisi khusus itu.

"Kalian pergilah, aku akan keluar setelah mencari dokter Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar bucin, tapi kau jangan mati, kita masih harus bertemu." Ucap Ino.

Sebuah anggukan dari Sasuke, mereka pun berpisah, Sasuke harus mencari Sakura terlebih dahulu, berlari di sepanjang lorong dan sebuah suara yang familiar untuknya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura terus meneriakan nama pemuda itu setiap berlari, sementara itu, Sai mewaspadai keadaan jika saja tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang mereka.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti, dan segera berlari memeluk pemuda itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melukaimu?" Tanya Sakura, memperhatikan pemuda itu baik-baik, tidak ada bekas apapun di tubuhnya dan dia terlihat sangat sehat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali memeluk erat wanitanya, sementara itu tatapannya mengarah pada pria yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau membawa beban yang berat." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu tidak lepas dari Sai.

"Aku datang hanya untuk menolongnya sebagai seorang teman." Tegas Sai.

"Teman yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya? Itu sangat langka tuan, apa kau tidak ada maksud lain?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke, Sai benar, dia berusaha menolongku." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menghentikan mereka.

"Sudah ada mobil di arah sana." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan ke arah sana, sebaiknya kita ke sana." Ucap Sasuke, menunjuk arah berlawanan, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Kenapa kau begitu tahu jalan keluar?" Ucap Sai, masih tidak percaya akan Sasuke.

"Karena teman-temanku berada disana. Jika kau ingin keluar lewat sana, silahkan saja, aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu."

"Sai, ikuti perintah Sasuke, kau juga harus selamat keluar dari sini, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Ucapan itu cukup membuat Sasuke risih, segera menarik wanita itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 34 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil van, di dalam aku melihat Suigetsu, One yang terlihat pingsan, seorang gadis berambut _goldpale, _dia yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Fifty_,_ pemuda dengan badan yang besar, dan gadis yang mengaku sebagai pacar Sasuke.

"Kau-"

"-Ah maaf soal hari itu, aku berbohong, kami sedang bermain drama." Ucapnya, santai.

Menatap Sasuke. "Akan aku jelaskan." Ucapnya.

Sejenak ini membuatku sangat-sangat kesal, jadi mereka berbohong padaku? Aku sampai sakit melihat mereka.

Mobil van itu mulai melaju keluar dari area lab ini, aku bisa melihat seluruh area yang di lewati, mereka menurunkan Sai lebih dulu, menurunkannya di sebuah jalan tepat di depan apartemennya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan melindunginya, terima kasih sudah melindungi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan segera menutup pintu van ini.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padanya?" Tegurku.

"Aku sudah bersikap baik." Ucapnya, tetap saja keras kepala.

"Lalu sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku, bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, ada banyak hal yang masih perlu di jelaskannya, termasuk kenapa dia berada di lab itu.

"Aku butuh semua penjelasan." Ucapku dan menatap mereka semua, aku yakin jika mereka anak-anak yang ada di lab Kiri, sekarang mereka telah dewasa.

"Ini akan sangat lama di jelaskan dokter, tunggu saja, Sasuke akan menjelaskan segalanya." Ucap gadis yang berbohong itu, aku jadi tidak suka padanya, sebelumnya mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

Mobil van ini mulai berhenti dan aku tidak tahu Sasuke membawaku kemana, saat membuka pintu mobil van ini, aku melihat detektif Yamato dan juga Kakashi, mereka menggunakan pakaian yang berbeda, seperti pasukan khusus.

"Tolong jaga dokter Sakura untukku." Ucap Sasuke dan membiarkanku turun bersamanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya aku saja yang di biarkan disini?

"Kau akan dalam lindungan pasukan kesatuan khusus, dokter." Ucap Yamato padaku.

"Aku tidak perlu di lindungi, aku bisa sendiri." Tegasku.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, mereka akan melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri akan kemana? Kalian akan kemana?" Tanyaku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Mereka pun menatapku dalam diam, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku akan menemui profesor." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau tidak boleh menemuinya! Profesor Orochimaru sangat berbahaya!" Ucapku, memeluk pemuda itu dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Sasuke cepatlah." Ucap Suigetsu, mereka sedang menunggu Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali jadi tunggulah." Ucapnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Kau harus tetap bersamaku! Kau tahu saat di lab itu, dia menahanmu, kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku memikirkanmu? Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya lagi, kali ini aku mohon padamu, bisakah kau mendengarkan ucapanku?" Ucapku.

"Maaf, Sakura." Ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke!" Teriakku. Yamato dan Kakashi sampai menahanku dan memisahkan kami.

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke mobil van itu, sebelum pintunya tertutup, dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

Berlutut di aspal, aku tidak mengerti dengan keras kepalanya itu, kenapa harus menemuai profesor lagi? Apa dia tidak tahu jika profesor bisa melakukan apa saja? Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku terus menangis keras walaupun detektif Yamato dan Kakashi berada di dekatku.

"Tenanglah dokter, kau harus percaya pada mereka." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Sasuke bahkan sangat mudah di tangkap, bagaimana jika mereka bertemu lagi? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Sasuke selanjutnya.

Mereka mengajakku ke sebuah bangunan gedung, ini seperti kantor biasanya, menuju lantai bawah tanah dan ada sebuah kamar yang di persiapkan untukku, kamar yang terlihat nyaman tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tenang.

"Hingga kasus ini di selesaikan, kau tidak bisa keluar dokter, maaf kami melakukan ini padamu, tapi anda adalah saksi dari lab yang di buat profesor Orochimaru." Ucap Kakasih.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapku dan rasanya sangat lelah, aku lelah melalui hari ini yang berat ini, lab itu kembali di hancurkan, aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi disana, mendengar ucapan Sai, aku yakin dia pun mendapat berita bohong, lalu aku melihat One yang di bawa mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada One? Aku mengingatnya jika dia anak yang paling kuat dalam bertarung.

Kembali memikirkan Sasuke, kami baru saja bertemu dan kembali berpisah, apa dia sudah gila? Apa dia tidak memikirkanku yang sangat mencemaskannya? Aku yang bisa gila sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap langit-langit ruangan ini, tempat tidurnya yang terasa nyaman, setiap harinya aku hanya menjawab setiap pertanyaan detektif Yamato atau Kakashi, mereka menjadikanku sebagai saksi, setelahnya, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan berbaring, rasanya benar-benar hampa, aku sampai tidak tahu sudah berapa hari aku disini, disini tidak ada jam atau jendela yang memperlihatkan langit.

Sasuke masih belum kembali, aku terus percaya padanya walaupun di satu sisi aku merasa sangat cemas, aku harap dia benar-benar kembali.

Hari ini, kembali lagi bertemu dengan detektif Yamato, tapi detektif Kakashi tidak bersamanya.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Sasuke?" Tanyaku, aku bosan jika setiap harinya seperti ini, bahkan cemas terus menerus selama Sasuke tidak memberikan kabar.

"Dia belum memberi kabar apapun pada kami." Ucap Yamato.

"Apa aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Kau masih belum bisa keluar selama profesor belum berhasil di tangkap."

"Apa aku ini semacam tahanan! Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku keluar saja? Aku bosan berada disini! Aku terus mendengar pertanyaan kalian dan aku sudah menjawab semuanya, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan!" Kesalku.

"Tenanglah dokter, maaf untuk saat ini keselamatanmu yang paling utama, Sasuke meminta kami untuk melindungimu."

"Omong kosong! Kalian hanya menjadikanku tahanan! Aku pikir kalian adalah orang-orang yang baik, apalagi yang kalian inginkan? Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya, aku sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang lab itu, atau apa aku juga berstatus tersangkah? Ya aku tahu jika yang aku lakukan dulu adalah salah, aku bahkan membantunya dan sekarang di lab baru lagi, aku terpancing dan kembali membantunya, aku tidak tahu apapun, aku pikir profesor sudah berubah." Ucapku, aku jadi semakin lelah berbicara seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar, tapi aku atau Kakashi akan menemanimu." Ucapnya.

Menatap detektif Yamato, dia terlihat pasrah untuk mendengar setiap ucapanku, tapi jika keluar, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mencari Sasuke, dia mungkin masih mengejar profesor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku keluar dari bangunan itu, lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan? Saat ini detektif Kakashi yang menemaniku, Yamato sedang ada urusan.

"Jadi kau akan ikut kemana aku pergi?" Tanyaku pada pria dengan senyum ramah ini.

"Tentu, kemana pun, dokter." Ucapnya.

Menatap jari manisnya itu, aku jarang memperhatikannya, dia ternyata sudah menikah.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan wanita yang hidup bersamamu." Ucapku, sekedar mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Istriku wanita yang jauh lebih hebat." Ucapnya. "Dan juga kami memiliki pekerjaan yang sama."

"Wah, aku tidak percaya jika kalian sama-sama dari kepolisian."

"Mungkin seperti sebuah takdir."

"Jadi sampai kapan kalian akan berada di kehidupan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, dia sangat suka mengintai dan berpergian jauh."

"Kalian jadi memiliki hubungan jarak jauh. Bagaimana dengan detektif Yamato?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengetahuinya, dia seperti tidak memiliki tipe wanita yang di sukainya." Ucapnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Padahal detektif Yamato juga pria yang ramah."

"Aku sempat memintanya ikut kencan buta yang di atur, tapi dia menolaknya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah harus menikah, atau dia cukup mencintai pekerjaannya."

Detektif Kakashi tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, aku tidak tahu ingin kemana, kami hanya berjalan-jalan dan saling berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak di lab itu?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka di bawa ke panti asuhan dan berada di naungan komandan Sarutobi, mereka akan di rawat dengan baik, jika ada yang berkeinginan bergabung bersama kesatuan kami, itu tidak masalah, mereka akan membantu kami menambah pasukan." Jelas Kakashi padaku.

"Anak-anak yang malang, aku tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa lagi, aku benar-benar bodoh dan mau saja jatuh ke lubang yang sama, aku pikir profesor sudah berubah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak-anak kloning itu? Mereka belum cukup usia untuk keluar dari tabung."

"Saat hari penyergapan semua tabung kloning sudah tidak berada di tempatnya."

"Apa? Jadi semuanya sudah di pindahkan?"

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar hal ini, sebelumnya mereka menceritakan tentang penyergapan lab itu, dari mana mereka tahu tentang posisi lab, sebuah hadiah kecil yang di berikan detektif Yamato adalah sebuah alat pelacak, mereka sengaja memberikannya padaku, dan lagi mereka di bantu oleh anak-anak dari lab di pulau Kiri itu.

Sekarang, apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Aku sangat merindukannya, apa dia sudah menyelesaikan apa yang ingin di lakukannya? Tapi mendengar ucapan detektif Yamato, profesor belum berhasil di tangkap.

Aku selalu berharap jika Sasuke tetap selamat dan kembali seperti apa yang di ucapkannya padaku.

"Aku ingin ke sebuah kafe, aku cukup bosan dengan makanan di bangunan kalian." Ucapku.

"Tentu dokter, hari ini aku akan menjadi pengawalmu." Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

maaf untuk fic ini emang lambat, author mesti berpikir, menghayal, melamun, mencari ide XD jadi di kerja pelan-pelan, agak beda dengan fic yang lain yang di kerjakan, tidak rumit, jadi nyaman dan idenya ada terus, kalau ini sulit, mesti dipikir baik-baik, heheh *lebay*

terima kasih yang masih nunggu fic ini. =w=


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 35 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Café T]**

Datang ke sebuah kafe, aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana jenuh ini, bagaimana cara menghubungi Sasuke? Aku sangat merindukannya, untuk apa dia mengejar prof. Orochimaru lagi? Orang gila itu tidak akan berhenti.

"Ada apa, dokter? Meskipun keluar, kau masih terlihat tidak senang." Ucap detektif Kakashi padaku.

"Aku ingin mencari Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Aku pikir dia akan kembali, lagi pula dia hanya meninggalkan dokter sebentar saja."

Aku mengerti, tapi kesalahpahaman yang sempat terjadi membuatku ingin dia menceritakan apapun lebih detail lagi, aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, ini semua karena ulah prof. Orochimaru, kami jadi saling keliru.

Apa mereka tahu dimana prof. Orochimaru hingga berani mengejarnya? Mereka sudah gila, sebagian dari mereka telah mati dan masih ingin menemuinya? Apa prof. Orochimaru masih sering menemui dokter Tsunade? Lagi pula mereka dekat.

Dokter Tsunade?

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit, apa kau bisa menemaniku ke sana?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu dokter. Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu terlebih dahulu." Ucapku.

Kami pun bergegas, aku yakin jika prof. Orochimaru akan sering mengunjug dokter Tsunade, kenapa tidak sejak awal aku mencurigai dokter Tsunade? Mereka dekat, dan dokter Tsunade begitu mudah memindahkanku dari rumah sakit Konoha.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku jadi bertemu lagi dengan dokter Sai.

"Dokter Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dan terlihat khawatir.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku, kita sudah sepakat akan menjadi teman yang dekat, aku jadi tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya, lagi.

"Aku ada urusan dengan dokter Tsunade, apa dia ada di ruangannya?"

"Iya, aku sempat menemuinya tadi pagi. Apa mau aku antar?"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula ini urusan yang cukup serius."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ucapnya dan melirik ke arah detektif Kakashi. "Apa kau tidak bersama si pemuda itu lagi?"

"Tidak ada, dokter, aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada dokter Tsunade. Sementara Sasuke, dia sedang sibuk, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dulu." Alasanku, aku mengarang apa saja yang lewat di kepalaku.

"Baiklah. Jika kau telah selesai, apa kita bisa minum kopi sejenak?"

"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi aku akan mengusahakannya." Ucapku.

Dokter Sai akhirnya membiarkanku pergi, aku juga meminta detektif Kakashi untuk tidak perlu mengikutiku, tapi dia memberikan sebuah aksesoris padaku.

"Sebuah anting? Aku jarang menggunakan benda seperti ini dan aku tidak percaya jika ini hanya anting biasa." Ucapku, aku mengingat dengan sebuah souvenir yang di berikannya padaku, ternyata itu adalah benda pelacak, walaupun dalam bentuk yang imut.

"Kau semakin tahu benda-benda yang kami gunakan dokter." Ucap Kakashi. Tebakanku benar.

Memakai anting itu seperti biasanya dan menemui dokter Tsunade. Mengetuk beberapa kali dan suara dari dalam membiarkanku masuk.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau kembali datang ke rumah sakit ini dokter Sakura." Ucapnya, terdengar seperti basa-basi.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu plin-plan dalam memilih pekerjaan, tapi laboratorium profesor telah hancur, aku jadi bingung harus bekerja dimana lagi, dan juga profesor menghilang, aku tidak mengerti, jika dia menghilang, bagaimana nasibku yang bekerja padanya?" Ucapku. Aku hanya berusaha mencari informasi dimana prof. Orochimaru berada.

"Sayang sekali aku juga sulit menemuinya beberapa hari ini, aku juga sudah mendengar jika ada masalah pada labnya, aku tidak bisa membantunya banyak, tapi jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kau bisa ikut denganku, aku berencana menemuinya besok."

"Sungguh? Apa aku juga boleh menemuinya?"

"Kau adalah dokter terbaik yang di milikinya, dia pasti ingin menemuimu lagi dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi labnya."

Ini kabar yang baik, aku bisa bertemu dengan profesor Orochimaru dan memintanya untuk menghentikan segala percobaan yang di lakukannya, anak-anak itu pasti masih mencarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

Detektif Kakashi sudah menyampaikan segala rekaman yang di dengarnya, ternyata fungsi anting yang aku kenakan kemarin adalah menyadap suara, setelahnya detektif Kakashi mengirim percakapan aku dan dokter Tsunade pada detektif Yamato.

Apa akan terjadi penyergapan lagi? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan profesor tanpa adanya perlawanan lagi, memikirkan jika tidak perlu mengajak mereka atau mereka tidak perlu mengikutiku.

Hari ini, aku berusaha untuk keluar sendirian tanpa di ketahui oleh detektif Yamato dan Kakasih. Suasana di gedung ini cukup sepi, apa hari ini bukan hari kerja hingga terasa sangat lenggan? Mencoba menyamar untuk bisa keluar dari arah gerbang, beberapa petugas tidak sedang mengawasi pintu masuk. Berjalan dengan santai hingga keluar, bergegas memanggil taksi ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan dokter Tsunade, masalah ini harus segera di selesaikan, aku yakin jika berbicara pada prof. Orochimaru, dia akan mengerti.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, kata seorang perawat, dokter Tsunade menungguku di ruangannya, aku jadi harus menemuinya disana.

Tapi,

"Aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu, dokter Sakura. Maaf tentang kejadian di lab itu."

Aku cukup terkejut, dokter Tsunade mengatakan akan mengajakku menemui prof. Orochimaru, tapi di ruangan milik dokter Tsunade, hanya ada profesor dan juga, Sasuke.

Tidak-tidak.

Itu bukan Sasuke, aku yakin, tatapannya berbeda, anak kecil yang aku lihat di lab kedua itu, dia memang tampak mirip dengan Sasuke kecil, sekarang tubuhnya begitu cepat tumbuh dan sudah menjadi seorang pemuda.

"Kau mengingat Seven rupanya. Sekarang sudah lebih besar." Ucap profesor.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, profesor."

"Katakan saja dokter Sakura. Aku cukup menganggumi sebagai seorang dokter yang begitu jenius."

"Tolong hentikan semua ini, apa tujuanmu untuk melakukan percobaan pada anak-anak itu? Sekarang membuat kloning mereka hanya untuk di latih menjadi sebuah senjata? Apa kau sangat ingin mendapat sebuah pengakuan sebagai profesor terhebat? Kau sudah mendapatkannya sejak dulu, kenapa malah melakukan hal di luar batas kewajaran? Dimana profesor yang aku kagumi dulu? Aku sangat kecewa padamu." Ucapku.

Aku tidak begitu yakin bisa membuat profesor berubah pikiran, aku hanya mencoba mengatakan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku, aku percaya jika profesor hanya hilang arah sebagai orang jenius di negara ini.

"Kau benar, dokter, aku tidak mengerti, aku sudah berusaha mencoba mencari sesuatu yang memuaskan rasa penasaranku ini, tapi aku malah berakhir seperti ini, mungkin jika menjadi seorang penguasa akan sangat hebat, tidak akan ada yang mengaturku lagi, bahkan orang-orang yang berada di atas sana." Ucap profesor, sepertinya ada hal yang cukup mengganggunya, hingga di sulit untuk berubah.

"Dengarkan aku. Semua yang dokter lihat adalah hal apa yang memang di harapkan oleh pemerintah, mereka mengambil semua hasil karyaku, hanya memasang namaku di sana tapi tidak dengan apa yang mereka berikan padaku. Mereka seperti memaksaku untuk melakukan segalanya yang aku bisa dan mereka kembali mengambilnya begitu, apa ini adil? Aku rasa mereka perlu mendapat balasannya, jika saja lab di pulau kiri tidak hancur, aku bisa mengembangkan anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan, kepintaran, bahkan menjadi tunduk padaku, semua yang aku inginkan sudah terpenuhi, aku bisa melawan orang-orang yang terus menuntutku hanya demi sebuah karya yang terus mereka harapkan."

Aku baru saja mendengar segalanya lebih jelas dari profesor, kehebatan yang selama ini di perlihatkannya pada publik hanya sebagai pemuas orang-orang yang beranggapan jika profesor layak menjadi orang yang di perlukan untuk membangun masa depan, tapi disisi lain, mereka hanya mengharapkan kerja keras profesor tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Ini juga bisa menjadi hal yang benar, jika aku menjadi profesor, aku tidak ingin di kekang hanya untuk menciptakan sebuah hal yang di inginkan orang-orang yang mengendalikan segalanya.

"Apa profesor tidak melakukan pembicaraan ini dengan komandan Sarutobi, aku rasa kalian memiliki pemikiran yang sama." Ucapku. Aku sudah mendengar segalanya dari kedua detektif itu.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar namanya, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang tua itu, mencoba membalikkan fakta agar orang tua itu segera turun dari jabatannya, semuanya hanya berputar pada masalah politik. Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari semua ini, aku cukup membuat banyak masalah hingga orang-orang tertinggi itu akan membunuhku bagaimana pun caranya, sekarang, anak-anakku yang akan menggantiku bahkan untuk sekedar mengacaukan kota ini."

Apa yang akan di lakukan profesor? Apa karena rasa marahnya, dia akan membuat orang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut terlibat?

"Seven, bawa dokter Sakura pergi bersamamu, aku masih membutuhkan bantuannya." Ucap profesor, dan aku menjadi sangat bodoh hanya untuk sebuah perangkap ini.

Seven mulai bergerak, aku berusaha menggapai pintu tapi itu sangat mustahil, pergerakanku di tahannya dan sebelum mengeluarkan teriakan, dia membekapku dengan tangannya, semakin aku berusaha melepaskannya, semakin dia menahanku dengan sangat kuat.

"Dokter Sakura, tolong kerjasamalah denganku, ini yang terakhir kalinya, setelahnya, aku benar-benar akan melepaskanmu." Ucap profesor.

Dia memberi arahan pada Seven, jika aku tidak berusaha memberontak lagi, Seven akan membawaku pergi bersamanya.

Aku mendengarkan ucapan profesor dan seperti yang di ucapkannya, Seven akan membawaku dengan tenang, dia tidak berusaha melumpuhkanku lagi atau membekap mulut, Seven membuka jaket yang di kenakannya dan menggunakannya padaku, aku tidak tahu kami akan kemana, menggunakan tangga darurat dan keluar dari pintu belakang rumah sakit.

Jika benar dia adalah Seven, kloning dari Sasuke yang asli, apa dia akan mendengarkanku?

"Seven." Panggilku.

"Kita harus bergegas, dokter." Ucapnya.

Tidak, bukan seperti itu, aku harus memanggilnya dengan benar.

"Sasuke." Panggilku untuk kedua kalinya.

Langkah pemuda ini terhenti, dia juga berhenti menarikku untuk terus mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, apa kau lupa padaku?" Tanyaku, berusaha membuatnya mengingat sesuatu, sebuah kloning dan menggunakan DNA tubuh asli, setidaknya ada ingatan yang tersimpan disana.

"Sasuke?" Panggiku, lagi.

Seven berbalik, tatapan pemuda itu berubah.

"Kakak! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf sudah melukai tanganmu, aku minta maaf, aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku cukup terkejut akan perubahan sikap Seven, awalnya dia menjadi tenang, sekarang dia terlihat sangat panik, memperhatikan telapak tanganku, ini adalah ingatan Sasuke sebelum kami berpisah, dia melukai telapak tanganku saat itu.

aku jadi mengingatnya setiap Sasuke memanggilku kakak, padahal aku adalah dokter pendampingnya.

"Tenanglah, tanganku sudah sembuh, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi." Ucapku. Berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkanku aku lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu." Ucapnya dan sebuah pelukan erat darinya.

Dia jadi seperti seorang anak kecil lagi, ingatan ini tidak hilang, semua masih berada pada otak kloning ini. Profesor cukup salah membawa Seven bersamanya, mungkin dia berpikir aku akan luluh karena membawa seseorang yang aku cintai, tapi dia hanyalah kloning Sasuke, dia bukan Sasuke.

Tatapanku mengarah ke arah sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arah kami, aku rasa kami harus lari.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat lari." Ucapku. Menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya pergi, kita harus cepat lari, aku tidak ingin di tangkap lagi seperti orang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

maaf, lama update ini... author lagi senang-senangnya sama fic Crown dan ide fic ini lenyap seketika *serius* dan akhirnya eh, muncul lagi idenya. semoga fic ini tidak di tinggalkan oleh para reader yang masih setia

author tak janji bisa rajin update fic ini, mungkin agak lama, perlahan-lahan, tapi fic crown, akan update tiap hari.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Chapter 36 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun berlari, aku yakin ini sangat sia-sia, mobil van hitam itu berhenti tepat di hadapan kami dan menghalangiku untuk berlari, memutar arah, namun seseorang dari dalam van itu membuatku berhenti.

"Sakura!" Suara itu.

"Tetaplah di belakangku, kakak." Ucap Seven, dia berusaha melindungiku.

"Aku baru saja meninggalkanmu beberapa hari dan sudah ada pemuda lain yang berusaha mengambilmu." Ucap seorang pemuda, dia membuka menutup wajahnya dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke. Dia kembali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa kakak!" Seven tetap keras kepala ingin melindungiku.

"Hahaha, apa-apaan ini? Aku jadi melihat saudara kembarmu, Sasuke." Itu suara Suigetsu, mereka datang berdua.

Sasuke mengambaikan ucapan Suigetsu, dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Seven.

"Kita harus membawanya pergi." Ucapku.

"Apa kau begitu senang jika ada pemuda lain selain aku?" Ucap Sasuke.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia harus cemburu?

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya." Tegasku.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu di antar kami." Ucap Sasuke.

Kekanak-kanakan.

"Kakak, jangan dengarkan dia, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Seven.

Seven berusaha menarikku, tapi Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia pun ikut menarikku juga. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dalam keadaan seperti ini, Suigetsu bahkan hanya menonton dan tidak melakukan apapun, setidaknya bantu aku memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Kesalku dan menapis tangan mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau tetap memilih bocah ini?" Sasuke pun mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Seven adalah kloningmu, kau harus membawanya!" Kesalku.

"Kakak aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, ikutlah denganku." Ucap Seven dan berusaha membujukku.

Haa..~

Ini sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Pada akhirnya.

Aku berusaha membuat mereka tetap akur dan aku meminta Seven untuk mengikutiku, aku tidak tahu Seven akan membawaku kemana, jadi lebih baik aku mengikuti Sasuke. Suigetsu mulai mengendarai mobil van itu.

Aku bisa melihat beberapa mobil polisi lewat dan mereka menuju ke arah rumah sakit.

"Apa yang akan di lakukan profesor?" Tanyaku pada Seven.

"Dia akan menghancurkan kota ini." Ucap Seven dan membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Katakan, bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Ucap Sasuke dan mencengkeram kerah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu! Bagaimana bisa kakak mengikutimu?" Ucap Seven.

"Dia bukan kakakmu, dia adalah pacarku, jangan coba-coba merebutnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup! Aku milik kalian berdua! Sudah puas?" Kesalku. Bagaimana mereka tidak bisa akur?

Lagi-lagi Suigetsu tidak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, menoleh ke arahnya dan aku sampai terkejut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah kecupan singkat darinya.

Apa dia lupa di sampingku ada Seven?

"Ka-kau! Kenapa melakukan hal jorok itu pada kakak! Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajah kakak! Kau bahkan mencoba meniruku!" Protes Seven, wajahnya pun merona.

"Kau yang meniruku! Jika aku mencium Sakura itu bukan urusanmu!" Protes Sasuke.

Mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" Aku semakin kesal pada mereka.

Apa Sasuke tidak sadar jika kloning ini mengambil sedikit ingatannya? Dia bahkan tidak jauh beda dengan kloningnya sendiri, sama-sama kekanak-kanakan.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku pada Suigetsu, aku sedang malas meladeni kedua pemuda ini.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya dan membantumu dokter." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Jadi selama ini kalian mengejar profesor? Apa kalian tidak tahu jika dia terus berada di sekitar rumah sakit konoha?"

"Sebelumnya profesor berpindah-pindah, kami terus mengejarnya hingga profesor kembali ke Konoha, aku yakin dia sudah menyusun rencana lain." Ucap Sasuke, akhirnya dia tenang.

Aku ingin semuanya berakhir, obsesi profesor terlalu berlebihan hingga minumbalkan berbagai masalah.

**Dreeet…dreet…dreet..**

Getar sebuah ponsel. Itu dari Sasuke, aku tidak melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Sasuke mulai berbicara pada ponselnya. Tidak banyak ucapan dia hanya mengatakan 'iya' dan pembicaraannya berakhir.

"Putar arah." Ucap Sasuke pada Suigetsu.

"Ha? Kenapa harus putar arah?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Keadaan semakin memburuk. Mereka ke depan rumah sakit Konoha. Sebaiknya kita ke sana, prof. Orchimaru menggunakan anak-anak kecil sebagai tameng untuk merusak kota, sedangkan para pasukan pertahanan negara tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka tidak bisa menembaki anak-anak itu."

"Ah Sial! Dia sudah memulainya." Ucap Suigetsu dan tiba-tiba mobilnya mengerem mendadak. Suigetsu berputar arah.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Profesor memulai perangnya sendiri. Ini sebagai bentuk tidak adanya kepercayaan orang-orang penting kepadanya lagi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ayah sudah merencanakan semuanya, kota ini akan rata dan di bangun atas kepimpinannya." Jelas Seven padaku.

Pemikiran profesor sudah di luar kendali, dia berubah total dari apa yang di berusaha di lakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Depan rumah sakit]**

Aku sangat yakin jika kami baru meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa menit yang lalu, namun keadaan di sana cukup kacau, beberapa asap hitam mengepul ke udara, kendaraan-kendaraan yang hancur dan ada yang meledak, beberapa satuan khusus membuat tameng dan di hadapan mereka hanya kumpulan anak-anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka harus melakukan ini hanya karena perintah profesor.

Turun dari mobil van itu, aku melihat detektif Kakashi yang ikut memantau keadaan. Di samping itu, aku melihat orang-orang yang bersama Sasuke, mereka ikut memantau keadaan.

Walaupun senjata api di todongkan ke depan, mereka tidak bisa menarik pelatuknya. Anak-anak cukup lindungi di negara ini.

"Aku ingin kebijakan yang di buat sesuai aturanku, dengan begini aku akan berhenti." Teriak profesor Orochimaru. Obsesinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tetaplah tenang di dalam van. Kami yang akan melawan anak-anak itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Mereka hanya anak-anak kecil!" Tegasku.

"Mereka bukan anak-anak biasa, mereka sama seperti kami, mereka sudah di latih, kau lebih mengetahuinya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Itu benar Sakura. Penampilan mereka saja yang merupakan anak-anak. Ini merupakan senjata milik profesor gila itu. Karena kami pernah berada di posisi ini, maka kami tahu bagaimana anak-anak itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tahu, aku tahu semuanya, aku bahkan sempat melakukan penelitian ini.

"Dan jangan biarkan bayi kecil itu ikut bersama kami, dia berada di pihak profesor." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk Seven.

"Aku bukan bayi kecil!" Protes Seven.

Aku hanya perlu bersama Seven saja.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju pasukan kesatuan khusus, yang lainnya pun ikut bergabung, mereka tengah menyusun rencana. Menatap ke arah tameng yang di buat profesor. Bagaimana pun juga anak-anak itu akan di bunuh, hanya itu cara untuk melawan profesor. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu kejam? Aku tahu mereka anak-anak yang kuat, mereka sudah mendapat pelatihan khusus yang bahkan bukan karena keinginan mereka.

"Seven. Apa kau tahu kelemahan profesor? Kau mungkin bisa membantu kami, kau tahu, keadaan semakin memburuk." Ucapku. Aku berusaha berbicara padanya.

Seven mendekat ke arahku, membisikan sesuatu. Apa rencananya itu akan berhasil? Aku sedikit tidak percaya padanya, dia adalah kloning Sasuke, hanya sedikit ingatan Sasuke masih tertinggal padanya, namun keraguan itu muncul.

"Percaya padaku." Ucapnya.

Jika ini menjadi hal yang terbaik. Itu tidak masalah, semuanya tidak perlu menembak mati anak-anak yang tidak bersalah itu.

Seven mulai mengajakku pergi, dia membawaku ke arah tameng terkuat profesor, anggota kesatuan khusus kebingungan, aku bahkan mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembali!" Teriaknya.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku semakin dekat dengan anak-anak kecil ini, semakin dekat, aku melihat mereka memegang _handgun_. Sudah ku duga mereka tidak mungkin anak-anak biasa, mereka tidak bergerak untuk menembakku. Apa karena Seven bersamaku?

"Bagus Seven. Kau berhasil membujuk dokter Sakura untuk bekerja bersama kita." Ucap profesor.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, bahkan melakukan kembali penelitian yang selama ini sedang kau lakukan, tapi hentikan kekacauan ini." Ucapku. Aku kembali bernegosiasi dengan profesor untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tahu dia sempat membohongiku, tapi aku mencoba mengubah pikirannya lagi.

"Itu keputusan yang terdengar menjanjikan dokter Sakura. Aku sangat senang kau akan membantuku lagi." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

**Dorr!**

Terkejut. Sebuah tembakan di lepaskan tepat ke arah profesor Orochimaru, salah satu dari anak kebanggannya pasti yang melakukannya, salah satu dari mereka memiliki keahlian ini, tembakan jitu.

Prosefor terlihat marah, tembakan tepat di dadanya, perlahan dia mulai tumbang.

"Bunuh mereka semua!" Teriaknya. Prosefor Orchimaru tumbang. Darah segar keluar dari bekas tembakan itu.

Apa yang di lakukan anak-anak di hadapanku, mereka mengarahkan _handgun_ mereka ke arahku.

**Doorr!**

**Doorr!**

**Doorr!**

**Doorr!**

**Doorr!**

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi, menutup rapat-rapat mataku dan menutup kedua kupingku dengan kedua tanganku ini, hanya ada suara tembakan saling bergantian yang aku dengar. Aku mungkin sudah tertembak, aku merasa ada darah yang merembes keluar dari tubuhku. Mungkin ini menjadi akhir bagiku.

Bagaimana dengan Seven? Dia mungkin juga sama denganku, kami sama-sama tertembak.

Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf dengan baik pada Sasuke. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada Seven, dia memegang ingatan Sasuke saat masih kecil. Aku ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafku karena tidak menolongnya dan tidak memegang janjiku untuk mengeluarkannya dari lab itu.

Aku yang merupakan seorang dokter wanita terhebat pun tidak berdaya dan ikut terseret ke dunia berbahaya seorang profesor. Aku salah mengagumi seseorang. Rasanya ingin mengulang waktu, tapi jika saja aku tidak ke lab itu, aku tidak akan bertemu Sasuke, aku juga mungkin akan terpuruk dalam masa perceraianku yang buruk.

Kenangan bersama itu terlintas satu persatu, kekacauan yang tengah melandaku beberapa waktu ini akhirnya selesai. Semua sudah selesai, profesor mungkin sudah mati. Apa lagi tembakkan itu mengenai bagian tubuh vitalnya. Tidak ada lagi profesor yang memiliki obsesi buruk hingga mengorbankan anak-anak sebagai senjatanya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Aku mendengar teriakan Sasuke, namun rasanya sulit untuk membuka mata.

Aku juga masih mendengar suara tembakan yang di lepaskan beberapa kali, menutup kupingku pun tidak ada gunanya, telingaku berdengung dengan semua suara tembakan keras itu.

Perlahan-lahan aku merasa lelah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, rasanya semakin berat dan kesadaranku menurun, aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Sebelumnya aku selalu berpikir akan mati karena membeberkan seluruh rahasia di lab itu, rasa cemas dan khawatir yang terus melanda diriku, hanya saja keadaan menjadi berbeda setelah hari ini, aku mati karena mendapat serangan secara langsung.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Di akhir kematianku, aku terus mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi ingatan terakhirku sebelum aku akhirnya pergi selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halooo...~

semoga tidak ada yang lupa dengan fic ini, kalau ada yang lupa mungkin bisa baca-baca kembali.

author meminta maaf karena tidak menyelesaikan fic ini dengan segera, padahal fic ini seharusnya udah tamat, cuma tinggal dua chapter tapi author tanggung terus hingga sampai waktu yang cukup lama, lama banget, sampe bosan nunggu, yaa author tahu itu. kalian bosan dengan fic yang TBCnya lama bukan main.

sekali lagi minta maaf.

dan author menyelesaikan fic ini. dengan chapter baru yang ini dan epilog.

Next


	38. Epilog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ 007 ]**

**~ Epilog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke. Sampai kapan dia akan meneriakkan namaku?

Membuka mataku perlahan, memejamkan sejenaknya dan kembali membukanya. Rasanya bahu kiri dan pinggang kiriku sangat sakit. Aku akhirnya melihat wajah Sasuke lagi. Dia tampak baik-baik saja.

Apa aku selamat? Saat itu, aku berada di area paling berbahaya. Aku melihat semua anak-anak itu mengarahkan _handgun_ mereka ke arahku.

Setengah tubuhku di perban, sebuah infus pada pergelanganku. Aku sedang berada di kamar inap rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku dengan suaraku yang begitu serak.

"Kau hanya mendapat dua tembakan, selebihanya-" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa? Katakan saja." Ucapku, penasaran. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi saat kesadaranku menghilang.

"Pemuda yang bersamamu menahan semua tembakan itu dengan tubuhnya. Tidak ada cara lain, para kesatuan khusus itu menembaki anak-anak kecil itu. untung saja kau tidak melihatnya, pemandangannya sangat buruk. Anak-anak kecil itu semuanya mati." Jelas Sasuke.

Seven? Dia melidungiku? Jadi rasa berat itu dan darah yang aku rasakan itu, bukan dariku sepenuhnya. Seven melindungiku dengan tubuhnya. Aku tidak percaya ini.

"Lalu dimana mayatnya?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah di makamkan dengan layak, bersama dengan anak-anak kecil itu dan juga profesor yang di nyatakan tewas. Bahkan setelah mereka mengopsi mayatnya. Semua sudah berakhir Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku cukup sedih mengetahui hal ini, Seven pergi begitu saja. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya.

Sasuke mengatakan jika aku tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari setelah penyerangan itu.

"Jika tidak keberatan, apa aku bisa memeriksa dokter Sakura?" Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Menoleh, itu adalah dokter Sai.

"Silahkan. Aku akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke. Tidak biasanya dia akan bersikap lebih dewasa seperti ini.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarku, dia menatap sejenak dokter Sai, aku harap dia tidak memukul dokter Sai. Sasuke akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar dokter Sakura." Ucap dokter Sai, dia berjalan dengan cepat ke arahku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Bahu dan pinggangku sangat sakit." Ucapku.

"Pemuda itu membawamu ke rumah sakit, kami segera mengoperasimu untuk mengeluarkan peluru-peluru di tubuhmu. Aku sempat terkejut, ada lagi seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya, namun nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi. Mungkin sekitar 30 butir peluru bersarang di tubuhnya, saat di bawa pun dia sudah tidak bernyawa." Ucap dokter Sai padaku.

Aku menceritakan siapa pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itu, aku juga menceritakan sedikit tentang penelitian profesor Orochimaro, mengkloning anak-anak dan menjadikan mereka senjata, namun keadaan itu sudah berakhir. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Dalam masa pemulihanku, aku menerima banyak kunjungan, kabar terbaru yang aku dengar, dokter Tsunade tidak lagi menjadi kepala direktur rumah sakit, dia di tangkap akibat bersekongkol dengan profesor Orochimaru dan sempat menyembunyikannya untuk menghilangkan jejak. Dalam kesaksian dokter Tsunade, dia bekerja sama dengan profesor akibat bujukannya, dia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya walaupun hanya sebuah kloning. Mendengarnya membuatku tidak habis pikir akan tindakan dokter Tsunade. Aku yang bekerja pada profesor memilih berhenti setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Detektif Kakashi datang bersama istrinya yang cantik dan juga detektif Yamato, mereka bahkan membawa kepala kesatuan khusus, Sarutobi. Pria itu memberiku sebuah ucapan kebanggan walaupun aku melakukan hal yang gegabah. Aku mengakuai kesalahanku itu, aku juga kehilangan Seven akibat mengikuti rencananya.

Selain itu, aku bertemu dengan Suigetsu yang cerewet seperti biasanya, dia membawa teman-temannya, bukan, melainkan anak-anak yang kabur bersama mereka. Dari pada itu, aku kembali melihat One. Aku pikir mereka adalah musuh.

"One yang membebaskan kami, dia sengaja kembali pada profesor." Jelas Sasuke padaku.

Jadi dia sedikit berakting saat di lab yang tidak terlihat itu. Selain One, Fifty juga ikut mengambil peran kebohongan, dia harus kembali ke Lab itu hanya untuk menunjukkan lab itu pada Sasuke dan lainnya. Selama ini mereka berusaha bekerja sama walaupun harus mengkhianati teman mereka sendiri.

"Maaf sudah memukulmu, dokter." Ucap One atau Kimimaro padaku.

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Ucapku.

Mereka semua masih mengenaliku sebagai dokter pendamping Sasuke. Mereka juga menceritakan bagaimana kabur dari lab pertama, semuanya di ceritakan begitu saja, menurut mereka tidak perlu ada yang tutupi lagi, tidak akan yang ada mencari mereka hanya karena membeberkan segalanya. Mereka pun menjadi saksi untuk semua hal yang sudah terjadi, kabar terburuknya.

"Kami mendapat hukuman membantu kesatuan khusus polisi." Ucap Jugo, pemuda yang terlihat lebih besar dari mereka.

Akibat kesaksian dan semua hal sudah terbongkar, mereka seharusnya di hukum akibat kasus pembunuhan para dokter dan staf yang berada di lab, pak Sarutobi punya pemikiran lain, beliau memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka untuk bergabung pada kesatuan khusus, hanya ada dua pilihan, mereka menjalani hukuman seumur hidup di penjara atau membantu kesatuan khusus, mereka pun masih mendapat pengawasan ketat jika saja mereka membuat masalah.

"Jadi apa kalian menerima hukuman itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kami juga sudah bosan bersembunyi, mereka menjamin kehidupan kami. Lagi pula semuanya sudah di bunuh, ah tidak, masih tinggal satu dokter lagi." Ucap Suigetsu dan menatapku.

"Sasuke akan membunuhmu lebih dulu." Ucap gadis berkode 50. Ino.

Sasuke juga sempat menatap tajam pada Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak berniat membunuh pacar sahabatku. Aku akan pulang lebih awal. Cepat sembuh dokter." Ucap Suigetsu dan keluar dari kamarku.

Mereka pun pamit satu persatu padaku.

"Aku akan minta maaf lagi sudah berbohong padamu, dokter. Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Seven, dia bukan tipeku." Ucap gadis yang bernama Tayuya dengan kode 003.

Dia mengingatkanku lagi dengan kejadian itu, aku sampai terpuruk untuk masalah perasaan. Aku sangat konyol saat itu.

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, dokter." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Aku dan Sasuke.

"Mereka anak-anak yang ramah dan baik." Ucapku.

"Uhm, mereka hanya di kendalikan dan sekarang memiliki tujuan masing-masing, mereka punya orang tua asuh mereka." Jelas Sasuke padaku.

"Kau akan menjadi kesatuan khusus, itu berita yang baik. Aku senang kehidupan kalian akan semakin baik."

"Itu merepotkan, kami harus latihan bersama mereka selama satu tahun."

"Apa? Kalian akan menetap di markas selama setahun?"

"Ya, tapi markas yang berada di kota lain."

Membelai lembut pipi pemuda ini.

"Tidak masalah, lakukan hukumanmu dengan baik."

"Aku akan sering mengirim pesan padamu."

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Besok. Aku sengaja membawa mereka untuk berbicara denganmu, aku ingin semuanya jelas, kau juga perlu tahu segalanya."

Terlalu cepat, Sasuke akan segera meninggalkanku lagi. Hari ini dia sengaja membawa mereka untuk berbicara denganku, mereka pun memiliki karakter berbeda-beda saat berbicara, aku tidak perlu lagi menyebutkan kode mereka, mereka memiliki nama mereka sendiri. Mereka juga sudah mengaku tentang hilangnya satu persatu dokter dan staf yang pernah mengawasi mereka, seperti ucapan Suigetsu, termasuk aku, aku juga seharusnya menjadi target mereka, namun itu tidak terjadi, bagi Sasuke, targetnya adalah dokter yang menggantikanku saat itu, aku hanya mendapat keberuntungan untuk hidup.

Memeluk Sasuke.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar, kau sudah semakin dewasa, Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku sudah menjadi seorang pria." Ucapnya. Dia membalas pelukanku.

Setahun lagi.

Setahun lagi kami akan bertemu, aku akan menunggu dan akan menantikan hari-hari bahagia bersama kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu, aku sembuh dengan berbagai bekas di tubuh, hasil tembakan itu membuat bekas yang cukup mencolok. Aku kembali bekerja di rumah sakit dengan direktur baru, aku kembali bertemu dokter Sai, kami akrab sebagai teman, dia mulai mengubah sikapnya, bukan untukku lagi, tapi untuk wanita yang mulai bersamanya, nasehatku ternyata berhasil, dia akan berusaha menjadi pria yang baik.

Masih beberapa bulan lagi hingga Sasuke kembali dari masa pelatihannya. Satu tahun itu bukan waktu yang sedikit, awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja, lama kelamaan aku mulai merasa kesepian. Kami sempat tidak bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sekarang ini lebih lama lagi.

Aku membeli apartemen baru, apartemen yang lebih luas jika saja Sasuke kembali. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru dan lebih baik bersamanya.

Sekarang semua sudah menjadi lebih tenang. Tidak ada yang perlu di aku takutkan lagi.

Membeli seikat bunga, Sasuke memberitahukan tempat dimana Seven di makamkan, aku tidak sendirian, detektif Yamato datang bersamaku, dia juga ingin berbicara denganku, memberitahukan kabar terbaru mereka yang di latih.

"Mereka benar-benar cocok untuk pasukan kesatuan khusus, nilai rata-rata mereka setiap tes melebih pasukan baru yang sedang di latih bersama mereka." Jelas detektif Yamato padaku.

Menaruh seikat bunga itu di sebuah makam bertuliskan Seven dan berdoa untuknya. Aku hanya belum sempat menemui Seven.

"Sejak kecil mereka mendapat latihan yang berat, hingga dewasa, kemampuan mereka semakin terasah. Aku rasa keputusan pak Sarutobi sangat tepat, lebih baik membuat mereka membantu kalian dari pada menjadi musuh, mereka akan sulit di tangani." Ucapku.

"Kelebihan mereka seperti anak dengan kemampuan khusus yang tidak wajar."

"Profesor Orochimaru berkali-kali melakukan percobaan pada mereka, kekuatan yang tidak wajar, kecepatan yang tidak wajar, dan juga kepintaran yang tidak wajar, semuanya terus di asah, namun hasilnya, tidak semua anak mendapatkan semua kekuatan itu, masing mereka memiliki keahlian yang berbeda-beda. Jika mereka bersama, mereka lengkap menjadi senjata yang sangat kuat. Sebenarnya tujuan profesor sudah berhasil, pasukan yang diinginkan adalah hasil seleksi dari anak-anak yang bertahan, tapi mereka kabur dari lab, pola pikir mereka berkembang, profesor tidak berhasil mengendalikan mereka."

"Profesor hanya ingin sebuah pengakuan dari pemerintah, dia ingin mendapat tempatnya sendiri, semakin ke sini tujuannya berubah dan menginginkan segalanya, sekarang perjalanan panjang profesor Orochimaru harus berakhir akibat ulahnya sendiri."

Aku sempat menatap makam yang tidak jauh dari Seven, itu adalah makan profesor Orochimaru. Disini terbaring anak-anak yang mati saat penyerangan itu, mereka tidak menulis nama, mereka menuliskan kode yang terdapat di tubuh anak-anak itu. Aku juga menaruh satu persatu bunga di setiap makam mereka, setidaknya mereka sudah tenang, tidak perlu tersiksa mendapat segala percobaan dan mendengar segala perintah profesor.

Kunjunganku sudah selesai, detektif Yamato begitu baik mengantarku ke tempat ini dan berbicara padaku. Aku senang mendengar mereka baik-baik saja dan mau mendengarkan perintah pak Sarutobi yang melatih mereka secara langsung, pak tua yang masih begitu bersemangat di usianya yang semakin tua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Setahun berlalu.]**

Aku tidak percaya menunggu setahun itu sangat membosankan, Aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke jika aku akan sabar, namun itu hanya ucapan saja, aku tidak bisa menunggunya selama itu! Tapi aku terus mendapat pesan dari Sasuke, dia tidak menghubungimu, dia hanya bisa mengirim pesan setiap hari.

Bukannya mengatakan kabarnya, dia menanyai kabarku setiap hari. Dia ingin tahu jika aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat ingin tahu keadaannya, tapi dia tidak akan membalasnya, dia mengirim pesan sekali saja. Apa di sana susah signal atau mereka mendapat batasan untuk sebuah pengiriman pesan.

Hari ini, seharusnya Sasuke sudah kembali. Ini sudah setahun masa pelatihan mereka, katanya mereka akan mendapat posisi masing-masing, setelahnya mereka akan di pulangkan, jika mereka di butuhkan, mereka harus kembali ke markas.

Aku ingin mempersiapkan segalanya, Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Yamato jika Sasuke kembali, katakan alamat baruku. Aku tidak menempati apartemen lama. Aku sudah menjualnya.

Hingga malam tiba.

Aku juga sudah selesai bekerja, Sasuke tidak kunjung pulang. Apa mereka belum selesai? Mungkin saja kepulangan mereka di undur. Sebaiknya istirahat. Akan sia-sia jika menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya.

Seseorang memelukku. Segera membuka mataku, apa ada orang aneh tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku?

Tatapanku membulat. Aku bahkan menjauh darinya. Kembali memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Panikku.

"Biarkan aku tidur. Aku pulang jam 3 pagi." Ucapnya.

Segara bangun dan membangunkannya juga.

"Kenapa tidak katakan padaku? Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk!"

"Aku kesatuan khusus, aku bahkan bisa membuka brangkas denga satu petikan jari." Ucapnya seakan tengah menyombongkan diri.

Lihatlah, setelah setahun tidak bertemu dengannya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pria dewasa.

"Dimana pelukan selamat datangnya?" Ucapnya, sasuke masih berbaring, sementara aku, aku hanya duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap perubahan darinya.

"Katakan sesuatu, aku belum memaafkanmu, kau masuk begitu saja ke rumahku. Kau tidak merusak pintuku 'kan?" Tanyaku, memastikan.

"Tidak. Kunci rumahmu aman, _password_nya cukup mudah." Ucapnya.

Aku menaruh kode 007 pada _password_ apartemenku. Aku ingin selalu mengingatnya, mengingat anak kecil yang ku temui pertama kali di lab pulau Kiri, kami bertemu kembali ketika dia mulai beranjak remaja. Aku pikir dia datang untuk membunuhku. Pemuda yang perlahan-lahan menaruh perasaan terhadapku. Mengingat setiap hal yang terjadi pada kami, dari hal terburuk hingga hal terindah yang pernah dia hadirkan untukku. Hingga menunggunya kembali, menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa setelah pelatihan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang." Ucapnya. Masih meminta pelukan dariku.

Berbaring dan memeluknya. Aku sangat-sangat merindukannya. Aku merasakan pelukan mengerat darinya, menerima kecupan hangat darinya.

"Apa mulai sekarang kita bisa hidup tenang?" Tanyaku.

"Hn. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Sekarang jadilah dokter terhebat sesuai jalanmu sendiri." Ucapnya. Dia selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku.

"Ya. Aku percaya padamu, aku percayakan keselamatanku padamu. Aku juga akan mengikuti arah tujuanku sendiri."

"Apa dokter pria itu masih mengganggumu?" Sasuke menyinggung dokter Sai.

"Tidak. Dia sudah punya pasangan. Kami ini teman baik."

"Aku selalu khawatir, apalagi kalian bekerja di tempat yang sama, kenapa tidak bekerja di rumah sakit lain?"

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman di sana."

"Kau dokter hebat. Kau bisa di tempatkan dimana saja."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan aku harus mengikuti jalanku sendiri. Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Aku hanya tidak tenang saja."

"Selama setahun ini aku hanya memikirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan pria lain. Kau tidak percaya? Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapkku. Aku sedikit malu mengakuinya. Tapi itu benar, aku sangat mencintainya. Selama tidak bertemu dengannya rasa cintaku semakin membesar padanya.

"Hey dokter. Bagaimana jika kita menikah?"

"Itu ide yang bagus." Ucapku, tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Tapi setelah aku tidur." Ucapnya dan tertidur sambil memelukku.

Selamat datang kembali Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya penantian yang panjang, fic ini kelar. tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi. mungkin mau terima kasih saja jika masih sempat baca ini.

tamatnya sampai di sini saja. emang ceritanya kebanyakan berputar-putar, belok, bengkok dan sebagainya, author sampai lupa ini alurnya kayak gimana pas mau lanjutin *malu*

author sudah berniat menyelesaikan fic yang TBC perlahan-lahan dan akan memulai cerita baru. cerita action bagi author cukup sulit, apalagi menggambarkan adegan perkelahian dan sebagainya, semoga terbayangkan dia kepala kalian.

typo masih menjadi musuh seperti biasa, author juga udah edit setiap kali mengulang baca setiap chapter.

ini Happy ending yaa. jangan minta sequel, nanti author tabok kalian, hehehe.

sekali lagi, terima kasih. untuk support dan review-review para reader, kalian yang terbaik *jempol*

salam hangat.

Sasuke Fans. (Ama)


End file.
